My Best Friend Is a Vampire
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: What started out as a prank turns into something real: horrifyingly real. After Logan recruits Stephanie to help trick Carlos into believing he's a vampire, a massive prank war ensues. All that is forgotten when an actual vampire shows up targeting Logan.
1. Revelation

**A/N: It's official. My self-control is non-existent. I told myself I would not have two or more multi-chapter stories going at the same time. Look what I'm uploading. This is for all of you who actually voted for this on my poll way back when I was considering what project to tackle next. Let me make something perfectly clear: though I have no problem with slash, I do not write slash. So if you were hoping this would be slash, I'm sorry to burst your bubble. **

**Disclaimer: Any name, image, likeness, etc. that sounds familiar is not mine. I am not making a profit by writing this. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire **

_Revelation_

_Logan's POV_

We were relaxing in our crib after performing at Griffin's 'Big Night of Fright.' The four of us were 'normals' once again. Carlos wanted to watch a movie that he claims was 'festive' though I didn't really see how it was 'festive.' It wasn't just any movie, it was a vampire movie. It wasn't just any vampire movie either, it was Twilight.

"Do you guys want to watch Twilight with me?" Carlos asked, holding said Blu-ray in his hands.

Kendall and James exchanged glances with one another. Even though Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, was into romantic vampire novels, Kendall wasn't. Despite dressing up as a vampire for Griffin's 'Big Night of Fright,' James wasn't a fan of vampire movies. Or maybe he just wasn't a fan of Twilight…

"Can't. I'm heading over to Jo's place to do…stuff," Kendall answered, before bolting out of the apartment.

"Yeah, and I want to know everything there is to know about Muffy now that she doesn't want to slay me," James replied before making his hasty retreat as well.

Carlos then turned his attention to me. His lips pouted as he gave me his best puppy dog look he could muster. He knew I was a sucker for puppy dog faces. It didn't even matter who was giving me a puppy dog face either. It could be Katie. It could be Carlos. It could probably even be Mr. Bitters, although that thought is kind of creepy…

"Why can't you just watch it by yourself?" I asked him.

"Logan, you know I'm not good with scary movies!" Carlos whined.

I had been drinking some bottled water, which totally went up my nose as I choked on it having heard Carlos just call Twilight scary. I started to cough uncontrollably.

Once my coughing fit ceased, I said, "Carlos, Twilight has to be _the_ tamest, non-scary vampire movie in the history of vampire movies!"

On the surface, I pretended to detest the whole vampire fad. Secretly though, I was very much on the bandwagon. In this day and age, vampires were huge. There were so many good television shows, books, and movies about vampires. The Twilight Blu-ray Carlos was currently holding was actually mine. Whenever anyone asked though, I always denied it and said it was Katie's. My cover story checked out too because Katie was a Twilight fanatic.

"Wow! If you didn't think Twilight was scary, then I guess it must not be scary. You're so scared of everything," Carlos commented.

I scoffed. "Gee thanks, Carlos," I responded sarcastically. "I'm really going to sit down and watch a movie with you now."

I grumbled to myself over Carlos' 'You're so scared of everything' remark. I wasn't scared of _everything_. I wasn't even _scared_ much at all. If he was referring to how I always seem to be the one who finds fault with whatever scheme Kendall concocted, then I am not _scared_, I'm _realistic_. Someone has to be!

"Now, if you want some _good_ vampire stories, then you have to look no further than Anne Rice," I stated, resuming my charade.

"Isn't that what we had for dinner last night?" Carlos inquired.

"No Carlos. That was Uncle Ben's. Anne Rice is only the greatest vampire author of all time."

"She's a vampire? That's so cool!"

"No Carlos. She's not a vampire. She writes about vampires."

I shook my head in complete and utter disbelief. Carlos' naivety was like a double-edged sword. On the one hand, it was amusing. On the other hand, it could get somewhat annoying.

"Logan, will you please watch it with me? When's the last time we hung out and did something together just the two of us?" Carlos asked.

I took a moment to ponder that. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Carlos was right; the two of us hadn't done anything where it was just the two of us in a long time. The last time was probably either when I went ghost hunting with him or when we were 'protecting' Jordin Sparks as 'The Good Luck Patrol.'

"Okay, fine," I relented.

"You put the movie in, and I'll pop some popcorn!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Whoa there, Chef Carlitos! How about you put the movie in, and _I'll_ pop the popcorn?"

I shuddered at the mere memory of the last time Carlos tried to pop popcorn in the microwave. Not only did he burn the popcorn, but he somehow managed to cause the microwave to explode into flames. Luckily, we were able to extinguish the blaze before Carlos burned the whole kitchen down. Mrs. Knight had to go and buy a new microwave the next day.

XXXXX

So Carlos and I sat next to each other on the orange couch in the living room and watched Twilight. I carefully masked how excited I truly was to watch the movie. Instead, I put up a façade of annoyance and indifference. I picked apart the movie making little sarcastic remarks when I deemed necessary. It was all part of my façade though.

For example, when Edward entered the school cafeteria for the first time, and he had his slow-motion entrance, I sarcastically commented, "What, is he one of the Jennifers or something?"

Then, when Bella Googled 'The Cold One,' I remarked, "Here I thought she was Googling 'adrenaline rush' like Edward had told her to."

Of course, when Edward revealed to Bella what he looks like in the sun, I _had_ to pick _that_ apart. "He sparkles? Really? What _is_ that?"

I even had to provide commentary for some quotes in the movie. Like, 'Everything about me invites you in…even my scent.' I responded with, "Bella's probably like, 'Well, now that you mention it, you _do_ smell quite nice.'"

Then, when Edward was all, 'You're like my own personal brand of heroin,' I remarked, "If I were Bella, my reaction to that would be, '…'"

Thanks to my witty remarks, Carlos bought my charade; He fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

One thing I had learned real quickly when it came to watching movies with Carlos was that he made the whole experience…interesting.

Case in point, when Emmett rode to school in his Jeep standing up in the seat, Carlos was all, "Ooh! That looks fun! I want to try that!"

I just slapped my forehead, rolled my eyes at him, and thought to myself, 'Of course you would, Carlos. Of course you would.'

Then, when Edward took Bella to his house to meet his family, and Alice was shown walking agilely on a branch, three guesses what Carlos said; "I want to walk on a branch, and not fall! Hey Logie, do you think I could do what Alice did?"

I was between a rock and a hard place. Do I encourage him to do something reckless and stupid? Or do I discourage him and thereby show that I have no faith in him? Then again, he _never_ goes anywhere without his helmet, so how dangerous could it really be?

"Uh…sure…"I responded.

He smiled brightly at me, his eyes crinkling up in the process. Apparently, that was the right answer to give.

"Awesome! When we're done watching this, I'm so going to try that!" Carlos exclaimed eagerly.

It was also hilarious and irritating when it came to a part that was even remotely scary; how he would grab my arm and turn his head away from the television screen out of fear. Actually, it was basically any part of the movie where there was a swell in the volume of the music. I would quickly shake him off me, and he would blush ever so slightly in embarrassment for being so scared that he had to grab hold of my arm in the first place.

"I can't help it! That James is a scary guy!" Carlos commented.

I mentally snickered at Carlos' choice of words. _That James_. Ironically enough, one of our best friends has the same name as a character in the movie. The irony doesn't stop there either. It just so happened that James was a vampire for Halloween.

When the movie had ended, I acted like I was so relieved. In all actuality though, I relished the idea of having just watched it again. I lost track of how many times I've seen it now. Yes, it's been _that_ many times. How many times have I watched it exactly? That's for me to know and for other people to not find out.

"See Carlos? That wasn't even scary!" I remarked.

Carlos chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I wasn't scared at all."

I simply rolled my eyes at him. 'Yeah right!' I thought to myself. That's why he grabbed my arm several times throughout the movie. I turned on the lights in the living room. After I had, I noticed Carlos was looking at me oddly.

"Uh…why are you looking at me like that?" I inquired.

"How could I have not noticed that before?" he replied.

"Noticed _what_ before?"

"Your pale skin. Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen you sleep either."

"That's because you always go to bed before me, and I always wake up before you."

"Is it? Or is it because you're a vampire?"

I had a mouthful of soda at the time, and after hearing Carlos' remark I had a coughing fit.

"Soda just went up my nose," I stated.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Carlos asked.

"No, you're delusional! That's what you are!"

"Delusional? What's that?"

More soda just went up my nose as I succumbed to yet another coughing fit. I usually try not to use big words around my friends, but delusional isn't _that_ big of a word, in my defense. At least it's not a big word to me…

"It's okay. If you're a vampire, I mean. Your secret's safe with me; I won't tell anyone. Not even Kendall and James," Carlos said, crossing his heart with his finger.

"Carlos, I'm not a vampire! I knew watching Twilight with you was a bad idea!" I commented.

From the looks of things, he hadn't even heard what I just said to him. If he did hear, he was unfazed. I don't think he did though. He was far too busy staring at me intently like he was afraid if he looked away for a second. After all, he thought I was a vampire. He probably figured I would jump him at any moment and bite his neck with my non-existent fangs.

Then, a light bulb went off in my head. It dawned on me. Carlos already thought I was a vampire. Maybe I could take this and use it to my advantage. I wondered how far I could take this and run with it. I got excited just thinking about it.

"Look Carlos, I have to um…go somewhere. In the meantime, you can stay here and find a tree branch to walk on or something," I said.

"Are you going…hunting? Is it difficult for you to be so close to me? Is the scent of my blood too much for you?" he asked me.

It was unbelievably hard to keep a straight face as he asked me those ridiculous questions. However, in his heart of hearts, I knew that he truly believed I was a vampire. So I would do everything I could to convince him of that. I might not be able to do it alone though; I might need some help, and I had the perfect person in mind.

"Yeah…Let's go with that…" I replied, before slipping quietly out the front door.

XXXXX

I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Logan?" Stephanie greeted.

"May I come in?" I asked.

See, Stephanie was in Hollywood to make low budget horror films. I thought as an aspiring filmmaker, she could help me convince Carlos that I was a vampire. Surely she had makeup and props and tips that could be of great benefit to me.

"Yeah, of course," she answered.

I walked in the front door, and she shut it behind her. She led me to her living room. The two of us sat down on the sofa in her living room.

"So, what brings you by?" Stephanie questioned.

I kind of felt bad for Stephanie. I could tell that she liked Carlos. I think Carlos liked her too. For some reason though, he didn't pursue Stephanie like he did the Simms Twins and the Jennifers. It's a shame too. Stephanie was actually…_normal_. Carlos' other love interests…well, _crazy_ was more like it.

"Carlos thinks I'm a vampire," I blurted out.

She laughed at me like I was joking or something. I know how ridiculous it must have sounded, but it was the truth.

"No really. We just got done watching Twilight, and now he thinks I'm a vampire," I said.

"I love Twilight! Wait, why did you come to me with this?" she asked.

Hold the phone. Stephanie loves Twilight too? She just earned bonus points in my book.

"I need your help convincing him that I am a vampire," I answered.

Stephanie doubled over in laughter. When she saw that I wasn't laughing, she sobered up instantaneously. She now knew that I wasn't joking. I was dead serious.

"I have to admit Logan, this actually sounds fun. Count me in," she said.

"Hey! I resent that! I can be fun too, you know?" I replied.

"Although this does seem kind of mean. Poor Carlos."

"This coming from the girl who just agreed to help me trick the guy she likes into actually believing that I'm a vampire."

Stephanie's cheeks flushed crimson after I had told her that I knew she liked Carlos. This would actually be the first time I had really spent any time doing anything with Stephanie. It's weird. I consider her my friend and everything, but aside from when she was masquerading as The Palm Woods Ghost, I haven't really interacted with her at all. Maybe this could help rectify that.

"So, where do we start?" I asked.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I hope this is living it up to all that you expected it to be. This is where things start to get interesting. Don't be shy. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Strategizing

**A/N: Just out of curiosity, how many of you reading this actually voted for this on my poll a while back? Oh, and I know I mentioned ****Twilight**** a lot in the last chapter, but this isn't some crossover or anything. In fact, that (well this) is the last time I will mention ****Twilight**** in this story. I think. I hope…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Strategizing_

_Stephanie's POV_

I was still having a hard time trying to wrap my head around the idea that Logan wanted me to help him trick Carlos into thinking that Logan was a vampire. I have to say that I never expected something like this from Logan. Kendall and James? Yeah. Carlos? Most definitely. I mean here I thought I had Logan all figured out, only to have him surprise me.

"Do you wear glasses or contacts?" I asked.

"How is that relevant?"

"It's relevant because I think you should start wearing some colored contacts to change your look, and I need to know if you wear glasses or contacts so I know what your prescription is."

One thing that often surprised people about me was how into horror filmmaking I really was. I had anything and everything imaginable from makeup to murder weapons and everything in between.

"Oh, well I don't wear glasses or contacts. I have 20/20 vision," Logan answered.

"Great!" I said.

I walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer. I searched around for a bit until I found what I was looking for. I handed the box of contacts to Logan.

"Here. These are non-prescription honey colored contacts. They're bi-weekly, so you need to put a new pair in every two weeks. They, however, are not disposable contacts. You should put them in every morning and take them out every night. You'll need some contact lens solution to soak them in overnight," I told him.

I rummaged through the drawer in my nightstand again until I found some contact lens solution and a contact lens case. I handed both items to Logan. He looked at me like a horn just sprouted from my head or something.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?" he asked me.

"Hey, if you're going to do this, you have to do it right," I replied.

I saw Logan try to peek inside my nightstand drawer to see what else I had in there. Much to his dismay though, I quickly shut the drawer before he really had a chance to look. Words percolated on his lips, but I beat him to the punch.

"Before you ask, I'm not telling you what else is in my nightstand drawer. The less you know, the better," I stated.

He raised his eyebrows at me, unsure what to make of my statement. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, so I'm supposed to wear these things in my eyes all day? Won't that be uncomfortable? I don't know if I like the idea of sticking something in my eyes," Logan commented.

"Relax, Logan. They're very comfortable. You won't even know anything is even in your eyes. They have Hydraclear!" I remarked.

Logan looked back and forth from me to the box of contacts in his hand. He looked at the latter apprehensively.

"Give them here. I'll put in your first pair so you can see how comfortable they are," I said.

Logan shrank back from me.

"Yeah, but no. If I don't even want to stick _my _finger in _my _eye, what makes you think I'd let you stick _your_ finger in _my _eye?" he asked.

I threw my hands up in frustration.

"You are being such a baby right now!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me! The idea of sticking anything in my eye is just gross, okay? Besides, is it even sanitary?" Logan inquired.

"That's why you wash your hands before you handle the contact lenses, genius!"

I snickered when I heard him mutter mockingly under his breath my last response. The two of us sat in silence as I let him get it out of his system. Several minutes had passed before he had simmered down.

"So, aside from wearing colored contacts, what else do you got?" Logan asked.

"Well, we don't really have to worry about makeup since you're already pretty pale," I responded.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. After being in sunny L.A. for so long, one would think you'd have tanned a _little_ by now…"

"If you're just going to pick on me the whole time, I can find someone else to help me."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Sheesh, you're so sensitive!"

A thought occurred to me. I got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. I closed the refrigerator and took a seat next to Logan on the sofa. I handed him the bottle.

"Drink this," I told him.

Logan held the bottle up to the light, inspecting it. He shook it vigorously. I couldn't help but notice that he hadn't even unscrewed the cap yet.

"Uh…what is this?" he asked me.

"Just drink it," I replied.

"I like to know what I'm drinking before I drink it."

"No, no, no. It's better you drink it first, and _then_ I'll tell you what it is later."

"This isn't…poison…is it?"

I couldn't stop myself from cracking up in response to Logan's ridiculous question. What made it even funnier was that he wasn't even joking. He narrowed his eyes at me. Did he really think I would try to poison him? If hanging around Logan was this much fun, I should hang around him more often.

"Of course, it's not poison! I'm trying to _help_ you, not _kill _you!" I remarked.

Logan reluctantly unscrewed the bottle cap. He looked warily first at me, and then at the mystery liquid he was about to gulp down. He drew the bottle to his lips, and raised it up. Its contents gradually poured into his mouth. No sooner had it hit his tasted buds, did he spit it out, and start coughing.

"That was horrible! What was that? Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," he commented before running off to the bathroom to retch.

I tried not to, but I laughed at him anyways. How was he going to pull this off? In any case, it would be something to see. That's for sure. I heard the toilet flush, and then I heard the sound of water running. A couple minutes later, and he took a seat next to me on the couch in the living room.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Please don't make me drink that again," he begged. "You never did answer my question. What was that?"

"Pig's blood."

He scooted away from me on the couch. Several times he looked like he wanted to say something to me, but he kept tripping over his words. He took numerous deep, cleansing breaths in succession. Then, he started massaging his temples with his index fingers.

"So let me get this straight; you just happen to have pig's blood lying around in your refrigerator? Why? How did you even get pig's blood in the first place? Is there anything else in your apartment I should know about?" he asked.

I chuckled before answering all of his questions. "Yes. Because. I know a guy who knows a guy. No," I replied.

I had to hand it to Logan. Most people would have bolted from my apartment by now. Truthfully, that's why I usually don't have friends over. That's just an accident waiting to happen. They always get freaked out by what I have in my apartment for some reason…

"Look, pig flesh is the closest thing to human flesh. Ergo pig _blood_…" I trailed off.

Logan laughed uneasily.

"Okay Stephanie, you're starting to freak me out now," he commented.

I merely dismissed his remark with a wave of my hand. I was used to it by now. It comes with the territory of being an aspiring horror filmmaker. Or maybe it just comes with the territory of being me…

"Come on, Logan! Did you really think convincing Carlos that you're a vampire would be as easy as putting on some makeup?" I asked.

"Well…yeah!" he exclaimed.

I sighed deeply and shook my head in obvious disapproval. It was quite evident Logan wasn't having as much fun as I was having. The thing was this whole idea was his, and _he_ was the one getting cold feet now!

"I don't think I like the idea of sticking things in my eyes and drinking…_that_!" Logan commented.

"Let me guess; you'd much rather drink something like tomato juice?" I responded.

"Now that you mention it, yes! I love tomato juice!"

"Too bad. It won't work. This _is_ Carlos we're talking about here! We have to make it as realistic as possible. Knowing him, he'd probably drink whatever you're drinking. So, if you were drinking tomato juice while pretending it was blood, he would know. We can't risk that!"

I gave Logan a look daring him to find fault in my logic, but he couldn't.

"Look, try drinking it again. Maybe it's more of an acquired taste," I suggested.

He put the bottle to his lips, and tilted it up once again, but this time, before the liquid could reach his mouth, using his free hand, he reached up and plugged his nose. He took a big swig of pig blood before lowering the bottle and swallowing.

"You know, you can't plug your nose in front of Carlos as you drink this," I stated.

"Yeah, yeah…" Logan replied.

Thirty-two attempts and thirty-one trips to the bathroom later, and Logan was finally able to drink it without wrinkling his nose, squinting his eyes, or making a sour face. Of course, now I had blood stains all over my living room carpet, but I could deal with that later.

"So where did you tell Carlos you were going?" I asked.

"I told him that I had to go somewhere. Of course, he was sure that I was going hunting," Logan answered.

"Good. When you go back to Apartment 2J wearing those colored contacts, that will back up your story."

It was quite amusing. Logan looked even paler than normal after several failed attempts at downing pig blood. Personally, I had never tried pig blood before. I'm sure it tasted horrible though. I wasn't even sure how long I had that particular bottle in the refrigerator…

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, looking at me.

I wiped the smirk off my face. "Nothing."

Come to think of it, I didn't know why I was helping Logan in the first place. I mean, yeah he was a friend, but like he said, I liked Carlos. I wanted to be more than friends with Carlos. If anything, I shouldn't have agreed to help Logan. I should have taken Carlos' side.

The more I thought about it though, the more I realized that if it meant Carlos would actually pay attention to me, then it was worth it. Any attention, even negative attention, was still attention.

"Hey! It's garbage night, tonight, isn't it?" Logan inquired.

"How is that relevant?" I replied, mocking Logan from earlier.

Logan rolled his eyes at me. My blatant mocking of him didn't go unnoticed.

"I think I know a way to freak Carlos out that doesn't involve sticking something in my eye or drinking vile, repulsive liquids," Logan stated.

"I'm listening," I responded.

"I'll have Carlos help me take out the trash tonight. I'll take one bag down first. Then, when he comes down, he'll find…_something_…on the top of the trash inside the dumpster. You see, I take college classes at the university, and I also tutor there. Basically, I have connections in the science department there. I'll have them lend me a couple of cadavers. Anyways, after Carlos sees the cadavers, he'll freak out, and he'll probably go and get someone else like Kendall and James to show them. Only, when they return, the cadavers won't be there," Logan explained.

I always knew Logan was smart, but this was downright diabolical. I had no idea he had it in him. I thought there wasn't a diabolical bone in his body. Guess I thought wrong. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was really getting into this.

"Wait. Then what _will_ be there?" I asked.

"A little birdie told me that Mr. Bitters keeps mannequins here. I'm sure Buddha Bob knows where they are. We'll just ask him to throw a couple of mannequins in the dumpster while Carlos is off getting Kendall and James. Then, when he comes back, he'll only see the mannequins in the dumpster," Logan said.

A grin spread across my face. I really liked this idea. I couldn't find any fault in it either. Actually, I was pretty sure it would work. I was starting to think that Logan wasn't a genius; he was an evil genius.

Logan turned to me and smirked.

"See? My plan doesn't involve colored contacts _or_ drinking pig blood," he commented.

"I still think you should though," I replied.

He held the bottle of pig blood out in front of him.

"Go ahead. Take a nice, big gulp, and then we'll talk," he said.

"I don't see the point, Logan. I'm not the one Carlos thinks is a vampire," I responded.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Just try it."

I hesitantly took the bottle of pig blood. I put the bottle up to my lips. I took a deep breath before I raised the bottle at a slant. My reaction to the taste of the liquid was instantaneous. It was cool and sloshy. It had an extremely pungent taste that immediately caused a gag reflex. I found myself covering my mouth with my hand. My cheeks puffed out, and I was running to the bathroom.

I hunched over the toilet after vomiting. I flushed the toilet, and turned on the sink. I washed my hands and face with warm water and soap…_lots_ of soap. That was _the_ single most disgusting thing I had ever tasted in my life. I suddenly had tons of respect for Logan for being able to drink that and _not_ regurgitate. I went back to the living room, and sat on the sofa. Logan loved every second of this. I wanted nothing more than to slap that huge smirk clean off his face.

"Told you! Maybe from now on, you'll listen to me when I try to tell you something," he commented.

I shoved him playfully. He's lucky that's all I did.

"So, do I still have to drink it in front of Carlos?" he asked.

Now, it was my turn to smirk.

"Yep," I answered.

His mouth was agape. He was in complete and utter disbelief. I'm sure that wasn't what he expected me to say. Did he really think he could get out of it so easily?

"Hey, at least you don't hurl when you drink it anymore. Plus, the more stuff you do to freak Carlos out, the more he'll think you really are a vampire," I stated.

"What happens when I run out? Come here and ask for a refill?" Logan asked.

"Pretty much."

Logan stood up from the sofa, and started putting things in his backpack. I had to hand it to him; that was pretty clever of him to bring his backpack with him when he came to see me. Of course, he did strike me as a guy who planned ahead; who liked to stay one move ahead.

I stood up from the couch as well.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed.

I rushed into my bedroom. I opened up my nightstand drawer, and pulled out a box of pills. I opened the box and saw that it was indeed full. I went back to the living room, and gave them to Logan.

"What are these?" Logan asked.

"They're caffeine pills," I answered.

"Why do I need these?"

"Vampires don't sleep. Between these and energy drinks, you should have no problem staying awake."

"I can't sleep? You've got to be kidding me!"

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I have come to terms with the fact that none of my stories will probably ever get the response that Big Time Disaster did. This story is no exception. Excuse me while I go to my Weeping Corner now.**


	3. Discovery

**A/N: What did you all think of 'Big Time Pranks'? I thought it was freaking hilarious how Logan took himself out of the prank war by pranking himself accidentally. I thought it was kind of a cop out to not have a clear cut winner but end it by declaring a tie. I liked how much Logan enjoyed helping patients as Dr. Hollywood's assistant for the day. I hope he doesn't decide to become a doctor right now. Oh, and is it just me or does Mrs. Knight seem to have the closest relationship with Logan of all of Kendall's friends? First there was 'Big Time Break' and now 'Big Time Pranks.' Haha, so this Author's Note has absolutely nothing to do with this story. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. Just…don't. You know what I'm referring to…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Discovery_

_Carlos' POV_

It was garbage night. Mrs. Knight posts a list on the refrigerator that shows which chore each of us are assigned to do for the week. Every week, we have a different chore to do. This week, Logan and I were in charge of taking out the trash on garbage night, which was tonight. Usually, I wouldn't mind, but now that I had discovered Logan was a…_vampire_, I didn't exactly feel comfortable being alone with him.

"Hey Carlos, I'm going to go ahead and take this trash bag down to the dumpster. Can you take the one out of the can, and get the trash from the bathroom and all the bedrooms and bring it down when you're done?" Logan asked me.

"Uh…sure," I replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I might not even have to be alone with Logan at all. Hopefully, he took his bag of trash down. When I took mine down, he would already be on his way back to the apartment. We wouldn't have to cross paths.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of funny," Logan noted.

I laughed uneasily. "I'm fine. At least as fine as someone can be who has a vampire for a best friend," I answered.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, will you? No one can know about that! The fact that you know already puts you in danger."

I just thought of something. I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. It was pretty obvious.

"So you admit that you are? I thought you said that I was illusional?" I questioned.

"It's delusional not illusional. I was just in denial. It's a perfectly commonplace defense mechanism," he replied.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Denial? Mechanism? Is Logan even speaking English? I had no clue what he just said to me. I just nodded my head in agreement.

I saw Logan stick his nose in the air and sniff.

"I like that cologne you're wearing. What is that? It smells good," Logan commented.

My blood ran cold. The hairs on my forearms and the back of my neck stood on end. My breath caught in my throat for a split second.

"Uh…I'm not wearing any cologne," I replied.

"Oh," Logan said.

I took a couple of steps backwards from Logan. He thought I smelled good. That wasn't a good sign. That wasn't a good sign at all. I'm sure even though I was a good distance away from Logan, it still wasn't far enough. If he wanted to pounce on me and bite my throat, I'm sure no matter how much distance I put between the two of us, it wouldn't be enough.

Logan picked up the bag of trash, and slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go ahead and take this down to the dumpster now," he told me.

"Yeah. You go do that," I responded.

Once Logan left the apartment, I felt like I could breathe again. I felt much safer now that he wasn't in the apartment anymore. I wanted so badly to run to Kendall and James and tell them that Logan was a vampire, but I had told Logan that his secret was safe with me. Plus, Logan said that I was in danger because I knew that he was a vampire. I didn't want to do anything that would put Kendall and James in danger too.

I lifted the trash bag out of the trash can. Then I headed off to the bedrooms and bathroom to get the trash from there. I was trying to time it just right. I didn't want to leave too soon. However, I didn't want to wait too long either. I wanted to make sure I wasn't here when Logan got back from taking his bag of trash down.

XXXXX

I was outside behind The Palm Woods. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my upper arms with my hands to try to warm them up. I was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and there was a cold breeze. Maybe I should have put on a jacket before I came outside.

I hadn't seen any sign of Logan on my way down. I had no way of knowing if he had even thrown away his bag of trash yet. Surely he did by now though, right? My bag of garbage started to droop, and I had to reposition it over my shoulder.

I walked over to the dumpster, and opened the lid. As soon as I did, I let go of the lid rather than hold it open. The sound of it slamming shut startled me. I let out a high-pitched shriek, and dropped the bag of trash I was carrying. I didn't just see what I think I saw, did I? It couldn't be, could it?

My heart was racing. It was beating so fast that I was concerned it might beat right out of my chest. I was breathing really fast. I cautiously approached the dumpster, and raised the lid once more.

On top of the trash in the dumpster were two dead bodies. Human bodies. They both had a grayish tint to them. They both looked as though they had been drained of blood. What happened to their clothes? They were both naked. Looking at them, I could feel vomit creep up my throat into my mouth. I closed the lid to the dumpster, and hunched over and spewed.

Then, it hit me. Logan took his bag of trash down first. Did he kill these two people? Why? What for? How could he? Why couldn't he be a good vampire? The kind that doesn't kill people. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think. It was bad enough that I was keeping his identity a secret. Now, I had to keep his killing two people a secret too. It had to be Logan.

I plugged my nose in disgust. I don't know what that smell was, but it was horrible. Was that the smell of death? It was a really strong smell. I had never smelled something like that before, and I didn't want to ever smell it again.

I backed up from the dumpster. I had forgotten all about my abandoned bag of trash. I didn't even remember I had dropped it until I tripped over it, falling backwards. The wind was knocked out of me, and I felt the blacktop dig into my back and arms.

I hissed in pain. I checked myself for injuries, and was scared when I saw that my elbows were bleeding. I felt something run down my back from underneath my t-shirt. I hoped it was just sweat. If it was blood, I was in trouble.

Logan already thought I smelled good. If I went back there, and he saw me bleeding, there's no telling what he might do to me. He had done a good job of controlling himself around me so far, but now that I was bleeding, he might not be able to control himself anymore. I shuddered at the thought.

"Wait until Kendall and James see this," I said out loud to nobody in particular.

I scrambled back to Apartment 2J all the while hoping Logan wasn't there.

XXXXX

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked me.

"I'm positive!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it's not what you think," James suggested.

"No! I know what I saw!" I retorted.

Kendall and James exchanged glances with one another. I could tell they didn't believe me. I wasn't betraying Logan by telling Kendall and James what I saw in the dumpster. I said I wouldn't tell them he was a vampire. I never said anything about not telling them about this.

Kendall looked at James, who nodded his head once. Kendall then opened up the lid of the dumpster. He peeked inside.

"Carlos, those are just mannequins!" he remarked.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

I walked over to the dumpster, and looked inside. The two dead bodies that were there weren't there anymore. I don't know what mannequins are, but there were two dummies on top of the trash inside the dumpster. They weren't there before.

"That's not what was there before!" I cried out.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Carlos. Whatever you say," James said, before snickering.

Kendall chuckled. "No more scary movies for you, Carlos," he commented.

That reminded me of something Logan had said to me.

_Carlos, __Twilight__ has to be the tamest, non-scary vampire movie in the history of vampire movies!_

XXXXX

All of us were in our pajamas, getting ready for bed. Logan pulled back the covers of his bed before I stopped him.

"Logan, do you mind if you sleep out in the living room on the couch tonight?" I asked.

"Carlos, my kind doesn't sleep," he replied.

Wait a second. Something doesn't add up here! He was about to get into bed. Why would he do that if vampires don't sleep? Plus, what was that he told me before? I think it was something like he goes to bed after I do and wakes up before me. But he just told me now that he doesn't sleep. Which is it? Does he or doesn't he sleep?

"Then you'll be okay in the living room for tonight, right?" I asked.

Logan smiled at me. I don't know why, but I found it creepy and unsettling. A chill traveled up and down my spine.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. Just so you know though, I wasn't going to do anything to you tonight," Logan said.

All the color drained from my face.

"That came out wrong. I'm not going to do anything to you _ever_. You can trust me, Carlos," he told me.

"Can you just go, please?" I asked in a voice so soft that I didn't even recognize it as mine.

Logan walked over to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Logan?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What happened to your eyes? They look…different."

"Yeah…I should probably just go."

Logan slipped out of the bedroom without saying another word. Hold on. His eyes were brown when he asked me to take the other bag of trash down. Now, his eyes were like a butterscotch color. Was it because he really did go "hunting"? Were those two dead bodies I saw his victims?

"Oh Logan, what have you done?" I said softly.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thank you so very much to everyone who has supported me and my story! Getting review alerts in my inbox is the highlight of my day. I kid you not. **


	4. Questions

**A/N: OMG! You should go to YouTube and look up "Logan gets revenge on Carlos." It is freaking hilarious! Poor Carlos! Who knew Logan had that in him? "Dude, that's not even cool!" Lol. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing…still.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Questions_

_Logan's POV_

I was _so_ tired. I made it through the night without sleeping. Thanks to two caffeine pills and nineteen high energy sports drinks. The worst part about energy drinks are the crash. Even energy drinks that according to commercials, don't give you the crash, give you the crash. I didn't fully understand why I couldn't just go to sleep and make sure no one caught me sleeping. Yeah, sleep sounds good right about now.

I was tired and cranky. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this charade up. One night was already horrible enough. I couldn't even fathom doing this for two, three, or more consecutive nights. I'd have to talk to Stephanie and see about maybe crashing at her apartment or something.

"Good morning, Logan," Carlos greeted, walking into the kitchen.

I muttered something under my breath. I doubt Carlos heard what I said. I didn't even know what I had muttered.

"I'm sure you have a bunch of questions for me, so before you ask any, let's make it into a game—twenty questions," I said.

Carlos took a bar stool, and slid it away from me, before sitting down next to me. I tried to mask the grin that threatened to stretch across my face. He was totally freaking out. I loved it. It makes the no sleep thing worth it.

"How come you don't sparkle when you go out in the sunlight?" Carlos asked.

I chuckled to myself. Twilight had _the_ lamest explanation in the vampire universe as to why vampires couldn't walk in sunlight. According to most other vampire lore, vampires can't walk in sunlight because they would get burned by the sun. Not Twilight though. Not even close.

"Evolution," I answered.

Carlos knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Say what?"

"Humans are constantly learning how to adapt to their ever-changing environments, and my kind is no different. Eighteen questions left, by the way."

"Hey! That's not fair! That didn't count!"

I had a sudden stroke of genius. I got out of my chair, and walked over to the refrigerator. I opened it up, and pulled out the bottle of pig blood. I shut the refrigerator, before returning to my seat next to Carlos. I scooted my bar stool closer to Carlos, who responded by scooting his further away from me.

I undid the cap, and started sipping the contents of the bottle.

Carlos' eyes widened, and he looked at my beverage of choice. I knew that he knew what it was. I also noticed the color start to drain from his face.

"Is that…_blood_?" Carlos asked timidly.

"Why yes. I'm so thirsty," I replied, smirking.

I was amused by how torn Carlos looked at that precise moment. A part of him wanted to run away from me. However, a part of him still wanted to stick around and ask me more questions. I wondered what part of him would ultimately triumph in the end.

"Is that from the two people you…_killed_…last night?" Carlos asked in a soft whisper.

"What are you talking about Carlos? I didn't kill anyone last night," I answered, struggling to keep a straight face.

"But I saw the bodies in the dumpster! Plus, your eyes changed color! That only happens when…well, you know."

I noticed Kendall and James join me and Carlos in the kitchen. I wasn't too surprised. Carlos had been raising his voice. If Kendall and James weren't awake before, they were now.

"What are you two talking about?" James asked.

"The dead bodies in the dumpster last night," Carlos responded.

"Oh yeah. You mean the mannequins?" Kendall replied.

"They weren't mannequins!" Carlos exclaimed.

I was jumping up and down on the inside. I love it when a plan of mine comes together. I thought back to last night. I had witnessed the whole thing. Carlos screaming like a girl when he saw the human corpses. Him tripping over his discarded bag of trash. It was highly entertaining.

"Do you want to continue our conversation some place more…_private_?" Carlos inquired.

James and Kendall exchanged looks with each other. I had to stifle my laugh; I knew what that probably sounded like. That made it even funnier to me. Kendall merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. Fifteen," I answered.

"Stop that!" Carlos remarked.

XXXXX

The two of us were sitting in the Big Time Rush Mobile in the parking lot. I was in the driver's seat, and Carlos was in the back seat. He didn't want to sit shotgun for some reason…

"How old are you?" Carlos asked.

"Sixteen," I replied.

"How long have you been sixteen?"

"Since my sixteenth birthday."

It was incredibly difficult keeping my laughing at bay that time around. In fact, I failed miserably. Carlos didn't look amused in the slightest. He probably didn't appreciate that I was laughing at him. I couldn't help myself though.

"So you're not like immortal or anything?" he questioned.

"Yes and no. Yes in that we can't die of natural causes. No because there are ways we can die though," I answered.

"Like what?"

"Nice try Carlos, but I'm not going to tell you the ways vampires can die just so you can turn around and kill me."

Carlos gasped.

"Logan, I would _never_ try to kill you. Even if you are a scary vampire that drinks blood, kills people, dumps their bodies in dumpsters, and thinks I smell good," Carlos said.

I started laughing uncontrollably. Carlos scooted back as far as the car seat would allow him. I tried to rein myself in, but I couldn't. This was rich.

"So am I the only one that smells good to you, or do other people smell good to you too?" Carlos asked.

"All humans smell good to me. It's just some people's blood smells sweeter to me than others," I stated, smiling with my teeth showing.

I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Carlos fumble with the door handle. I pushed a button, locking the doors before he could go anywhere.

"Hey! You still have ten questions left!" I commented.

"How come you didn't tell me about all of this sooner?" Carlos asked.

"Because 'I'm a vampire' doesn't exactly roll right off the tongue."

I had brought my bottle of pig blood with me. I undid the lid, and took another big swig of it. Carlos had this questioning look in his eyes.

"Is that really blood? I bet it's like fruit punch or fruit water or tomato juice or something," Carlos stated.

I handed him the bottle. He put his lips to it, and raised the bottle. Immediately, he spit it out and started coughing.

"Still think it's 'fruit punch or fruit water or tomato juice or something'?" I asked, using air quotes.

"That was horrible! How can you drink that?" he asked.

"Aw, come on. I think it's delicious! Seven."

"Hey!"

It was hilarious. Carlos would be able to ask me many more questions if he'd stop wasting them on stupid questions. In my defense though, I never said they had to be questions about me being a vampire. I just said he had twenty questions.

"If you're a vampire, then how can you eat human food?" he questioned.

"We need blood to survive, but that doesn't mean we can't eat other things as well. You and James are human, but I know for a fact that you've both ate dog biscuits before. If you're a human, then how can you eat dog food?" I retorted.

"That's different."

"In that it's exactly the same?"

"No!"

I was desperately trying to stay awake, but every minute that passed by, I found that simple task to be increasingly difficult. It was a good thing Carlos only had six questions left. I clenched my teeth together in an effort to stifle an impending yawn.

"How can you eat garlic?" he inquired.

I cackled like a hyena. "That's an urban legend, Carlos. Cloves of garlic don't ward off evil vampire spirits," I stated.

"So you admit you _are_ an evil vampire?"

"What? No!"

"But you just said—"

"Forget what I said!"

"I'm confused. So garlic does or doesn't ward off evil vampire spirits?"

"It doesn't! I'm not an evil vampire either!"

"But you drink blood and kill people!"

"I told you! Vampires _need _to drink blood to survive! For the last time, I didn't kill anyone!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"They're not stupid!"

I took several deep, cleansing breaths. I lightly closed my eyes, and massaged my temples with my index fingers. Normally, I was a patient person—vampire—whatever. However, I was a sleep-deprived phony vampire. Going a night without sleeping a wink will do that to you.

"You have two questions left. Make them count," I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"How do I have two questions left?" he remarked in disbelief.

"One question."

"Knock it off!"

I admired Carlos' gusto. As scared as he was of me, he had a lot of guts talking to me like he was. I mean if I really _was_ a vampire, then he should be careful how he talks to me. Then again, Carlos doesn't really think before he speaks; he just says whatever comes to his mind when it comes to his mind.

"You'll probably say this is a 'stupid question' or whatever," Carlos said using air quotes. "But do you turn into a bat?"

I started cracking up. Carlos was right. That _was_ a pretty stupid question. I looked over at him, and saw him roll his eyes at me. Carlos hated it when people laughed at him. He much rather people laugh _with_ him than _at _him. The one problem with that is he wasn't laughing at the moment.

"Carlos, that's an urban legend too. Will you look at that? It seems like you're out of questions," I commented.

"What? No fair! I still have so much I want to ask you!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Too bad. If you'll excuse me, I have…_vampire stuff_…to attend to."

"You mean—"

"Eh, eh! No more questions! Relax, Carlos. I'm not going to go kill anyone. I'll drink their blood, but I'll make sure they're still alive when I'm done with them."

I winked at Carlos before getting out of the Big Time Rush Mobile. I snickered to myself. Freaking Carlos out was almost too easy. I couldn't help but think that when this was all over, he would probably hate my guts, and might not ever talk to me again. I couldn't worry myself about that though right now. Saying I was tired would be an understatement. I didn't just _want_ to sleep; I _needed_ to sleep. I just hoped I could make it to Stephanie's apartment before I conked out.

XXXXX

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Is your dad home?" I replied.

"No. He stepped out for a while. Why?"

"Do you mind if I sleep here for a bit then?"

"I thought we agreed you couldn't sleep? What about the caffeine pills? Aren't you taking them?"

I grabbed both of her shoulders, startling her as well as myself. Huh. I guess I was a lot more desperate for sleep than I originally thought. I immediately removed my hands from her shoulders. They hung at my sides.

"Look, no one has to know!" I exclaimed.

Stephanie sighed deeply.

"Okay. Do you need me to get you some pillows and blankets?" she questioned.

"No. That won't be necessary," I answered.

I dragged my feet behind me, and flopped down on the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest, and curled up into a fetal position on the couch. Maybe it was because I didn't get any sleep last night, but the couch felt _so_ soft. I closed my eyes blissfully.

"Aren't you going to take out your contacts before you go to sleep?" I heard Stephanie ask me.

"No time," I mumbled.

As I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, I felt something get draped over me. Stephanie must have put a blanket over me. I snuggled into it, before getting some much needed rest.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I hope this chapter turned out okay. I knew I wanted to do a twenty questions thing with it for quite some time now. Oh, and I feel like doing a one-shot based off the episode 'Big Time Pranks.' I seriously need to stop getting inspired by new episodes. At this rate, I'll have at least twenty-five fics by the end of the second season. Anyways, I hope you'll let me know what you thought of this chapter. **


	5. Confidante

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I know something I want to eventually do with this story. I was just debating whether or not to do it…yet. I wish I could say I had Writer's Block, but really I was just feeling incredibly lazy. I sincerely apologize. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. We just celebrated Thanksgiving not Christmas!**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Confidante_

_Stephanie's POV_

So Logan was getting some much needed rest at my apartment. The plan that the two of us had come up with was going brilliantly. Carlos actually thought that Logan was a vampire. Now it was time for phase two of the plan. Of course, Logan didn't know about phase two because it had everything to do with me and absolutely nothing to do with him.

The only reason I agreed to this in the first place was so that I could get closer to Carlos. Surely keeping the fact that Logan was a "vampire" a secret was very difficult for Carlos. He would need to tell _someone_ in order to keep his sanity. I was ready and willing to be the person he tells—his confidante.

I knocked on the door of Apartment 2J. Carlos opened the door.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up?" he greeted, his eyes darting around the room wildly.

"May I come in?" I asked, stifling a laugh. Logan had really gotten underneath Carlos' skin from the looks of things.

He didn't answer me verbally. He simply pulled the door open enough for me to enter, before shutting and locking it behind him in a hurry. His paranoia was…_cute_.

"What's wrong? You're acting funny…even for you," I commented.

I could see the internal struggle going on inside Carlos' helmeted head. It was clear that he wanted to tell me. It was killing him keeping this a secret. However, he also didn't want me to know for whatever reason.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Wait. What am I doing? I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone! What was I thinking?" Carlos remarked, slapping himself on the forehead with his hand.

I closed the distance between us. I placed one hand on his shoulder in a comforting, reassuring gesture. With my other hand, I lifted his chin up so that he was looking at me instead of his feet. Inwardly, I was jumping up and down being so close to my crush. I took a deep breath, and tried to keep my cool.

"Of course you can tell me. You can tell me anything," I said.

He had a downtrodden expression etched on his face. His shoulders slumped. He shook himself free from my grasp, and turned around to walk away from me.

"You'll think I'm being ridiculous," he replied.

Carlos was making it extremely difficult not to laugh. He had no idea how adorable he could be even when he wasn't even trying to be.

"Carlos, I won't. Just tell me. It's not good for you to keep things bottled up," I commented.

He reluctantly spun around on his heels to face me. He quickly scanned his surroundings to make sure that the two of us were alone. He heaved a deep sigh before speaking.

"Logan's a vampire," he stated.

It was the moment of truth. Either the plan Logan and I came up with could explode in my face right here right now, or I could ensure that Carlos continues to believe that Logan really is a vampire.

"You think so too?" I replied.

Carlos leaned in closer, and arched his eyebrows in response.

"Wait. What?" he asked.

"I've always thought Logan was a vampire too. I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," I explained.

Carlos grabbed both of my hands. His eyes lit up with relief and joy. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation that traveled up and down my spine when his hand touched mine.

"You have no idea how hard it was keeping this to myself! I'm glad I can finally talk to someone about this!" he beamed.

I firmly pressed my lips together, biting back an impending smile. Maybe Logan wouldn't be the one to blow our cover; maybe I would be. Carlos was just so adorably naïve.

"So when did you first know Logan was a vampire?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"To be honest, from the moment I first met him, I knew there was something different about Logan," I answered.

Carlos' eyes bugged out, and he had to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Hey! You will not believe what I found in the dumpster on garbage night! I went to help Logan take out the trash. He went down first. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but once I got down there, I opened up the dumpster to throw my bag of trash away, and I saw two dead bodies on top of the trash pile," Carlos recalled.

"No way! You mean—" I responded before Carlos cut me off.

"Yep. That's not even the half of it either! I went to go get Kendall and James to show them, but when I got back, and opened the dumpster lid, the dead bodies were gone. Instead there were two dummies."

I had known what Logan's plan had been all along when it came to trash night. I wondered how it turned out. Hearing Carlos' tale was better than I had even imagined. He was clearly spooked. His voice shook. All the color seemed to be drained from his face.

"There's more too! See, I know that he killed those two people because I saw his eyes change color. They were brown when he asked me to take out the trash. They were like a honey color when he returned to Apartment 2J. Plus, I saw him drinking a bottle of blood. I don't know whose blood it was, but it _was_ blood. I tasted it, and it was awful! Then, to top it off, he said that I smelled good even though I wasn't wearing any cologne," Carlos explained.

I inwardly cringed when Carlos talked about tasting the blood. I remembered all too well what that tasted like. It was a sure way to invoke vomiting. I wanted to make some witty remark about the way Carlos smells, but I thought I'd just bite my tongue on that one. He _did_ smell good though. Even when he _wasn't_ wearing any cologne…

"I feel like such a horrible person now though!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"The more people who know what Logan is, the more people are in danger. I never should have told you."

"But Carlos, I already told you that I knew Logan was a vampire."

I thought it was incredibly sweet how concerned for my safety Carlos was. From what I could tell, Carlos was just an all-around sweet guy.

"Where's Logan now?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know he was sleeping peacefully in my apartment.

"Out hunting, I guess. I don't like the idea of him killing innocent people one bit though. Just to be on the safe side, you should stay away from him. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Carlos said.

I was so touched. Carlos was just being all kinds of adorable right now. He was so oblivious that I almost felt bad that I was in on this too. Almost. My plan was starting to come together nicely. I would be Carlos' confidante. I would be the one he came to when he needed to talk about this. This would bring Carlos and me closer together. I just knew it.

"You don't think Logan would…hurt…me, do you?" I asked, playing up the 'damsel in distress' role.

Carlos wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. I blissfully inhaled his intoxicating scent. Being in his arms felt so right to me. It's like we belonged together.

"Don't worry, Stephanie. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you," Carlos replied.

This whole situation was all kinds of hilarious. I started laughing uncontrollably, but I tried to pass it off as me sobbing. Believe it or not, Carlos bought it. He hugged me even tighter. Maybe being behind the camera wasn't my calling; maybe I should be in front of it instead.

"I know you're scared Stephanie, but please don't cry. Everything will be okay. You'll see," Carlos said.

"You're…not going to…kill…Logan…are you? He's…your friend," I sobbed, really playing it up.

Much to my dismay, Carlos pulled away from me. He held me at arm's length. Once again, he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. He looked me straight in the eyes. It took every ounce of willpower I had to mask the smile on my face.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. If that means I have to kill one of my best friends to ensure that, then…I guess that's what I'll do. I don't know how though. Logan wouldn't tell me how to kill a vampire," Carlos said.

Hearing Carlos say that made it difficult yet again for me to keep my composure. He sounded so surprised that Logan wouldn't tell him how to kill a vampire.

"Lucky for you, I'm well versed in vampire folklore. According to Twilight, the only way to kill a vampire is to rip him apart and burn the pieces. That would be pretty hard for a mere human to do. However, shows like _The Vampire Diaries_ are more traditional in their beliefs; a wooden stake through the heart will do the trick," I explained.

I saw the tremendous opportunity that had presented itself to me. I knew that I could very easily jump ship. Originally, I was supposed to help Logan convince Carlos that Logan was a vampire. Well, he was already convinced that Logan was a vampire, so my mission was accomplished. I could now…move on. Now, I could help Carlos "kill" Logan, and Logan wouldn't suspect a thing. In a twist of fate, Logan would be the one who was oblivious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here! I don't feel comfortable killing Logan. I don't want you to kill him either. Not unless he does something to put either one of us in danger," Carlos said.

"So you rather he kills one of us first? I'm sorry Carlos, but it's kill or be killed. If we don't kill him, then he'll beat us to the punch and kill one or both of us. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just stand by and let that happen," I responded.

"He's not like that! He's not an evil vampire!"

I admired Carlos' loyalty to Logan. Really, I did. I had the element of surprise though. The last thing Logan expected was for me to double-cross him. Little did Carlos know that I wouldn't _really_ kill Logan. I would just make it look like I did. I felt like a kid in the candy store. I could hardly contain my excitement. Carlos was clueless. Logan was clueless. I held all the cards.

"There's no such thing as a good vampire, Carlos! Vampires are vampires!" I remarked.

"Stephanie, calm down, please? I'll handle this," Carlos said.

"Carlos, you don't have a mean bone in your body. No offense, but how are you going to 'handle this' if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know, but I will. I don't want you putting yourself in danger though. I know that much."

He pulled me in for another hug. I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder and fake cried. I had grown pretty good at willing myself to cry over the years. I could pretty much do it on command. It made my fake crying all the more convincing if there was moisture to accompany it.

"Carlos, I don't want you putting yourself in danger either. If anything were to happen to you…" I started to say.

"Shh! Nothing will happen to me. Logan won't hurt you. He won't hurt me either. We probably don't even need to do anything about him," Carlos commented.

"But he killed those two people! He's probably out hunting more people right now as we speak!"

"Yeah, but he would never hurt us."

"Oh, so it's okay for him to kill other people so long as it's not us?"

"Stephanie, that's not what I meant."

"If you won't do something about this, Carlos, then you leave me no choice; I will."

I pulled away from his embrace. I couldn't help but notice the frown that spread across his face once he realized that. If I was being completely honest with myself, after having been in Carlos' arms, it felt weird now that I wasn't. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I walked away from Carlos. I had to head back to my apartment. I had preparations to make for phase three. I had the perfect thing in my nightstand drawer for phase three.

"Stephanie, wait," Carlos called out.

As much as it pained me to do it, I showed myself out, and shut the door behind me—shutting the door on Carlos. A part of me felt bad for both Logan and Carlos. They both had no idea what was coming next. Only I knew that. They would both find out though…all in due time.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Okay, so this was probably crap. Hopefully you Carphanie fans are happy though. That Stephanie really is proving to be a wily one, don't you think? Wow, at the rate this is going, this story might not even make it to the ten chapter mark. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I don't feel like there's a whole lot more I can do with this story, sadly. If you're not too mad at me for taking a week to update, I hope you'll leave me a review. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Deception

**A/N: Okay, if you're reading this, and you've asked me to read and review your story (or stories as the case may be) and I haven't got around to it yet, will you kindly remind me? See, I want to because I want to establish a good rapport with my readers, but I know that a bunch of people have asked me, and I frankly can't remember who all asked me and what story (or stories) they wanted me to read. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Deception_

_Logan's POV_

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Stephanie said upon entering her apartment.

I groggily opened my eyes. I don't know how long I had been sleeping. I don't even know when I first fell asleep. All I knew was that I didn't feel _as_ tired anymore. I _did_ still feel tired a little bit though. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's after seven o'clock," Stephanie answered.

That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Everyone back at 2J was probably wondering where I was. We usually ate at six o'clock in the evening. Why did Stephanie let me sleep so long? How was I going to explain my way out of this one?

"I should probably head back," I said, getting up from the couch.

"What are you going to tell everyone?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to tell Carlos that I went hunting. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'll just say I was at a friend's apartment, and lost track of the time."

I was surprising even myself. Who knew lying would come so easy for me? Wait a second. Was that really something to celebrate in the first place?

"What happens when they ask whose apartment you were at?" she inquired.

"I'll tell them the truth; I was with you," I answered.

"No! Don't!"

"What? Why?"

"If you tell Carlos you were with me, you'll blow our cover. He'll think that the two of us are conspiring together!"

Okay even I had to admit that this was starting to get way too complicated. I had to tell Carlos one thing. I had to tell everyone else something different. I could tell everyone else I was with Stephanie, but I couldn't tell Carlos I was with Stephanie. I was starting to lie so much that I was having difficulty even remembering what lies I had told what people.

"Alright. My lips are sealed. Now if you'll excuse me, I really should be going," I said.

"Wait! Before you go, let me get you something real quick," she told me.

Against my better judgment, I followed Stephanie to her bedroom. I saw her dumping some powder into a paper tray, and then place the tray on a scale. I had no idea what the powder was. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know what the powder was. Wait. Was _that_ what she was going to give me? What was I even supposed to do with it?

"What is that?" I asked.

"Something that will help you freak Carlos out," she replied.

"How _exactly_ will it freak him out?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask _way_ too many questions?"

"Excuse me for being cautious! I can't just turn it off on a whim!"

I closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose while taking several deep, cleansing breaths. I wasn't a risk taker. I liked to know what I was getting into before I got into it. I didn't just jump in head first.

"Look, we're on the same side here. Don't you trust me?" Stephanie asked.

"Not at the moment," I answered honestly.

Stephanie chuckled. I opened my eyes only to roll them at her. I didn't find anything amusing about this whatsoever. It was kind of hard to trust her when she wouldn't even tell me what that powder was.

"Okay, well what can I do so that you will trust me?" she questioned.

"Tell me what the powder is," I responded.

"I can't do that."

"Then I don't trust you."

The two of us were at an impasse. She, for whatever reason, didn't want to tell me what the powder was. I wasn't going to do anything with that powder when I wasn't even sure what it was to begin with.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Stephanie commented.

"Hey! Worry keeps you alive. Without it, you'd have no concept of danger," I replied.

"Who said this powder was dangerous?"

"Ha! I wasn't even talking about the powder! Now I know it _is_ dangerous though!"

"It's _not_ dangerous! I weighed it!"

"Tell me what it is!"

"Why does it even matter?"

"It just does!"

She and I were quickly growing frustrated with one another. So frustrated, in fact, that we couldn't even look one another in the eyes. My heart was racing. My breathing had accelerated. I felt the same way I felt whenever I got into an altercation with someone; I detested the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Fine, then at least tell me what I'm supposed to do with it," I said.

"You're supposed to rub it on. Once it is absorbed through your skin…on second thought, never mind," she told me.

"Once it is absorbed through my skin, what happens?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'll never agree to rub it on you in the first place!"

"Ha! So something bad _will_ happen when it is absorbed through my skin!"

"I never said that!"

"You said that I'd never agree to it ergo something bad will happen!"

"You're unbelievable! You leave me no choice."

What happened next I never would have anticipated. She picked up the paper tray of unknown powder and threw it on me. I hastily brushed the remnants of it off my clothes with my hands. I could not believe she just did that.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"I told you that you left me no choice!" she exclaimed.

Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I was overwhelmed with not only worry, but fear as well. I always liked to be in the know. I didn't deal so well with facing the unknown. However, now that Stephanie threw that powder on me—some of it landing on my exposed forearms—I didn't know what was to come.

Then, it dawned on me; I had inadvertently caused more of the powder to be absorbed through my skin when I used my hands to brush it off my clothes. What was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? I had played right into Stephanie's hands. Whose side was she on anyways? I thought she said we were on the same side?

"Whatever Stephanie. I'm going to 2J now," I said, before heading towards the front door.

"No! Not yet! Wait about twenty minutes, then you can go wherever you want," she replied.

I rubbed my chin, tilted my head, and looked up in the air thoughtfully.

"Hmm…you threw that powder on me despite me wanting to have nothing to do with it. Now you want me to do what _you_ say? Big pass here," I remarked, before leaving through the front door.

XXXXX

When I arrived back at Apartment 2J, I was relieved to find that only Carlos was there. He was reclining on the sofa watching television. I smirked to myself when I saw him jump ever so slightly when he saw me come through the front door.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"Where do you _think_ I was?" I retorted.

"Oh."

I could tell that something was troubling Carlos. You know, besides the whole him-being-freaked-out-because-one-of-his-best-friends-is-a-vampire-or-at-least-he-thinks-I'm-a-vampire thing.

"Is something the matter?" I questioned.

"I want to tell you, but I can't. I mean I shouldn't," Carlos responded.

I cautiously approached Carlos. He shrank away from me the closer I got. I could sense the inner turmoil he was no doubt experiencing at this moment. Granted, I had no idea what his inner turmoil was about.

"You can tell me anything, Carlos. We're best friends," I said.

"Stay away from Stephanie," he blurted out.

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. Wait a second. Did I hear that right? Did he just say what I think he said? So many questions raced through my mind. Why would Carlos say something like that? Did he know something I didn't know?

"Okay, I'll bite," I said. Carlos scooted away from me. I chuckled to myself. Maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. "Why should I stay away from Stephanie?"

I saw words percolating, but they never quite came out of Carlos' mouth. He seemed to be tripping over his words. His ominous warning raised all sorts of flags in my head. I could tell that he wanted to tell me, but he also didn't want to betray Stephanie's confidence. He was being pulled in two entirely different directions.

"…She wants to…_kill_…you. She knows what you are," he answered.

A light bulb went off in my head. Oh no!

"The pow—the p—" I said before I literally couldn't speak anymore.

It felt like I had a fat lip. It felt like my tongue had gone completely numb. It felt like the way your mouth feels when the dentist swabs some analgesic cream on your teeth and gums before doing dental work.

"What did you say? Logan, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, genuine worry creeping into his voice.

His eyes had grown wide in fear. He got up from the sofa and made his way over to me without any sign of reservations. I had no idea what my face looked like right about now, but if I had to guess, I probably looked shocked and scared. I had good reason to be scared. I had lost my ability to speak.

The door to Apartment 2J opened, and Stephanie walked in. Upon seeing her, I backed away from her. This didn't go unnoticed by Carlos. I frantically pointed at Stephanie.

"What's wrong with Logan?" Stephanie asked innocently.

I was completely beside myself. She stood there like she had nothing to do with what was happening to me. She may fool Carlos, but she wasn't fooling me. I didn't buy her innocent act for one second because I knew better.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm really worried, Stephanie. He's getting awfully worked up. I just wish I knew why," Carlos stated.

"Don't worry about it, Carlos. I'm sure it's nothing. He's probably just being his usual dramatic self," Stephanie remarked.

My blood was boiling. She was a real piece of work! How could she just stand there and dismiss it after what she did to me? I couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning. I didn't know what to expect next. I'm not sure I even _wanted_ to know what would happen next.

An idea came to me. I rushed off to my room to find a pencil and a piece of paper. If I couldn't say what I wanted to say, I could at least write it down. My part of the room was uber-organized, and so in no time at all I found precisely what I was looking for.

I went to pick up the pencil, but was horrified when I couldn't even get a grip on it. That would require me being able to flex my fingers, which now I was incapable of doing. As if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't even feel my fingers anymore. Okay, now I was really starting to freak out.

Carlos and Stephanie had followed me. I saw Carlos raise his eyebrows at the sight of a piece of paper and pencil neatly placed on my desk.

"Logan, what is it? What's wrong? You're really starting to freak me out now," Carlos admitted.

I was so incredibly frustrated. I wanted to answer Carlos, but I couldn't; I couldn't answer him verbally. I couldn't even write down what I wanted to say either. I looked over at Stephanie, and I saw her smirking at me. If I could, I'm sure I would have clenched my fists right about now. However, I couldn't even do that.

I finally started to see the big picture. I actually couldn't believe that I didn't see it sooner. Stephanie had lied to me. She said that she was on my side; she wasn't on my side. On the contrary, she had double-crossed me. How could she do that to me? Why would she do that to me?

Then, something started to happen to me that logically made absolutely no sense at all. My heart rate was starting to slow down. I was angry; I was furious with Stephanie. If anything, my heart should be racing _not_ slowing down!

"Oh, and to answer your question from before, Logan, it's tetrodotoxin," Stephanie said.

I gasped as my blood ran cold. Tetrodotoxin. I knew what that was. Given all of my symptoms, I should have known the powder was tetrodotoxin. I legitimately started to fear for my life. I witnessed Stephanie weighing the powder out on a scale, but what if she gave me too much? What if she didn't know how much was too much? People could _die_ from tetrodotoxin! I didn't want to die!

"Hold on. 'Your question from before' you said? The two of you were with each other earlier? Stephanie, what happened? What did you do to Logan?" Carlos asked, raising his voice.

"He's a vampire, Carlos! A _vampire_! The world's a much safer place without him in it," Stephanie said nonchalantly.

"That's not your call to make, Stephanie! Besides, he's my best friend! My _best friend_!"

"Humans and vampires can't _be_ best friends!"

I was terrified by a new development. I clutched my chest in pain; I couldn't bend my fingers or anything, so it was more like I placed my hand over my heart. No sooner had I done that did my knees buckle. I dropped to my knees.

"Logan? Logan! Stephanie, what do we do?" Carlos shouted.

I had no idea if Stephanie even answered Carlos, for at that moment, I felt myself falling forward. I don't recall hitting the floor or someone catching me. The only thing I was aware of was the dark nothingness I was now swimming in.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: For those of you who were wondering, I got the idea of using tetrodotoxin from the CSI: Miami episode, "Curse of the Coffin." Like Logan said in this chapter, people can die from tetrodotoxin. However, when used in the proper amount, tetrodotoxin could be used to help people fake their own death. Thank you so very much to everyone who has supported this story!**


	7. Burial

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is…to own Big Time Rush. *closes eyes and chants* Christmas Miracle, Christmas Miracle…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Burial_

_Carlos' POV_

I stood completely frozen in my tracks for a few seconds. I guess I was too busy trying to wrap my head around the fact that what I thought just happened _did_ just happen. Logan lay perfectly still on the floor. I stared at him hopefully expecting to see the steady rise and fall of his chest, but there was none.

I knelt down beside my fallen best friend and put two fingers to his throat desperately checking for a pulse. I pulled my hand back as soon as I touched his icy skin. I placed my two fingers on his neck a second time, and searched for a pulse again, ignoring the cold temperature of Logan's skin. My heart sank when I couldn't find a pulse.

I grabbed Logan by the shoulders and shook him. I knew he probably wouldn't wake, but I figured it was worth a shot anyways.

"Logie? Come on, buddy! Wake up! Please?" I cried out, tears blurring my vision.

Nothing. He didn't answer me. He didn't even stir. I wasn't even sure if he could even hear me. For all I know, he hadn't heard a word I said. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. This was just some bad dream.

Logan always had pale skin, but his skin looked even paler than normal. It even looked slightly bluish. Laying there like that, he seemed so peaceful. There was no hint of fear on his face. There was no sign of pain either.

How was all of this even possible? It seemed like just yesterday that I found out that Logan was a vampire. Now, he was…I couldn't even bring myself to finish that thought. That's how much it hurt to even think it.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I don't care what anyone else says, Logan isn't…he can't be…I used the back of my hand to wipe away some tears.

"If this is some sort of prank, Logie, it isn't funny! It isn't funny at all!" I commented.

I knew this wasn't a prank. I knew that Logan would never pull a prank like this. That didn't stop me from hoping this all was just one big prank. I much rather have Logan in my life so that I could be mad at him for pulling a prank like this than not have Logan in my life at all.

I cradled Logan's head in my lap. I was surprised by how heavy he felt. Logan was a little bit taller than me, but out of the four of us, he had always been the lightest. I think now I know what dead weight means.

Stephanie took one step towards me. I scooted away from her, pulling Logan with me. Her hand was suspended in mid-air. She remained rooted in place.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos," she said.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Well, apology _unaccepted_!" I exclaimed.

I don't know what I ever saw in Stephanie. I mean, sure she's hot. That's a given. She gets off on scaring people though. She…_killed_…Logan. Hot or not, Logan didn't deserve that even if he _was_ a vampire! Great! Now I'm thinking about him in the past tense!

"Carlos, don't you see that I was doing this to protect you, me, and everyone you care about? Logan's killed before! He was a monster! Who's to say who his next victim would have been? It could have been me. It could have been you. Maybe you were willing to take that risk, but I wasn't!" Stephanie remarked.

"You didn't want to take a risk? You sound just like…" I trailed off.

"I sound like who? Logan?"

I turned my head and looked away. I didn't want Stephanie to see the fresh wave of tears leaking from my eyes. She probably thought I was being a big crybaby, but I didn't care. Logan was my best friend! I had every right to mourn his…death.

"Logan may have been a vampire, but he was different. He would never harm you, me, or anyone," I said.

"Are you forgetting that he killed two people? You saw their bodies in the dumpster, Carlos! Besides, who's to say whether or not Logan really cared about any of us?" Stephanie replied.

I met her gaze only to glare daggers at her. My vision was hazy because of my tears. Only now they were tears of sadness _and_ anger.

"Oh, so now Logan didn't care about us? Are you even hearing yourself right now? Of course he cared about us! Logie has…_had_…the biggest heart of anyone I know…knew…whatever!" I shouted back.

"Vampires don't have hearts; at least not in the way that you and I have hearts. Having a heart means having compassion. Vampires have no compassion. They're vicious, sadistic creatures that don't even deserve to exist beside us!" Stephanie commented.

I placed my hands over my ears, and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I didn't want to hear anything else that Stephanie had to say. I couldn't stand to hear her talk about Logan like that anymore. Some tears had made their way into my mouth, and I could taste the saltiness of my tears.

I felt Stephanie try to pry my hands from my ears, but I wasn't budging. So instead, she wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. I removed my hands from my ears, and tried to free myself, but she had a remarkably strong grip. I completely lost it, and started sobbing.

"It's okay, Carlos. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see," Stephanie said.

"No…it's…not! Logan…is…gone…and he…won't…be…coming…back!" I responded, my statement broken up by my sobs.

I wasn't even sure how I felt about Stephanie right now. She was hugging me even though she was the last person I wanted hugging me at the time. Although something about having her in my arms felt…right…somehow. No! She killed Logan! It's wrong! It's definitely wrong!

Now I was free from Stephanie, but only because _she _pulled away from _me_. She took my hand in hers.

"Logan will always be with you, Carlos. Right here," she said, placing my hand over my heart.

I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face at that moment even if I wanted to. I didn't even _want_ to either. The only thing I _wanted_ was my best friend back. The way things looked, I wouldn't be getting what I wanted.

I noticed some of my tears splatter on Logan's face. Like some idiot, I foolishly thought they would cause him to wake up. I guess I should have known better.

"We should probably do something with his body though. If anyone were to find Logan like this, there would be no explaining our way out of this," Stephanie said.

"Excuse me? _Our_ way? No, no, no! I had nothing to do with this! This was all you! So, good luck explaining _your_ way out of this!" I replied.

Stephanie stood up and began pacing back and forth in the living room. She seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't know what she was thinking about. I didn't _want_ to know what she was thinking about. That would mean I cared what she was thinking about, and I could care less.

"I got it! There are crates in the basement. We can put Logan in one of those crates," Stephanie said.

I gently placed Logan's head on the carpet, before standing up myself.

"No way! Logan hates being trapped in small spaces!" I exclaimed.

"Carlos, he won't even be able to tell the difference!" she replied.

I hated to admit it, but Stephanie had a point. Still, I didn't like the idea of stuffing Logan's body in a crate. I sniffled. His _body_. That's all Logan was anymore. His heart had stopped beating. His soul was someplace else, probably in Heaven. Everything that was uniquely Logan was gone. All that remained was a shell of my best friend.

"I don't care! The answer is still no! Wait a second. How do you know there are crates in the basement?" I asked.

"When I first came to The Palm Woods, before I started masquerading as The Palm Woods' Ghost, I had to scope this place out to see where the best place to put my hidden cameras would be. In the process, I became quite familiar with the layout of The Palm Woods. I bet you didn't even know this place _had_ a basement," Stephanie responded.

"Now that you mention it, no. I didn't know this place had a basement. Anyways, forget it. I'm not stuffing Logan in a crate! There has to be some other way!"

Hearing Stephanie merely mention The Palm Woods Ghost made me think back to when Logan and I went 'ghost hunting' together. Of course, he didn't believe in ghosts. Something about science disproving any notion of the supernatural. However, by the end of our wacky adventure, he was very much a believer. The doodoo in his pants was proof.

I fondly remembered how Logan and I would often go off on crazy little adventures like that. He and I went ghost hunting together. He and I formed The Good Luck Patrol together. We even made code names for each other. He was Lucky Charm. I was Rabbit's Foot. Kendall, James, and I all helped Logan to come out of his shell. He was naturally a shy person. However, Logan was the only one who would go ghost hunting with me or form The Good Luck Patrol with me. I'd like to think that was proof that I caused Logan to come out of his shell the most.

"Carlos, there's no time! We have to move Logan! Now!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Once more, I knew Stephanie had a point. There was no telling when someone might walk in through the front door. As much as I wanted to see Stephanie try to explain her way out of this one, I knew that they would think I was somehow involved too. She was right. I had to do something now.

"Okay. So how are we going to move him?" I asked.

XXXXX

After some assistance from Buddha Bob, we managed to smuggle Logan into the basement. It was a good thing Buddha Bob was the maintenance man, otherwise it might not have worked. First Buddha Bob "repaired" the security cameras in The Palm Woods. Then, he used an extra large trash bag to transport Logan in. Nothing was suspicious about the maintenance man taking out trash, right?

Now, Logan was snuggled inside one of the crates in the basement. It was bad enough that he was in a crate in the first place; I didn't want to put the lid on yet. I don't think I could do that.

"Uh…what's wrong with Logan?" Buddha Bob asked.

Stephanie started chuckling. After she elbowed me in the ribs, I joined her in chuckling.

"Nothing's wrong with Logan! This is just a prank!" Stephanie answered.

"Yeah! A prank!" I added in my best fake-happy voice.

Buddha Bob looked back and forth between me and Stephanie.

"Uh…okay. Am I done here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied.

Buddha Bob couldn't leave the basement any quicker. Once again, it was just me and Stephanie with Logan.

Now that Buddha Bob had left, I could let my tears fall freely. Seeing Logan lying in a crate just made this all so very real for me. He was really gone. He was really…_dead_. If only Stephanie hadn't given Logan that Tetris stuff…

"You and Logan were really close, weren't you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I consider myself a people person, but there was something about Logan that just drew people to him. I remember even when we were little, I would get jealous of how close Kendall and James were to Logan. Back then, we would often fight over Logan. Of course with Logan being so smart, he would often suggest that we do something _together_; all four of us. Plus, there is something about Logan that makes people want to protect him. I mean, he and I are the youngest, but even I feel protective of Logan," I explained.

I saw understanding and sympathy written all over Stephanie's face. As upset as I was with her, it looked…_real_.

"I just wish you had a chance to get to know Logan better, Stephanie. He was great. He was the best," I said sadly.

"I really am sorry, Carlos. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you right now, but maybe someday you'll forgive me. I should probably go. I'm sure you want some time alone with Logan," Stephanie replied.

She was right about that. I did want to just be alone with Logan. There were things I wanted to say to Logan that I didn't really feel like saying in front of Stephanie. There were things I wanted to do that I didn't really feel like doing in front of Stephanie. I wanted to be able to just give in to my emotions without worrying about anybody watching.

Stephanie was almost out of the basement when she turned around to face me.

"Carlos, there's something you should know," she said.

"I thought you were leaving?" I asked; I guess I must have said that out loud after all.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Then, just like that, Stephanie had left the basement. I stood over Logan. I looked down inside the crate at him. It was a rectangular crate. I'm not good at guessing how long it was, but it was big enough for Logan. He just couldn't sit up…not that he _could_ sit up…

I reached in my pants pocket and fumbled around, searching through its contents. At long last, I found what I was looking for. I pulled it out, and set it in the crate on Logan's chest right over his heart. It was a purple rabbit's foot.

"This isn't goodbye, you know? I'll be back. I'll come and visit you everyday. I promise. I'll visit you so much that you'll get sick of me. Not that you _can_ get sick of me anymore…I know it's scary in there, but…I don't even know what I'm saying," I said out loud.

My eyes stung with tears.

"I miss you so much, Logie. You're more than my best friend; You're like a brother to me. What am I supposed to do without you? Huh? It's not that I'm mad at you. I could never be mad at you…" I trailed off.

I couldn't stand to see Logan like that anymore, so I did the one thing that were he alive, he wouldn't want me to do-I put the lid on the crate.

To Be Continued…


	8. Phoenix

**A/N: "It's almost a triple rainbow! Oh God! Oh God, it's so beautiful! What does it mean? It's almost a triple rainbow! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" If you don't know what it is I'm quoting, then shame on you. If you do know though, you WIN! Kendall is freaking hilarious! The whole thing cracks me up every time I watch it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I own nothing. Ha! I almost typed "I won nothing." Which is also true, but beside the point…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Phoenix_

_Logan's POV_

I woke up to pitch black darkness. Immediately, I started to panic. If my eyes were open, then why couldn't I see anything? To make matters worse, I felt like I couldn't even move. Using my hands, I felt all around me to get a handle on my surroundings. I deduced that I was either in a wooden crate or a coffin.

If I thought I was panicking before, then I have no idea what I was doing now. I was extremely claustrophobic. What little oxygen was inside whatever I was in felt like it was heavy and thick; too thick for me to breathe. My lungs started to feel constricted, and my chest felt like it was on fire. My vision blurred with tears; not that I could even see anything in the first place.

I was startled by a new development. The crate or coffin started to shake as though someone was rocking it back and forth. Then, I realized that the crate or coffin wasn't what was shaking; _I _was what was shaking.

I didn't comprehend what was going on here. I was thoroughly confused. I thought I had already died. If so, then why was I brought back to life only to die all over again? Or perhaps I was mistaken. Maybe I didn't really die the first time. At any rate, I was terrified that I would die for real this time.

I desperately rapped my knuckles on what I guess would be the ceiling of whatever I was in.

"Help! Can anyone hear me? Somebody? Anybody? Get me out of here!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I placed the palms of my hands on the ceiling directly above my face, and pushed with all my might. I tried and I tried, but it wouldn't budge. It was then that I knew that the only way I would make it out alive if someone opened it from the outside. Aside from being trapped inside something, I didn't even know where I was. What if there wasn't even anyone around?

There was no way around it; I was going to die in here. I had never given much thought to how I would die, but being trapped inside a crate was not at all how I pictured spending my last moments on Earth.

"Please!" I cried out, my voice breaking. "I'm trapped! Someone help me! I just want out of here! Someone get me out of here!"

I continued to push against the ceiling of the crate hoping against hope that I would somehow be able to break myself free from the prison I was in. I realized that I would have a much better shot at it if I weren't freaking out, but it's not like my panic attacks came with an off button.

I was too young to die. I was only sixteen years old! There was still so much that I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to take this boy band thing as far as it could go as long as it could go for James' sake, so that he could fulfill his lifelong dream. I wanted to eventually one day fulfill my own lifelong dream of becoming a doctor. I wanted to get married and have kids someday. I knew that they would have the three best uncles in the world in Kendall, James, and Carlos. However, none of that looked like it would ever happen; not if I couldn't make it out of here alive.

It was starting to become difficult to even breathe. I wanted to curl up into a fetal position as though that would somehow protect me, but given my current predicament, I couldn't even do that.

Logically, I knew that the smartest thing I could do was to quit shouting for someone to come and help me, and quit physically exerting myself so much. I would only tire myself out which would mean that I'd need even more oxygen just to catch my breath. However, I couldn't just lay in here and die in silence. I couldn't just lay in here and _not_ try to get someone to help me. I had to do something, even if that something depleted my limited supply of oxygen quicker.

I felt a constant stream of tears roll down my cheeks. Each breath was harder to take than the one before it.

"Can anyone…hear me?" I sobbed. "Help…me! I'm…alone…and…scared! I…can…barely…breathe! Someone…Anyone…"

My voice was now dry and hoarse. It felt as though my esophagus was lined with sandpaper. I tried to continue screaming for help, but my voice wouldn't even cooperate with me anymore. I couldn't even choke out a whisper, much less a scream.

My arms fell to my sides. I no longer had the strength to push on the ceiling or pound my fists on the ceiling. I don't even think I had enough energy left to even clench my hands into fists. My eyelids started to droop as my head lolled to the side. This was it. I was dying. It was only a matter of time now.

Then I heard a most miraculous sound that was music to my ears; I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I didn't know who they belonged to, but that didn't matter. Someone was coming. That's all that mattered.

There was one small problem; how was I going to get their attention? My voice wasn't cooperating. I couldn't yell, much less whisper. My supply of energy had been depleted. I tried to lift my arms, but they stubbornly remained by my sides. I tried to kick with my feet, but there was a prickly sensation running throughout the length of all my limbs from being in one position for so long.

The identity of my potential savior was revealed to me when he started talking to me. I knew that voice. Carlos.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I know you hate being trapped in small spaces. What did you say that was called again? Clause…something or another…But Stephanie said that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Carlos said, before I heard him stop to sob.

I felt so bad for Carlos. I could clearly tell that he was broken up over all of this. I wanted to do something-anything-to reassure him that I wasn't gone. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything but lay there in silence.

Hearing Stephanie's name mentioned got me all worked up. My breathing became much more rapid. My heart rate increased tenfold. I'm sure if I was capable of clenching my hands in fists, I would have done that too. After all, this was all Stephanie's fault; I will never forget how she flipped on me. I will never forget how she doused me with tetrodotoxin.

"I already miss you Logan-so much. I told you that I would come visit you everyday. I always keep my promises…even if I _do _need to stop promising people stuff. I can't help myself though. I'm good for it though…usually. I mean, Jenny is touring with Death Smash. Here I am visiting you. Although, I wasn't able to make our tuba-playing friend from Minnesota a famous jazz tuba player…" Carlos trailed off.

Though I agreed that Carlos needed to stop promising people things, I also agreed that he was good for it. I also agreed that he couldn't help himself; he just had a big heart. That's all it really was. I couldn't fault him for that.

I suddenly came up with a brilliant idea. I may not be able to move or talk, but who ever said I needed to do any of those things to get Carlos' attention. I focused entirely on one goal, and coughed as loud as I could, hoping Carlos had heard me.

"Logan? Is that you? I'm not hearing things, am I?" Carlos asked out loud, as I heard him fiddle with the lid of the coffin or whatever I was trapped inside of.

I was blinded by a bright, white light. I would have shielded my eyes with my hands if I could even lift my hands up, but alas, I couldn't. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, protecting my sensitive eyes from the glare.

"Logan? That was you, wasn't it? Or am I just hearing things? Yeah, that must be it. After all, how could you possibly cough when you're supposed to be…you know," Carlos said before sighing. "Great. I'm hearing people cough now. What's wrong with me?"

Despite my eyes' protests, I cracked my eyes open, hoping that Carlos was peering inside and would see that I was very much alive. Everything was blurry at first, but when my eyes finally focused, I saw Carlos staring at me with a ridiculous lopsided grin on his face.

"Logan! It _was _you! I knew it! I just knew it!" Carlos exclaimed gleefully.

He draped one of my arms around his shoulders. He placed one of his arms underneath the small of my back. He placed his other arm beneath the back of my knees. Carlos then proceeded to lift me out of the crate, which I now saw it was, bridal style. The way he was holding me was so embarrassing, even though no one else appeared to be around, that my cheeks flushed crimson.

Carlos' knees wobbled as he tried not to drop me. For a second there, I actually was afraid he would drop me. Luckily, he didn't. He set me down gently on the floor, before engulfing me in a bear hug. I knew that Carlos was happy to see me alive, but still, I was having trouble breathing he was hugging me so tightly.

When he finally released me, my lungs greedily took in the oxygen they had been deprived of for so long. Carlos must have heard me gasping for air. He bashfully looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

For the first time since he lifted me out of the crate, a frown formed on his face when he realized that I wasn't saying anything. He slapped himself on the forehead.

"You must be thirsty. I'll get you some water. I'll be right back," Carlos said, before disappearing.

I wanted to reach my hand out to stop him, or call out to him and ask him not to leave me alone, but I couldn't. I laid my head back. I was utterly exhausted-mentally and physically.

My eyelids started to droop when Carlos returned. He wrapped an arm around my lower back, and helped me sit up. He then held the bottle of sparkling water to my mouth, and helped me drink it. The beverage was cool and refreshing in my dry, parched throat. I readily drank the water.

"Whoa there, Logan. Slow down," Carlos commented.

I started to have a guilty conscience. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this charade. Carlos was so sweet. He was so worried about me. I didn't want to lie to him any longer. He deserved the truth. I was scared though. How would Carlos handle it? The last thing I wanted was to jeopardize my friendship with him.

Tears started to stream down Carlos' tan cheeks.

"I thought I had lost you, Logie. I was so scared," Carlos remarked.

I couldn't do it. Not yet, at least. I wanted to, but I didn't have the heart to tell Carlos that I had been lying to him this whole time; I wasn't _really_ a vampire. I mean he had already been through so much, what with him thinking I had died.

There was still the matter of Stephanie. I still wasn't sure if she had actually tried to off me or not, but at any rate, she would certainly be surprised to see me. Revenge sounded oh-so sweet.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Wow, so this chapter was really bromantic. I almost don't even know what to say. I also despised the ending of the chapter, but maybe that's just me. Is it bad that I have an idea for six future stories? Granted, ideas does not necessarily mean they will become stories. Four of them are multi-chapter too. *dies* Since the general consensus seems to be that I'm better at angst, five of them are categorized as angst. The sixth one is a humor story involving all of the guys. The one-shot angst fic is a Katie/Logan story. One of the multi-chapter angst fics involves all of the guys. The second one is a Logan/Camille fic. The third one is a Carlos/Logan one. I'll make a new poll on my profile page. I will not start any of them until I finish my current stories. Oh, and one last thing; I found it hilarious how in 'Big Time Christmas,' Carlos was Baby Bear, James was Daddy Bear, and Kendall was Momma Bear. Carlos is understandable. James…I can buy that. But Kendall…*snickers* Just saying…**


	9. Payback

**A/N: I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. If you haven't voted in my poll on my profile page yet, the Logan/Camille bank heist story is winning, so if you aren't pleased with that result, then vote for something else. Also, in case you weren't aware, I wrote a one-shot called "Blood Brothers" that contains Jagan bromance, Guilty James, and angst, so you should give it a read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even after Christmas…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Payback_

_Stephanie's POV_

I went back to my apartment, and as soon as I entered, something didn't feel quite right. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something felt…_off_. You needed a keycard to enter any of the apartments at The Palm Woods, so unless someone went to Mr. Bitters and asked for a duplicate, no one could have got in that way.

I wasn't even sure that someone else was even in the apartment right now. Just because something felt off didn't mean that was what felt off, if that even made any sense. My eyes darted around the room wildly. Adrenaline started to course through my veins. My breathing started to accelerate.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. I still had a hunch that someone had at the very least been here, even if they were no longer here. I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Ever since I betrayed Logan by throwing tetrodotoxin on him, I've been a little jumpy.

I know he's going to want revenge. I know he's going to want answers. Frankly though, I'm not sure _when_. That's the worst part too; the anticipation. You know it's coming, but you don't know when. You can prepare yourself all you want mentally, but there's still the element of surprise which you can never quite prepare yourself for.

I closed the door behind me. I was aware that I just did one of two things; either I shut people out by keeping them from coming in, or I trapped myself with someone if in fact someone _was_ in my apartment. The second option started to give me goose bumps.

I was fully aware that I had made a mess of things. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would. The only problem is that I don't know what I could have, or _should_ have done differently.

My objective from the beginning was to get closer to Carlos; to get him to notice me instead of the Jennifers or the Simms Twins. I think I like him, and I think he likes me too. It's just our relationship, if you can even call it that, hasn't even gotten off the ground yet.

Of course, now that I "killed" his best friend, that isn't helping matters any. I mean I'm not any closer to Carlos now than I was before I even agreed to go along with this whole thing. In fact, the exact opposite happened; I was closer to Carlos _before_ this all started than I am now.

For that matter, Carlos probably hates me now, and truthfully, I wouldn't blame him. As far as he knows, I killed his best friend. Despite Logan being claustrophobic, I stuffed him in a crate just to make his alleged death seem more realistic. I don't know. I guess I thought he would need a shoulder to cry on, and I was perfectly fine being the shoulder he cried on. However, that wasn't the case at all. I mean he was no doubt crying, but I was probably the last person he would go to for comfort.

I ventured further into my apartment. My dad wouldn't be home for quite some time, so it was just me. I scanned my environment for any sign of an intruder, but again, nothing seemed out of place. If someone had been here, they made sure to cover their tracks.

"Hello, Stephanie," a familiar voice greeted me. I knew who the owner of that voice was too: Logan.

I spun around on my heels, and I saw him leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. He kept his facial expression carefully blank, which oddly enough, was creepier than any other facial expression he could have worn. I could feel my heart pound against my chest.

"Logan," I said in a voice far too timid to be my own.

He began to leisurely stroll over to me. Every step he took towards me, I took one step backwards. Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of Logan, but after what I had done to him, there was no telling what he was capable of.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked," I stated, my voice trembling.

"I'm a vampire. I can do anything," Logan replied in a voice that had I not witnessed his lips moving, I would have said was not his own.

Being an aspiring horror filmmaker, I didn't frighten easily. However, Logan had me spooked. I found everything about him to be disturbing; the way he talked, the way he walked, the absence of any facial expression, the way he acted.

I held my hands out in front of me as I tried to explain myself to Logan.

"Look Logan, I know you're angry with me, but I can explain," I said.

"By all means, please do. My ears are burning," he responded.

There was something about the way he was gazing at me that was unsettling. It made me want to stare at the carpet instead just so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. They say that your eyes are the window to your soul, but if that were the case, then what does it say that I couldn't gauge anything from looking in his eyes?

I shook my head vigorously as one possibility crossed my mind; he doesn't have a soul. But if he didn't have a soul, then could what he said before really be true? Is Logan actually a vampire? I mean to have a soul, you have to be living. Technically, vampires are undead creatures. What am I talking about? It's impossible, right? Vampires don't exist!

"I carefully weighed out the tetrodotoxin. You were never in any mortal danger. I just had to make it look real, you know, to freak Carlos out and all. As for stuffing you in a crate, I know you're claustrophobic and all, but since the tetrodotoxin caused your heart to stop beating, you wouldn't need to breathe. As soon as you woke up, I would have freed you from the crate myself. How _did_ you get out of the crate anyhow?" I asked, still refusing to make eye contact with Logan.

"As I said before, I'm a vampire. I can do anything," Logan replied.

Okay, that wasn't creepy or anything. Maybe it's one of those things where the more he says something, the more he starts to believe it himself. Or maybe there wasn't anything to believe in the first place. Maybe he really was a vampire. Nonsense! He just has me rattled. That's all.

"What about the part where you betrayed me? We were supposed to be on the same side here!" Logan exclaimed.

"We still are! From the beginning, this has always been about freaking Carlos out. Whether you want to admit it or not, your so-called death did just that! I mean you should have seen him! I feel terrible that I had to go behind your back when I faked your death. I regret not being able to keep you in the loop about my plan. It was just better that way," I explained.

I chanced making eye contact with Logan, and when I did, I was surprised to find that he was standing right in front of me. I shuffled backwards several steps. Apparently, I wasn't very aware of my surroundings because I stumbled over the couch in the living room. The wind was knocked out of me as soon as my back hit the floor.

Logan instantly was hovering over me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. He carefully positioned his body to the side so that when I kicked and thrashed, I wouldn't be able to hit him.

"Logan, stop it! Let me go! What are you doing?" I shouted frantically.

I was shocked. Logan wasn't a very big guy, but his grip on me was remarkably strong. I thought for sure, I'd easily be able to shove him off me, but that wasn't the case at all. He effortlessly held me down on the floor.

I didn't scare easily, but I was scared. I was terrified. My eyes started to brim with tears. I was so helpless right now. I was so vulnerable. I had never seen this side of Logan before. Frankly, I didn't like this side of Logan. What had I done? I've created a monster.

He placed a finger to my lips.

"Shh! Relax Stephanie. It will all be over soon," Logan said ominously.

Logan's entire character had done a 180. Everything that once applied to him, applied to him no longer. I was conflicted; a part of me wanted to close my eyes so that I didn't see what was coming. The rest of me wanted to keep my eyes open so I could see what was coming and be able to prepare myself for it.

The side that wanted to keep my eyes open ended up winning.

"Mmm. Your blood smells so mouthwatering. It is one of the sweetest scents I have ever smelled before. I bet it tastes even better than it smells too," Logan commented.

There was a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead. My heart was beating so fast and so hard that I was positive it would pound right out of my chest. I was breathing so quickly that I wondered if it would count as hyperventilating. My form shook beneath Logan, not in an effort to free myself from him, but out of complete and utter fright.

"Logan, I'm sorry. Please don't do this!" I begged.

He cackled. I had never heard him laugh like that before. To be perfectly honest, I never wanted to hear him laugh like that ever again. It was bizarre. It was unsettling. It was almost unnatural.

"But Stephanie, you don't even know what I'm going to do to you…_yet_," Logan commented.

After hearing Logan's remark, my body let out a shudder. I wasn't sure if it was voluntary or involuntary.

He lowered his face ever closer to my neck. It now hovered just inches above the delicate skin of my throat. I didn't really believe that he was a vampire. The two of us were in on this from the beginning. Since we started this, it had always been about freaking Carlos out. However, something had happened. Logan was different. I knew that I played a hand in Logan's change of demeanor. If only I hadn't tried to "kill" him.

I felt his lips graze the skin of my neck. I squirmed even more, but it was all to no avail. He then proceeded to kiss my throat. I stopped resisting as I found myself actually enjoying it. Frankly, I had never been interested romantically in Logan. It had always been Carlos that I was interested in. If I closed my eyes, I imagined that it was Carlos that was kissing my neck. I moaned in satisfaction.

Then I felt a stabbing pain resonate from the fragile skin of my throat. I was positive that my skin had been penetrated. I now detected some moisture trickle down my neck. I was pretty sure what that moisture was: blood. My eyes flew open, and I sat straight up, surprised when I actually could.

I placed my hand over my neck, and then inspected my hand. Sure enough, there was blood on my hand. I was back in reality now. The reality was that Logan bit me. Or gave me a hickey. Whatever.

"What's your problem?" I shouted.

"I don't have a problem…now," Logan replied nonchalantly.

He was leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. One ankle was crossed over the other. He also had a satisfied smirk on his face that I didn't like one bit.

"It won't be long until you are just like me," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still irate at Logan.

"When I bit you, I injected venom into your bloodstream. Once the venom circulates through your body, you'll become a vampire like me."

"But you're not a vampire! This whole thing was an act!"

"Was it? Are you certain of that? Perhaps Carlos wasn't the only one I was trying to pull a fast one on. Perhaps I wasn't even trying to pull a fast one. Maybe this is all very real. More real than you realize."

My blood ran cold. I wanted to believe that Logan was lying. After all, vampires don't exist. Logan couldn't be that good of an actor, could he? No, he came to me for help. Why would he do that if he was really a vampire? Unless that was part of his grand master plan. Truthfully, I didn't know what to believe anymore.

"What's wrong, Stephanie? You're looking a little pale. Don't tell me you're already changing. Wow!" Logan commented.

"Stop it! You're lying!" I screamed.

"Am I? What reason would I have to lie? What could I possibly gain from lying? It won't be long before you are in unbelievable pain; pain that you have never even imagined. With that, I'll leave you be. I know when I was first changed, it was sheer torture, and I just wanted to be alone…well, that's not entirely true; I wanted blood too…"

Before I could even say anything more to Logan, he was gone. My breathing had accelerated. My hand remained over the wound on my neck for a reason unknown to me. I just kept thinking to myself that this couldn't be happening; what Logan said couldn't be true.

To Be Continued…


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know…in case there was any doubt…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Leaving_

_Carlos' POV_

I heard someone knocking on the front door.

"Coming!" I called out.

Whoever it was continued to knock even though I told them I was coming. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like the knocking got even louder and faster after I had called out. Maybe my imagination was playing tricks on me again. That's weird. I don't recall having _that_ much sugar or caffeine today…

"I said I'm coming!" I shouted, slightly irritated now.

I opened the front door and found myself face-to-face with Stephanie. After what she did to Logan, she was the last person I wanted to see. Looking at her though, I knew that something was wrong; something was horribly wrong.

She looked really pale. People's skin shouldn't be _that_ white. Not to mention how…terrified she looked. I wasn't sure what it was, but something had her spooked.

"Stephanie, what's…" I started to say before she threw her arms around me, and wept in my chest. "…wrong?"

A part of me wanted to know what the problem was. However, a part of me didn't. I didn't do too well with scary movies. Lately, it seems that's what my life had become; one big, scary movie.

I found it hard to breathe. Just thinking about what possibly could have Stephanie scared gave me the chills. I knew that it took a lot to scare Stephanie. She wanted to be a scary movie director? Producer? What are the people that make the movies called? Whatever it's called, Stephanie wants to be _that_.

"He bit me," she said in a voice so soft that I almost didn't even hear what she said.

No! It couldn't be! Maybe I had heard her wrong. Yeah, that was it! It had to be! Logan would never! I mean…he wouldn't, would he? He knew how much Stephanie meant to me! Why would he do that to her? Why would he do that to me? Wait a second. What _does_ Stephanie mean to me? I guess I never really thought about that until now. I mean we're friends, but are we more than friends? Do I want to be more than friends? Do I see her as someone I could be more than friends with?

"I'm scared, Carlos! He said once his venom circulates through my bloodstream, I'll be just like him! He said that I'll experience unimaginable pain! You have to help me! I don't want to go through this alone! Please, Carlos!" Stephanie wailed.

This…she…I…was this really happening? It was bad enough that my best friend was a vampire. Now, my…Stephanie was about to become one too? What was I supposed to do about this? Before Logan bit Stephanie, I could go to Stephanie to talk about Logan being a vampire, but what was I supposed to do now? Who was I going to talk to now? No one else believed in vampires, let alone that Logan was one. Why would they believe Stephanie was one?

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice quivering.

I didn't know what I was going to do when I found Logan. Would I be angry at him? Would I yell at him? Would I forgive him? What would I say to him? What he did to Stephanie was wrong, but so was what she did to him.

I hated taking sides. How could I possibly take sides when whoever I didn't pick would become mad at me because I didn't take their side? I didn't want anyone to be mad at me. I mean Logan was my best friend. Stephanie was…well, she's…Stephanie.

"I don't know. He vanished shortly after biting me," Stephanie answered.

I had to admit that it felt…_good_…holding Stephanie in my arms like I was. I didn't really care much for the reason _why_ I was holding Stephanie in my arms, but I liked the fact that she was in my arms, and for now, that's all that mattered.

I thought I heard a sound come from the bedroom. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it kind of sounded like a window opening or closing. Without going to look, I wasn't sure what it was.

I realized that I was kind of like one of those people in scary movies who hears a mysterious noise, and goes to investigate while you are screaming at the screen for them not to go look. I knew that what awaited me was probably scary and dangerous, but I was curious…

I grabbed hold of Stephanie's wrist, and pulled her behind me as I made my way to the bedroom. My heart was beating so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if Stephanie could hear it too. I knew that I should probably breathe, but I was scared to.

Stephanie made for a very reluctant sidekick person thing, but I didn't want to be alone, and I figured that she didn't want to be alone either. That was something I learned from watching scary movies too. The ones that go off on their own end up getting killed or something bad happens to them. So if Stephanie and I stuck together…

When I finally arrived at the bedroom, I saw the window was open. There was a slight breeze that blew the curtains. I guess that answered the question from before; I heard the window open.

I looked all around the room for…well I'm not quite sure _what_ I was looking for, but I was looking for something, and didn't really find it. Of course, it would help if I knew what I was looking for.

Then, something caught my eye. On Logan's desk, was a letter. It was all folded up. I was surprised that the letter hadn't blown off the desk, but I guess the wind wasn't blowing that hard. It was just weird because there was nothing holding the letter down.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking over to Logan's desk. I picked up the letter with shaky hands. I didn't know what Logan had to say in the letter. I was afraid of what he might say in the letter.

I carefully unfolded the letter. I had no idea why I was being so careful. I saw Logan's neat cursive writing in red ink. That…_was_…ink, wasn't it? Great! Now any time I see the color red, I wonder if it's blood. Out of the four of us-me, Kendall, James, and Logan-Logan was the only one who used cursive. I mean Ms. Collins wanted all of our handwritten stuff to be in cursive, but besides Logan, no one even listened to her. Logan's handwriting was so neat. You should see _my_ handwriting. Chicken scratch was more like it.

This is what Logan's letter read:

_If you are reading this, then I am already gone, or soon will be. Don't bother trying to stop me because you can't. You're too late. I already made my mind up, and I can't stay here any longer._

_Things just got too…complicated. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, and I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe, but I yearned for the oxygen it seemed my lungs weren't getting. _

_Besides, it was time for me to move on. It was a small wonder I stuck with you as long as I had. It wasn't easy keeping my secret a…well…secret. Once I was discovered, I knew that it was only a matter of time._

_Please don't blame yourself though. This isn't your fault. None of this is. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I was selfish. I knew I was putting you, Kendall, and James in danger by being your friend, but that didn't stop me, now did it? I should have left a long time ago, but I enjoyed your friendship so much that I selfishly stuck around._

_Like I said, it was time. That's just the way my kind operate. We're nomads. We can't stay in one place for too long because people will grow suspicious. We're immortal. We are frozen. We never age. Take me for example. I look exactly the same as I looked when I was fifteen, which was when I was changed._

_Remember when I was hospitalized for a week? Well, now you know why. I was in so much pain. It's all I knew. I just wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with me. They didn't know how to even begin to treat me. They had never dealt with anything like what I was going through. So, they decided to wait it out. It got better…after I took matters in my own hands._

_Two people died that night. It stopped the pain…temporarily. See? That's the thing. The only way I can make the pain stop is by killing people, or at least hurting them. I hate myself for what I have to do, but I need to do it or else I won't survive. I guess…I guess I'm not immortal as I think I am. I mean I don't know if I can actually die from the pain that comes with not drinking blood, but it sure feels that way…_

_But back to what I said before; this isn't your fault. I know right now you are probably blaming yourself, Carlos, and I want you to stop that right now. Like I said previously, this is my fault. If I hadn't slipped up, then I probably wouldn't have had to leave. But I did._

_Remember those two people you found in the dumpster that night you and I took out the trash? Those were two more victims of mine. As you can see, I've been slipping up. I'm trying not to. I'm trying so hard. I mean I hate who I am. I hate the monster I have become. There's blood on my hands, Carlos, so much blood…_

_I even bit Stephanie. I knew that I shouldn't have, but her blood smelled so good to me. Then again, all human blood smells good to me though…Some more than others…Anyways, tell her that she has nothing to worry about. I mean I could have killed her if I completely drained her body of blood, but somehow I was able to stop myself. How exactly I was able to stop myself, I will never quite understand._

_Yeah, she has nothing to worry about. Simply biting her won't make her like me. That's only how it works in __Twilight__. That's one of the many reasons why I dislike that movie so much. It's not true at all. What actually has to happen is that she has to have vampire blood in her system before she dies. Then, she'll come back to life, but as a vampire. That's what happened to me. Last I checked, she didn't have any vampire blood in her system, and she didn't die, so she'll be fine. _

_I was just…messing with her. I guess that makes me and her even now. What I told her about vampire venom circulating through her body from my bite was a total lie. Now, the part I told her about newly changed vampires going through unimaginable pain, that part was very real. _

_So, I guess this is goodbye, Carlos. Just try to forget about me, okay? It'll be easier that way. It'll be safer that way. That's what's important to me. The safety of you, Kendall, and James. Face it. You're not safe with me. I'd like to think that I would never harm you guys, but I can't say with absolute certainty that is the case, so I am not willing to risk it. You know me; I've never been much of a risk taker…_

_Even though I want you to forget about me, I will never forget you guys. I will always remember you, James, and Kendall. You'll always have a special place in my heart, and before you ask, yes, vampires do have hearts. Thank you for being such a great friend to me; you were all much better friends to me than I deserved. That's for sure. Anyways, take care and stay safe._

_Logan_

My eyes had filled with tears I think way back in the first paragraph. It may have even been the first line; I'm not sure. There were several splotches on the letter from where my tears had fallen. Stephanie had been looking over my shoulder, reading the letter as well. I could hear her quiet sobs as well. I wanted to comfort her, but there was something else that I wanted more: I wanted Logan to come back.

I don't think I have ever cried this much before my whole life. I almost wished that I hadn't even read this letter in the first place. No, as painful as it was, it was better this way. At least I wouldn't be wondering where Logan went or if he was okay. Who am I kidding? I'll still wonder where Logan went and if he is okay. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!

I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt drawn to the window for some reason. Stephanie was startled when I let go of her hand, but I didn't really pay much attention to that. My feet seemed like they were moving all on their own once again.

He was there. Down by the pool. Logan. Our eyes met for a split second before he pulled up the hood on the hoodie he was wearing. He nodded his head once, before turning around to leave.

"Logan, wait! Don't go! Please? Come back!" I shouted.

He didn't seem to pay any attention to me. So, I made a beeline for the front door. I had to get to him before he left. I had to see him one more time before I never saw him again. I didn't care that he just admitted to me in a letter that he had killed people. I didn't care that he had bit Stephanie. Right now, none of that mattered to me. I just didn't want him to leave…not before I had a chance to say goodbye to him.

I didn't want to wait for the elevator, so I scrambled down the stairs. I hoped I wasn't too late. I was running as fast as my body could take me, but I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it still wasn't fast enough. I shook my head, silencing that nagging voice in the back of my head that told me that it was too late; Logan was already gone.

After what seemed like forever, I was poolside, but I found I was all by myself. There was no one else in sight. I took off running, searching desperately for my best friend. Maybe he was close by. Maybe he had waited for me. He couldn't just leave me like that. He wouldn't just leave me like that.

"Logan? Logan!" I shouted, not caring if I was disturbing other residents by making so much noise.

I got an idea, and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed '1' on my speed dial, and my heart shattered in a million pieces when it went straight to voicemail. My knees shook to the point where they completely gave out on me. I sank to my knees as a ton of tears fell from my eyes.

"Logan…" I wept.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Holy cow! This turned out much longer than I originally thought it would! It's all Logan's letter's fault! So, what do you think? Is Logan really a vampire? Or is this just a part of his epic prank that he is pulling on both Carlos and Stephanie? Are you confused yet? Is it wrong of me to want you to answer 'yes' to that question? Also, is it wrong of me to want the Logan torture fic to win in my poll? Yes, you heard that right, folks. I want to torture Logan. Okay, now I have to admit that sounds bad…it does sound bad, right? Blame it on my FCMD…Right…shutting up now…**


	11. House

**A/N: In the spirit of keeping my readers on their toes, I came up with a nice, little plot twist for this story fairly recently actually. Hopefully no one saw this coming, because that's kind of what I was shooting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_House_

_Logan's POV_

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures. I kid you not; I think I actually cringed when I knocked on the door. I soon found myself in a bear hug.

"You came back for me!" the familiar voice which I hoped I would never have to hear again gushed.

"Wait. What?" I asked, incredulous.

The petit blonde studied me curiously.

"That _is _why you're here, isn't it, Logie?" my ex-flame questioned.

Come to think of it, did I even date her long enough for her to be classified as an ex-flame? If I remember correctly, we didn't even go out on a second date. Does that still count as an ex-flame? If I think of it, I might have to ask James the next time I see him.

"Afraid not. I was actually wondering if I could crash here for awhile," I answered.

"Let me guess; you're _still_ with that curly-haired drama queen, aren't you?" Mercedes asked.

"Wrong again. I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"What a coincidence! Me neither!"

My body let out a shudder. I could clearly see where she was going with this, and I didn't like it one bit. I think I much rather risk my life by dating Jenny Tinkler than ever date Mercedes Griffin again.

"I thought you were dating Guitar Dude," I remarked.

"Who?" a confused looking Mercedes asked.

"Guitar Dude. You know, that guy with a guitar. He sings, 'What's up?' a lot."

"Oh, him. Ew! No way! All he ever sang was, 'What's up? What's up? What's up?' It got _so_ annoying, so I dumped him."

Now why didn't that surprise me?

"What about you and the drama queen? Did you realize that you made the wrong decision by choosing her over me?" Mercedes asked.

I would _never_ choose Mercedes. Well, maybe if she were the last girl alive on the planet…no, not even then.

"No, _Camille_ and I got into a fight," I responded.

It was obvious that Mercedes could barely contain her excitement after discovering this development. I'm sure she figured this was her chance to slip in and be my girlfriend once again.

"Really? What happened?" she asked.

"Hey, so are you going to let me in, or are we going to have our entire conversation here at the doorway?" I inquired, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, right. Come on in."

I followed Mercedes as she led me into the living room. The mansion she lived in was huge. It kind of reminded me of Gustavo's mansion. Then again, all mansions are probably the same. Huge and spacious. I let out an 'Oomph!' as she shoved me down into the couch, taking a seat beside me. She angled her body so that she was facing me.

"Okay, so what happened?" Mercedes repeated.

I groaned, and frankly, I didn't care if she heard me groan or not. I knew that she was asking me what happened for gossip's sake; she didn't _really_ care about why Camille and I fought.

"She kissed…another guy," I said, deciding at the last split second to keep it vague.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders indifferently; at least she was trying to put up the façade that she was being indifferent. Inside, I knew she was jumping for joy.

"Oh well. Her loss is my gain," she commented.

Yep. Like I said. I was just glad Mercedes didn't ask me for details; at least she didn't ask me _who_ Camille kissed.

"Again, I'm not here to get back together with you," I told her.

Mercedes scoffed. "Why not? I'm _way_ better looking than her! I'm rich! She's…_middle class_. I have a rocking body! Hers is…_plain_. Besides, you and I make a super cute couple! Plus, I would never cheat on you by kissing another guy while we were together!"

My blood was boiling having just listened to her put Camille down like she did. The way she said that Camille was 'middle class' and her body was 'plain' was said with such disgust. Just because Camille and I weren't an item right now doesn't mean I appreciate people talking trash about her.

Suddenly, I came up with the perfect guy for Mercedes; Jett. I mean she was practically like a female version of Jett anyways. Both were way too into themselves. Both were vain. Both were annoying.

"Like I said before, I need a place to crash for awhile," I answered.

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"You don't need to know why."

"If I'm going to let you stay here, then I _do _need to know why."

There was the Mercedes Griffin I knew and hated. She took great pleasure in manipulating others. I sighed dramatically.

"Carlos thinks I'm a vampire…" I said, before Mercedes cut me off.

"You're a vampire?" she asked, her eyes widening in delight.

"Did you not hear me? I said that Carlos _thinks_ I'm a vampire."

"So I'm like your Bella then?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. Add 'delusional' to the list of adjectives that describes Mercedes. She clearly only heard precisely what she wanted to hear. Truth be told, Mercedes was more like my…Jessica. Obnoxious, annoying, snobbish human.

"I'm not a vampire! This is all part of a prank that I'm playing on Carlos," I explained.

"A prank? Wow! That's really mean! I didn't think you had it in you," Mercedes replied.

Mean? Says the girl who forces guys to be her boyfriend. My prank wasn't mean; it was epic. Kendall, James, and Carlos should be shaking in their boots because come the next Day of Pranks, I will undoubtedly become the next sir high king lord of the pranks!

"Anyways, so I need a place to stay, because Carlos is under the impression that I ran away never to return again," I said.

"Logan! That's horrible!" Mercedes remarked.

I couldn't disagree more. I actually found it pretty amusing. I always knew Carlos was gullible, but I never imagined he would be _this_ gullible. So far, he had fallen for everything hook, line, and sinker. Of course, a part of me felt bad for poor, innocent, naïve Carlos; none of this was a game to him. To him, all of this was real; _very_ real. I had even managed to convince Stephanie that I was what I said I was; a vampire.

"If you're just going to judge me, then I could find someplace else to stay," I said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"No!" Mercedes shouted, startling me and herself. "No judgment. I promise."

I gave her a genuine smile of gratitude. I noticed her swooning over my gesture. Okay, on second thought, maybe that wasn't the smartest move…

"So, where will I be sleeping? On the couch? In a guest room perhaps?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Logie! You can sleep with me! I have a queen-sized bed. There will be _plenty_ of room for both of us!" Mercedes gushed, grabbing me by the wrist, and pulling me behind her.

There were so many things wrong with what she just said that I didn't even know where to begin. I guess let's start with her calling me 'Logie.' That was the nickname my friends used. It sounded weird hearing Mercedes call me that. Then there was the fact that she said that I could sleep with her. I'm convinced that how I took that was completely different than how she _meant _it. I took that as the two of us sharing a bed together and nothing more. She probably meant it as us actually sleeping together, sleeping together. I shuddered. I was still a virgin, and the last girl I would want to give it up to was Mercedes Griffin.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't that Mercedes wasn't attractive. She was _very_ attractive. One might even say drop dead gorgeous. Of course, once she started talking, then her personality started to outweigh her appearance.

On our way to her bedroom, we happened to pass her father, Arthur Griffin. He looked pleasantly surprised to see me with his daughter.

"Ah, so the two of you are back together, huh?" he asked.

I replied, "No," at the same time Mercedes replied, "Yes!"

I felt compelled to slap my forehead, but before I could even do that, I felt myself being pulled behind Mercedes once again.

"Leave your door open!" Griffin called out.

I didn't know why Mercedes was in such a rush to get me to her bedroom, but if it was what I feared it was, I was thoroughly creeped out by Griffin's request that she leave her bedroom door open.

As soon as we made it to Mercedes' bedroom, which didn't take long at all, she shoved me down on her bed. I watched in horror as she closed and locked her bedroom door. I frantically surveyed the room for any other exits, and was let down when I found there were none. What kind of bedroom doesn't have a window?

"I thought your dad said to leave the door open?" I asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Mercedes responded nonchalantly.

I saw her climb into bed beside me. I scrambled off the bed in a flash.

"I could just sleep on the floor. I wouldn't mind," I stated.

"Don't be ridiculous! The bed is big enough for two. Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

Nervous? Appalled was more like it! A bit terrified too! Okay, so I'll admit it. Maybe I was a little nervous too. It's just that I never shared a bed with anyone before; especially not a girl. What if she snored? What if she wanted to cuddle? What if she did something to me while I was sleeping? I mean she clearly believed that her and I were getting back together. Who knows what else she had convinced herself of?

I reluctantly climbed into bed. I was as far away from Mercedes as the bed would allow. Even then, it didn't seem far enough.

"Aren't you hot? I'm _so_ hot!" Mercedes whined.

"No, I'm fine," I replied quickly.

"You're kidding, right? You're wearing a hoodie for crying out loud! This is Los Angeles! Not Alaska!"

I couldn't shake the feeling that Mercedes just wanted me to take off my clothes. I knew one thing though; I was _not_ about to sleep commando, so she can just forget it. I did take off my hoodie however, but that was as much as I was stripping for Mercedes.

I was wearing a lavender t-shirt and matching flannel pajama bottoms. I didn't even think to bring any other clothes with me. I barely had enough time to write Carlos that letter. There's no way I could have packed a suitcase too.

As she turned off the lamp on her nightstand, shrouding her bedroom in darkness, I seriously considered coming clean to Carlos. Surely, telling him the truth was better than playing house with Mercedes.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I kind of feel like…I don't know; plateaued isn't the right word. It's more like I'm on the downward sloping part of a parabola. It's like I peaked with my story 'Big Time Disaster' and I haven't quite been able to write at that level since then. It's not even about the review count either. I think more than anything, I'm in a competition with myself to see if I can write a better story than the last one. I feel like I've been falling short in that regard. You can jump in at any time and tell me I'm wrong…**


	12. Missing

**A/N: I've said it before, and I'll say it again; there's a method to my madness. I know Logan going to Mercedes seems extremely random, but…well, you shall soon see that it's not as random as you originally thought. It plays into what I have planned.**

**Disclaimer: See any of the other chapter's disclaimers, or just believe me when I say I don't own Big Time Rush. Oh, will you look at that? I guess you can look at this disclaimer after all. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Missing_

_Carlos' POV_

I looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. It read 7:00 in bright red numbers. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink at all last night. I just couldn't get comfortable. I kept tossing and turning. Besides, how could I possibly sleep when I wasn't even sure if I'd see one of my best friends ever again?

Usually, I didn't wake up this early unless it was to watch Saturday morning cartoons. There weren't any cartoons on now, and it definitely wasn't Saturday morning. I doubted anyone else was even awake right now. You don't want to mess with Mrs. Knight if she hasn't gotten at least eight hours of sleep. James insisted on getting enough beauty sleep. Kendall and Katie usually didn't get up until their mom was up, because then she would wake them up. She waked all of us up really.

I threw the covers off me, and dangled my feet over the side of the bed. When my bare feet touched the floor, I was surprised by how cold it was. I thought about telling Kendall and James what was going on with Logan. I just didn't know if they would believe me or not. After all, they hadn't taken me seriously so far about the whole Logan being a vampire thing.

I could show them the letter Logan left for me. Surely after reading that, they would have to believe me. The letter was written in his neat, cursive handwriting. In his letter, Logan explained everything.

I made my way out to the kitchen before taking a seat at the kitchen table. I knew that I should probably eat some breakfast, but I wasn't really hungry. How could I eat when I didn't even know where Logan was? How could I eat when I didn't even know if Logan was okay? How could I go on with my life without Logan? Was I supposed to pretend like he never even existed? I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that.

"You're up early," a really groggy looking Kendall said, as he took a seat beside me at the kitchen table.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Really? Why not? Are you sick?" Kendall asked before reaching over and feeling my forehead with his hand. "You don't feel sick. What's wrong, buddy?"

To tell him or not to tell him? That was the question.

"Logan didn't come home last night," I blurted out.

Kendall arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Logan at all. He never breaks curfew. Maybe you just didn't hear him come in." Kendall said.

"I was awake all night! If he came home, I would have heard him!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you dozed off. Maybe he came home then."

Kendall and I both got up out of our chairs, and went to see if Logan was in his bed. It wasn't much of a surprise when we found his bed empty.

"See? I told you! That bed wasn't slept in last night!" I remarked.

"This doesn't really prove anything, Carlos. Logan always makes his bed. He's the only one who does. Maybe he got up early to go somewhere, and made his bed before he left," Kendall replied.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I was awake all night! If Logan got up and left, I would have heard him! But he didn't because he never came home in the first place!"

"Will you two keep it down? _Some_ of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" James said angrily even though his eyes were still closed.

Kendall gestured with his head towards the door, and we left so James could sleep. We walked back out to the kitchen and took our previous seats at the kitchen table. I was getting a little annoyed with Kendall. Why didn't he believe me?

"Look Carlos, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this," he commented.

I decided rather than argue with Kendall some more, I'd just go and get the letter and show it to him. On my way to the bedroom, I ran right into James. The two of us bumped heads, and as I was falling backwards, I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Are you okay? I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," James said, before yawning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought you wanted to get your beauty sleep?" I asked as James pulled me to my feet.

"I couldn't go back to sleep now that I was awake. Besides, I wanted to know what you and Kendall were talking about."

I kind of ignored James. I thought it would be easier to show him rather than tell him. I walked over to my desk, and opened up the top drawer. After rummaging through the contents a bit, I found Logan's letter.

"What's that?" James asked, confused.

"Come on. I'll show you," I said.

He followed me out to the kitchen, and took a seat next to Kendall. I set the letter down on the table in front of them.

"What is this?" Kendall asked.

"Read it," I told him.

James slid his chair over closer to Kendall's, and the two of them silently read Logan's letter. I saw that they reacted to it in different ways. Even though it was in front of him in black and white, well it was written in red ink, but I don't think that's how the saying goes. Anyways, even though all the evidence was right in front of him, Kendall still looked doubtful. James, on the other hand, looked surprised, and even…sad.

"Well?" I asked once they had finished reading.

"That _is_ Logan's handwriting," James pointed out.

Both James and I turned towards our leader. He shook his head.

"I don't believe this. Logan's not a vampire, and he didn't leave us. He wouldn't do such a thing. We've been friends way too long for him to just throw our friendship away like that. This is probably just some joke he's playing on all of us, and you two are falling for it," Kendall remarked.

James and I traded glances with one another. James even snickered a bit. I choked back a laugh of my own even though I had no idea what James thought was so funny.

"Kendall, this is _Logan_ we're talking about here. The same Logan that found some way to prank himself every year we've had our annual Day of Pranks competition. Probably the only person _more_ accident prone than Logan is Jenny Tinkler. Even if this _was_ a joke, there is _no way_ Logan could pull it off!" James commented.

"Which means this isn't a joke," I added.

"You guys are being completely ridiculous! I mean, come on! A vampire? There are no such things as vampires! Logan probably didn't even leave! He's probably at Camille's or Gustavo's or something!" Kendall exclaimed.

I just thought of something that might help convince Kendall that everything Logan said in the letter was the truth. I am a genius!

"Try calling Logan's cell phone then," I told Kendall.

He reluctantly followed my instructions. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed '1' on his speed dial. It wasn't long before he removed the phone from the side of his face.

"Well?" James asked.

"It went straight to voicemail," Kendall answered.

"See? That's what happened when I tried to call Logan too!" I exclaimed.

"This still doesn't prove anything. So he has his phone off. Big deal!" Kendall commented.

XXXXX

Kendall, James, and I went to rehearsal without Logan. It felt weird. It didn't feel right at all. How could we just move on without Logan? What, were we a trio now? Or were we going to replace Logan? Nobody can replace Logan!

"Dogs, where's Logan?" Gustavo asked in his 'normal' speaking voice, which sounded a lot like yelling…

"He's…" James started to say.

"Logan's…" I said, trying to think on my feet.

"Sick. Yeah, Logan's not feeling well," Kendall answered.

"Is he okay? Does he have the flu or something?" Kelly asked.

James and I looked to Kendall. He always had the answers. We always went to him for solutions. I mean he came up with the Logan being sick excuse after all.

"Yeah, something like that," Kendall said.

So much for Logan being at Gustavo's. If he was, then why would Gustavo ask where Logan was? I guess he could be at Camille's. That just seemed kind of strange. The two of them weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Unless that's what Logan _wanted_ us to believe…

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go on with rehearsal without him then," Gustavo said.

That is exactly what we did too. Every time we got to one of Logan's solos, we would stop. Logan wasn't there to sing them, and we certainly didn't want to _take_ Logan's solos. I mean, they were his!

We were all surprised when Griffin appeared. None of us were more surprised than Kelly and Gustavo though. Gustavo especially looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw Griffin walk into the recording studio.

"Griffin, what are you doing here? Nobody told me you would be dropping by," Gustavo said nervously.

"Nobody ever does. It wouldn't be much of a surprise visit if you knew about it beforehand, now would it?" Griffin replied.

"What can we do for you?" Kelly asked.

"You can start by telling me what Logan's doing at my mansion," Griffin answered.

"What?" Kendall, James, and I asked in unison.

"What?" Gustavo and Kelly replied as one.

"What?" Griffin asked.

I had to hand it to Logan. He pulled a fast one on all of us. Griffin's was the last place any of us expected him to hide out at. That was pretty clever of Logan. Then again, Logan's a pretty clever guy. Then it dawned on me; Logan had lied in his letter.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked.

Kendall, James, and I left the recording studio, and gathered in the hallway. We know knew _where_ Logan was, but we still didn't know _why_ he was there.

"Unbelievable! He was here the whole time?" James remarked.

"See? He hasn't left us. He probably isn't even a vampire either!" Kendall commented.

"Kendall, think about it; why would Logan leave us? He wouldn't; not unless he really was a vampire," I said.

"For the last time, there are no such things as vampires!" Kendall exclaimed.

Kendall left me and James alone in the hallway while he went back into the recording studio. I still couldn't believe that even _now_ he was a non-believer. I just think it was Kendall's competitive side speaking; he didn't like to admit when he was wrong.

"So, what do we do now?" James asked.

I had no clue why James was asking me that. I wasn't the brains of our outfit like Logan was. I wasn't the leader like Kendall was. All of a sudden, an idea came to me.

"I know what to do!" I remarked. "I say we should let Logan _think_ we think he's missing. We should get Stephanie to help us. We could print out missing person flyers and hang them up everywhere. Once Logan sees them, he'll feel bad and he'll come clean to us about him not really leaving us."

"Like a game of chicken," James said.

"Exactly."

Logan probably thought he got the last laugh, but the joke was on him. Thanks to Griffin, we now knew that he didn't really leave us. He just doesn't know that we know. If all went according to plan, he would come clean to us before we would come clean to him. I really was a genius.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter either. Then again, nowadays, I'm doubting myself a lot, so don't mind me. For the one reviewer who asked, Katie will be making an appearance in the next chapter. It will help explain some things too. Before I leave, I want you to remember one thing: math is cool! ;)**


	13. Mole

**A/N: Haha, so this story isn't as long as 'Til I Forget About You,' but it's on track to surpass it in review count. How did that happen? **

**Disclaimer: I own zero, zip, zilch, nada. Comprende? **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Mole_

_Kendall's POV_

Carlos, James, and I were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Stephanie to arrive; Carlos had called her and asked her to come over. I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of it all. Carlos had always been a bit…_gullible_, so I could see him falling for something like this. But James and Stephanie too? That was rather surprising.

There was a knock at the door. Carlos leapt to his feet, all too eager to let his crush in. He was at the door before the third knock. How he managed that was beyond me…

It wasn't long before Stephanie had joined us in the kitchen. I noticed two things: Carlos was holding her hand, and Stephanie didn't seem to mind.

"I'm here. You called me, and said to come over right away. Did you find out something new? Have you heard from Logan or something?" Stephanie asked.

"Not exactly, but we know where he's at though," Carlos replied.

Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Where? Is it somewhere close?" she inquired.

"He's staying at Griffin's," Carlos answered.

Her jaw dropped out of shock.

"Griffin? As in the CEO of Rocque Records, Griffin?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yep," Carlos replied.

"Well how did you find this out?"

"Griffin showed up at Rocque Records wanting to know why Logan was staying at his mansion," James responded.

I was confused by that part myself. Was I the only person who realized that if Logan was staying at Griffin's, then he was also staying with…_Mercedes_? My body shuddered. That brought back horrible memories of me having to call her "pumpkin" and carrying her pool chair, dog bed, pool noodles, and various other random pointless things.

"So, we were thinking that we should print out and post a bunch of missing person flyers everywhere to make Logan _think_ that we think he's missing," Carlos said.

"Knowing Logan, he'll feel bad, and come crawling back to us confessing that he never even left us in the first place, and…" James added.

"Schbingo! We win!" James and Carlos said in unison, before reaching over and bumping fists.

I shook my head in disapproval. James and Carlos spoke in unison, they finished each other's sentences, and I wouldn't be surprised if they actually turned out to be related to one another.

Stephanie looked unsure about what to make of all of this. Thank goodness! Finally! Someone else with a shred of sanity is among us!

"So…why am I here?" she asked.

"We want you to help us? Sound good?" Carlos asked.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. Why not?" she replied.

Okay, I take that back. I'm the only _sane_ one out of the four of us after all.

"What about you, Kendall? Are you in?" James asked.

"I want no part of this," I responded, taking a gigantic step backwards for emphasis.

XXXXX

Later in the afternoon, Carlos was freaking out about a voicemail he received from Logan. In his voicemail, Logan claimed to know all about Carlos' plans to post missing person flyers everywhere. Carlos was convinced that there was a mole among us. His conspiracy theories were getting rather annoying. So was his pointing fingers…

I patted down my pant pockets. It felt like I was missing something. I could've sworn that I had my cell phone on me earlier. Where could it have gone? I was fully aware that this wasn't helping my I'm-not-the-mole case. If anything, this just made me look even guiltier.

I went out to the kitchen where Carlos, James, and Stephanie were debating whether or not to go ahead and make the missing person flyers. I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but I had no choice; maybe they knew where my phone was.

"Have you guys seen my cell phone?" I asked.

Carlos stood up from his chair, and pointed at me.

"I knew it! You're the mole! This whole time you were _pretending_ not to be interested. When really, you were calling Logan and telling him all about our plans. That's the _only_ way he could have known! If someone told him! I bet that someone was you! It makes sense too! The two of you have always been really close!" Carlos remarked.

I was about at my wits' end with Carlos right now. I felt like pulling my hair out, but I was far too young to really sport a bald look, so I thought better of it.

"I haven't even _talked_ to Logan since…" I started to say before I was cut off.

"Since when?" Carlos demanded.

I was about to tell him the truth, but before I could, I stopped myself. There was a twisted smirk on my face as I thought of something even better. Sure, if I did what I thought of doing right now, Carlos would go bonkers, but it might be worth it. He's _really_ gullible after all. This is the same guy that believes that when you leave the house, all your toys come to life. Why does he believe that? I told him so one day.

"Since I…last talked to him," I finished.

Carlos folded his arms over his chest, and looked at me suspiciously. I pressed my lips together in a firm line to prevent myself from laughing. It was working too…_so far_. He momentarily unfolded his arms to gesture at me with his hand.

"If _that_ doesn't sound guilty, I don't know what does!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled to myself as I left the kitchen to go find Katie. Carlos was already whispering to James and Stephanie about what they were going to do. I had him convinced that I was the mole, so he didn't want me to overhear anything. Anyways, maybe Katie knew where my phone was.

XXXXX

As I was passing my mom's bedroom, I happened to overhear one side of a phone conversation. I was pretty sure I heard Katie talking to someone. I really wish I could hear who it was Katie was talking to, but for now, I'd just have to settle for listening in on one half of the conversation.

"Right now, James, Carlos, and Stephanie are in the kitchen wondering if they should even continue with their whole missing-person-flyers plan," Katie said.

The door to the bedroom was closed, but I pressed my ear up against it in an attempt to hear better. She was whispering really quietly, so I had to really pay attention so that I didn't miss a word she said.

"No. My brother is indifferent about all of this. He seems to refuse to take sides. I'll call you back. I think _someone_ is eavesdropping on us," Katie said, before forcefully and suddenly pulling the door open.

I was completely caught off guard, and lost my balance, face planting in my mom's bedroom. When I looked up, I saw my kid sister with her hands on her hips, and my phone in her right hand. She was glaring at me. I chuckled uneasily.

I stood up in a hurry, and dusted myself off.

"So, who was that you were talking to?" I asked.

"Who do you _think_ I was talking to?" she replied in a smart-alec manner.

"Don't answer a question with a question!"

"Too bad! I just did! What are _you_ going to do about it?"

I gulped nervously. Katie may be my kid sister; she may be tiny, but she was someone you do _not_ want to make angry either. Believe me; I know. I still have the scars to prove it…

"Nothing. It's no big deal. You do what you want," I replied meekly.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Katie commented.

Today was a day of discovery. I found out that Katie had hijacked my cell phone. I also found out who the mole was. It wasn't me; it was my baby sister. If I was wearing a hat, I would tip it off to Logan. I really had to hand it to him. Going to the last person anyone ever expected him to when he had nowhere else to go; Mercedes. And who ever would have suspected Katie and Logan to work together?

When I really thought about it though, I came to one conclusion: Katie and Logan made for one _dangerous_ combination. Both were wise beyond their years. They complemented each other well too. Katie was crafty, sneaky, and stealthy. About the only downside she had was that she was impulsive; she didn't think things through before rushing in. That's where Logan came in though. He considered every possible outcome, and carefully weighed the pros and cons before he acted.

"Can I have my phone back please?" I asked in a voice so timid that I had difficulty recognizing it as my own.

"Sure thing," Katie replied, before handing me my cell.

Something didn't seem right to me about this. It all seemed way too easy. I mean she didn't even put up a fight. She just _gave_ me my phone back. I didn't know what Katie was up to, but I didn't trust her for a second…not anymore.

I took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage I possibly could. The beast was already awake. What I was about to do would just inevitably anger the beast further.

"Wait until the others find out that you're the mole," I said.

"Go ahead. It'll be your word against mine, and I have news for you big brother," she said before walking right up to me. Despite her being nearly three feet smaller than me, I shrank back. "I'll win."

She had a satisfied smirk on her face that I desperately wanted to wipe right off. I didn't understand how she could be so sure of herself. Surely, my own best friends…_my_ best friends would believe me over Katie, right?

"Before you ask, I'll tell you _why_ I'm so confident they won't believe you: _your_ cell phone was used to call Logan. If you check the recent calls, you'll find several of them were to Logan. See, _I_ don't have a cell phone. Our mom thinks I'm too young for a cell phone, but that's beside the point. Anyways, while all four of you are best friends, James and Carlos _know_ that Logan is your best friend. Therefore, it isn't much of a stretch to think that you would help Logan. Furthermore, honestly big brother, your whole I'm-not-taking-sides act makes you _look_ like you already have. It's definitely suspicious behavior, and the more you continue to carry on, the more suspicious that behavior will become because people will start to think that you have something to hide. Finally, you already told Carlos you were the mole. How do you think it will look when you go to him and say that I'm the mole? What will you even say? Maybe it'll go something like this: 'Hey Carlos, remember that time I told you I was the mole? Well, just kidding!' You'll look like a liar to Carlos. He won't trust a word you say. Instead he'll just wonder _when_ you were lying? Then? Or now?" Katie replied smugly.

I was completely and utterly at a loss for words. Much to my horror, I couldn't find any flaw in Katie's logic. If I _were_ to go to Carlos and tell him that Katie was the mole, the only thing I'd accomplish would be issuing myself a death sentence. There would be no need for a trial; I'd already be found guilty.

"Here's some advice, big brother. Listen carefully, because I won't repeat myself. Silence is golden," Katie said before leaving the room with a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

Hockey sticks! I was the only one who knew who the _real_ mole was, but I was powerless to do anything about it. Heck, I couldn't even clear my name if I wanted to, and believe me, I _wanted_ to.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I hope Katie's appearance in this chapter lived up to the hype. Was there even any hype to begin with? Anticipation yes, but hype? As they say, mind you I have no idea who 'they' are, the plot thickens. You honestly didn't think I'd leave Logan without an ally did you? Three-against-one are hardly fair odds. Review? **


	14. Attacked

**A/N: So, today is the day which shall not be spoken of a.k.a. my birthday. I'm kind of at the age where I stop looking forward to my birthday. It's more like I cringe because I'm that much older. The decade I was born in was the 80's. That's all you're getting out of me though.**

**Disclaimer: Me own Big Time Rush? Right, and pigs can fly…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Attacked_

_Logan's POV_

I woke up and found myself staring at the back of someone's head. A mess of blonde curls was in my face. My arms were wrapped around this person's waist. I was cuddling with this person. It all started to sink in. Suddenly, I knew who I was sharing a bed with; Mercedes. I let out a high-pitched shriek and scurried away from her as far as and as fast as I could. In my haste, my feet got tangled in the sheets, and I fell right out of the bed.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning!" Mercedes said happily.

"What did you do?" I asked, furious.

I untangled myself from the sheets, and stood up. I was trying to remember if anything…_happened_…last night. I still had my pajamas on. That was a plus. Then again, she could've dressed me afterwards. No, no. I'm probably just overreacting.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? The cuddling! That's what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who cuddled with you! You're the one who cuddled with me! From the looks of things, you seemed to enjoy it too!"

"That's doubtful!"

"Lil' Logan disagrees."

"What?"

"Look down."

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly did as she said. My eyes nearly bugged out when I saw what she must be referring to. There was a…_bulge_…in my pajama pants. I felt sick to my stomach because I had no idea how I was going to explain my way out of this one. My forehead started to sweat.

"I just have wet dre…" I started to say before realizing that wasn't any better. "It's just morning woo…There's really not a good way to answer this, is there?"

Mercedes smirked at me triumphantly.

"Nope. It's okay, Logie. There's no need to get embarrassed," she commented.

"_Embarrassed_? Who's embarrassed?" I replied in a high-pitched voice.

"It just means you like me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I do _not_ like you!"

Mercedes chuckled lightheartedly.

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever Mercedes. I'm going to go…you know what? You don't need to know what I'm going to do! Nor do I have to tell you!" I exclaimed.

As I bolted out of the room, a small part of me wondered if there could be any truth to what Mercedes said; did I actually like her? Impossible, right? There was only circumstantial evidence. For all we know, something I dreamed about could have caused my…_general_…to stand at attention. Yeah! That had to be it! Because there is _no_ way I could like Mercedes like that! She's so pushy, mean, spoiled, manipulative, and snobby!

XXXXX

Later on, I had an entirely different dilemma to worry about; I hadn't heard from Katie. Even though we agreed that it was too risky for me to call her, I was seriously contemplating that. If Kendall answered, then I would just hang up.

I racked my brain trying to come up with logical explanations for why Katie hadn't called me today. Maybe someone discovered she was the mole. Maybe she just didn't want to help me anymore. Maybe she had jumped ship and was now on _their_ side. That's what worried me; I rather have Katie with me than against me. She was far too big of a threat.

I thought back to when I first enlisted Katie's help. To my surprise, she quickly agreed to help me on one condition; I give her the usual. I could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes as she told me that. The way I saw it, if it guaranteed that she wouldn't be on the opposing side, it was worth it even if I had to dip into my college tuition to come up with the funds.

It kind of seemed like I would have to do this on my own now. It's not that I _couldn't_ do it on my own. After all, I was doing just fine before I got Katie to help me. Of course, I had Stephanie's help then. Now Stephanie was on Carlos' side. Of course she was. After my supposed death, I practically sent the two of them into each other's arms.

I had given serious thought to telling Carlos the truth about everything. I mean was this even all still worth it? It just wasn't fun anymore like it used to be. Besides, I missed my friends…_a lot_. The only thing that was really holding me back was my slightly competitive side. If I came clean to Carlos, it would be like I was admitting defeat.

I couldn't continue to stay here with Mercedes though. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. She already had this misconception that I liked her. My staying here would only exasperate the matter. But where else would I go? This was all getting way too complicated. It would be much simpler if I just told Carlos the truth.

I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Carlos' number. I hoped that he would pick up. I hope he wasn't too mad or…_scared_…of me. The two of us had always been close. I sincerely hoped this wouldn't jeopardize that. He had never been one to hold grudges. I hoped that now was no different.

"Logan?" Carlos greeted excitedly. He then cleared his throat and tried to mask the excitement in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Can you meet me tonight? Alone?" I asked.

"If this is another one of your games…"

"It's not! Look Carlos, just meet me tonight, and I'll explain everything. I promise."

From the beginning, this had been all about freaking Carlos out, but I was growing tired of that. None of that even mattered to me anymore. I just wanted Carlos back. I just wanted my friends back. Was that so much to ask?

"Okay, where and when?" Carlos questioned.

"Ten o'clock tonight on the corner of 7th and Rochester," I replied.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

XXXXX

It was 9:30 in the evening. Mercedes had just started to draw up a bubble bath for her. I could hear the water running. That would occupy her for the next hour because she liked to take excessively long baths. How horrible is that? I knew how long it took Mercedes to take a bath already. I had long since been repulsed by the idea of taking baths. I mean who wants to sit in water where floating on the surface is their own dirt?

Even though I wasn't due to meet Carlos for another half an hour, I decided now was as good of a time to leave as any. Mercedes was distracted, and hopefully, she wouldn't hear me slip out of the mansion.

I picked some place close by on purpose. I could have taken a cab, but I didn't have any cash on me at the moment. I could have had the limo driver take me there, but then I'd have to tell him where I was going, and since he works for the Griffins and not me, he wouldn't hesitate telling them my whereabouts. That left me with one feasible option: walking.

I was incredibly relieved when I somehow managed to slip out of the mansion unnoticed. As soon as I was outside, I shivered. The night air was chilly. It was a good thing I was wearing a hoodie. During the evening and early morning hours, it got into the forties in L.A. That was much warmer than how cold the temperatures got in Minnesota around this time of year, but in Minnesota, we also wore more layers of clothing.

I put my hood up and set out for 7th and Rochester. It wasn't in a very populated part of Los Angeles. It was hardly busy, especially at this time of night. That was a good thing because it would allow me and Carlos more privacy.

XXXXX

I was at the corner of 7th and Rochester. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time and saw that it was 9:50. I was early. I was _always_ early. If I were to guess, I would say that Carlos would be a little late. He was practically never on time. I shoved my hands in the front pocket of my hoodie and started to pace back and forth.

I was mentally going over what I would say to Carlos when he got here. No matter how much I dwelled on it, I could only come up with two possible ways this could go. Either he would be just as relieved as me that this was ending and welcome me back with open arms. Or he would be furious with me and not speak to me again…for awhile.

As I was pacing back and forth, I nearly collided into someone. I let out a surprised gasp. I placed my hand over my heart, which felt like it had skipped a beat. Whoever this person was, he came out of nowhere.

"You scared me," I commented.

Upon further inspection, I quickly realized that this person was not Carlos. He was probably close to six and a half feet tall. He had an athletic build. Like me, he was wearing a hoodie. I couldn't really get a good look at his face because there were no street lights where we were. Besides, his hood was pulled up, shrouding his face in even more darkness.

"I finally found you," the stranger said. His voice alone gave me chills. You could literally hear the malicious intent in his voice.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked, my heart racing.

He took one step towards me, and I took two steps backwards. Everything about this guy was giving me the creeps. I wondered if Carlos had anything to do with this. Surely, he wouldn't go this far, would he?

"I doubt you remember me. I have never forgotten you though," he replied.

Where was Carlos? Why wasn't he here yet? What time was it? If Carlos were here with me, then maybe this creep would leave me alone. I fought back my tears. I didn't want to cry, but I was legitimately scared for my life.

"It's been awhile, Logan," the stranger said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice trembling.

He grabbed hold of both of my wrists, and pulled me towards him. I struggled to break free, but he had a vise-like grip on my wrists. Plus, he was way bigger and way stronger than me.

"I know _everything_ about you," he replied.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked, frightened.

"All you need to know is that I'm your Creator. Or I soon will be. As for what I want with you, it's simple really; I want you to be just like me."

That wasn't creepy or anything. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck. I wasn't sure if he bit me or stabbed me with something. It was too dark to really see. All I knew was that I could feel a stream of blood trickle down my neck, and there was a searing pain.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I begged.

"Mmm! Your blood smells and tastes even better than I remember," he remarked.

All the pieces of the puzzle seemed to come together. He said that he was my Creator or soon would be. He said that I would be just like him. He said that my blood smells and tastes better than he remembers. He said that he finally found me, and that he knows everything about me. I couldn't believe it. He was what I was pretending to be this whole time: a vampire.

I couldn't even respond to that because he grabbed the back of my head and shoved it forwards. I soon could taste the metallic taste of blood; _his _blood, in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out because I had a pretty good idea I knew what he was doing. Then, I felt my head being jerked backwards, forcing me to swallow it. It burned as it went down.

I tried to run away, but he had grabbed hold of one of my legs. I was bouncing up and down on one leg, trying to keep my balance. With inhuman strength, he lifted me up off the ground, swung me around a few times, and then threw me through the air. I crashed into a brick wall, and fell to the ground in a heap. The wind was knocked out of me, and I could feel the myriad scrapes all over my arms and torso.

I reached in my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. I saw that it was 10:03 now. I had to call Carlos. I had to know where he was. I had to know if he would be here soon. I had to let him know what was going on. Most of all though, I had to hear his voice so that I knew this stranger didn't get to him first.

Before I could even dial Carlos' number, my cell phone was knocked out of my hand. I could hear it shatter on the ground several feet away from me. I was filled with dread because that could have been my last hope.

"Not this time. No, this time, I'm going to finish what I started over one year ago. This time, Carlos won't be here to save you. No one will," the stranger said sinisterly.

Wait a second. How did this creep know I was going to call Carlos? How did he even _know_ Carlos? Something didn't quite add up here. Was this all part of some prank? If so, then Carlos has a really twisted sense of humor!

That idea went right out the window though when I felt him sit on my chest; my arms were at my sides, so I couldn't use them even if I wanted to. I could feel my windpipes get crushed as he wrapped both of his hands around my throat.

I thrashed and I squirmed, but it was no use. I started to feel lightheaded. My lungs yearned for the oxygen they were getting deprived of. I knew the end was near. If my theory about this guy really being a vampire was true, then it was only a matter of time before I indeed was like him.

I squinted my eyes as a bright light shone on them. I couldn't tell what the light was coming from. Was it headlights? Was it a flashlight? Was it my imagination? Was it the white light that comes just before you pass away?

I was vaguely aware of the fact that someone was cradling my head in their lap. My eyelids fluttered as I struggled to keep them open. I could hear someone crying, but honestly, I wasn't sure if it was me or the person holding me.

"It's okay, Logan. I've got you. I've got you," Carlos said soothingly.

When I heard how worried he was about me, I knew that he wasn't behind this attack on me. He was genuinely scared. We both were. He was undoubtedly afraid that he would lose me. I was terrified that I was dying, and the next time I woke up, I would be a vampire.

"Stay with me, okay buddy?" Carlos asked, shaking me gently.

His plea went unanswered. I couldn't breathe, let alone speak. It seemed like all my strength was being sapped from me. My neck still felt like it was on fire from where my attacker bit me. My arms and torso were all torn up from when I was thrown into a brick wall.

"Logan? Logan!" Carlos yelled, and that was the last thing I heard.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Only I could write something like this on my birthday. Haha. Remember what I wrote on Logan's birthday? Although at the time, I didn't even know it was his birthday. After much deliberation, I came to the conclusion that this was the best way to go from here. I just hope it turned out okay.**


	15. Warning

**A/N: I'm sorry that I created a new poll after some of you had already voted, but I did it because I didn't have a story title and/or synopsis for all of my story ideas, and I recently came up with a new story idea and wanted to give it a fair shake. Plus, I kind of like the whole idea of an elimination poll thingy…if that even made sense. So for those of you who didn't catch the synopses and titles in my other story, I'll post it here as well. For those of you who have already seen this, I apologize, and once again, I want to remind you that the only way your vote will count is if you vote on the poll on my profile page.**

**"Doppelganger" Logan multi-chapter Angst/Hurt/Comfort: A cold case involving a paranoid schizophrenic person suspected of murdering his father and being involved in the disappearance of his kid brother gets a new lead after ten years when he mistakes Logan for his missing brother.**

"**No Way Out" Logan/Camille multi-chapter Angst/Romance: A routine trip to the bank turns into a nightmare when three armed men rob the bank Camille and Logan went to and take everyone there hostage.**

"**Sink or Swim" All four BTR guys one-shot Friendship/Humor: Big Time Rush is having their first ever convention. Too bad Gustavo and Kelly failed to mention how crazed some fans can really get. **

"**Hold On" Carlos/Logan multi-chapter Angst/Friendship: Carlos is a thrill-seeker. Logan is not. When Carlos convinces Logan to do some spur-of-the-moment rock climbing, he never thought there would be an accident. **

"**A Different Kind of Kogan" Katie/Logan one-shot Angst/Friendship: James was right after all; Katie does have a crush on one of Kendall's best friends. Only it's not James. One-sided Katie/Logan.**

"**Just Drive" All four BTR guys multi-chapter Angst/Friendship: The four guys go out for a ride to celebrate Logan getting his driver's license. Their joy ride takes a turn for the worse when they are the victims of a carjacker.**

"**Forget Me Not" Logan multi-chapter Angst/Hurt/Comfort: Logan and his grandma have always been close. Even though she has Alzheimer's, she always seems to remember Logan. When Logan receives a call that his grandma is quite possibly on her deathbed, will she remember him then? More importantly, will she even survive?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Less than nothing. What's a number less than nothing? If you get the allusion, then you get a virtual fish stick! That was…random. Right. Shutting up now…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Warning_

_3rd__ Person Omniscient POV_

Kendall, James, Stephanie, and Katie were a myriad of emotions when they saw Carlos enter 2J carrying a bloodied, unconscious Logan bridal style. As much as they wanted to write it off as a twisted prank, it looked way too real to be a prank. Carlos' tears looked real too.

"Carlos, what happened?" Kendall asked, breaking the silence.

"There…guy…Logan…dark…attacked…" Carlos answered incoherently.

James wordlessly took Logan from Carlos, and walked him over to the orange sofa before setting him down on it. In the meantime, Kendall wrapped his arms around a shaking Carlos in an embrace. The smaller boy buried his face in Kendall's chest and cried.

"Is he…?" Katie asked.

James put two fingers to Logan's neck to check for a pulse. He was horrified when his fingers were now covered in blood; _Logan's_ blood. Kendall watched from a safe distance. He was squeamish when it came to blood.

"He's alive," James answered robotically.

"Carlos, what happened?" Stephanie questioned.

Carlos didn't answer. He just buried his face even deeper in Kendall's shirt, and sobbed even more hysterically than before. All eyes were on Logan though when he let out a pained moan.

"It's okay, Logie. You're okay," James whispered softly.

Kendall hated seeing Logan so hurt. He balled his hands into fists. His protective nature was kicked into overdrive. When he got his hands on whoever did this to Logan, they wouldn't live to regret it.

Logan cracked his eyes open, and saw James' concerned face hovering just inches above his own. Logan's eyes darted around the room wildly frantically searching for his vampire attacker from earlier in the night.

"What happened, Logie? Who did this to you?" Kendall asked.

Logan tried to remember everything that his attacker said to him before. One thing that particularly stood out was that his attacker was no stranger to him; he was a part of his past. Logan got the creeps just remembering what the vampire had said to him before.

"_I doubt you remember me. I have never forgotten you though…It's been awhile, Logan…I know everything about you…All you need to know is that I'm your Creator. Or I soon will be. As for what I want with you, it's simple really; I want you to be just like me…Mmm! Your blood smells and tastes even better than I remember…Not this time. No, this time, I'm going to finish what I started over one year ago. This time, Carlos won't be here to save you. No one will."_

In Logan's letter, he reminded Carlos of the time he was taken to the hospital when he was fifteen. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. That part was no lie. However, Logan did leave out one vital piece of information; the reason he was admitted to the hospital was because he was attacked, and the attacker back then was the same individual who attacked him tonight. Logan was sure of it.

Logan didn't even remember much of the attack one year ago. All he remembered was that he had been in a tremendous amount of pain that would not cease. He also recalled the melodic yet sinister sound of his attacker's voice. It was the same voice that he heard again tonight.

This epiphany sparked a negative chain reaction. Logan clutched his chest as he struggled to breathe properly. His heart was racing at an alarming rate. His body started to perspire. Why him? Why was this vampire so bent on targeting him? Logan didn't even want to be a vampire for real. This was all supposed to be one big, stupid prank. The vampire found him after all this time, so who's to say he won't be able to find him again? No one is safe. No one can protect him.

James held Logan's face in between both of his hands as he knelt down beside him. He got Logan to look at him. James saw the terror in Logan's eyes. He wanted so desperately to help his friend, but he didn't even know where to begin.

"It's okay, Logan. You're safe now. I've got you. I won't let any harm come to you. I promise," James said.

XXXXX

Logan tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. He had no idea how he was supposed to sleep after the night he had. He took comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone in the room. Kendall, James, and Carlos were all in the room with him. He could hear Kendall and Carlos snoring lightly.

Was it just Logan, or did the room suddenly get cold? Was there someone else in the room with them? It sure felt like it. Logan was scared to open his eyes and find out. However, he knew that with his eyes closed, he could only speculate. He took a deep breath. He decided that he would open his eyes on the count of three. One, two, three.

He let out a scream of terror as soon as he opened his eyes, for standing over him was the guy from before. Looming over him was the vampire that attacked him over one year ago, and again earlier in the evening.

James had been wide awake as well, and as soon as he heard Logan scream, he threw the covers off him, and turned on the light. When he did, he saw that Logan had pulled the covers over him, and he was trembling like a leaf underneath.

James took a seat next to Logan on his bed. He looked around the room to see what could have possibly startled Logan, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was just the four of them in the room as far as James could tell.

"I'm here, Logan. I'm right here. You can come out now. What happened? What has you so spooked?" James asked.

Logan tentatively poked his head out from underneath the covers. The guys always teased Logan about how he was "so scared of everything," but they had never seen him this frightened before. James would give anything just to be able to take away some of the fear his friend was suffering from.

"Is…h-he…g-gone?" Logan stuttered so softly that James almost didn't hear him at all.

"Is _who_ gone?" James replied.

"The scary guy. He was standing over me when I opened my eyes."

"No one's here, Logan. Maybe you just had a nightmare…"

"No! He was real! He was right here!"

James gathered Logan in his arms, and did his best to comfort him. James was startled by how severely Logan was shaking. He had never seen anyone have a seizure before, but James thought it would look pretty similar to how Logan looked now.

As soon as Kendall heard Logan scream, his eyes flew open. As he sat up in his bed, he saw the time on the alarm clock: 1:30. His eyes scanned the room, seeking Logan.

"What happened? Is Logan okay?" Kendall asked, the worry in his voice evident.

Kendall wasn't the only one woken up by Logan's scream. Carlos too sat up in his bed upon hearing the terrified scream of his best friend.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Logan thinks he saw someone in the room with us," James explained.

"I don't _think_! I _know_!" Logan shouted.

Logan squirmed free from James' embrace. Tears were falling from his eyes. Everyone thought he was lying. Why didn't they believe him? He knew what he saw. It wasn't some nightmare like James said it was.

"Logan, where are you going?" Carlos questioned.

Logan was already halfway out the door, when he responded to Carlos' inquiry.

"I'm just going to splash some cold water on my face," Logan answered.

Logan closed and locked the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the light switch. He turned on the faucet, and cupped his hands. He closed his eyes as he splashed some cold water on his face several times. He opened his eyes back up, turned off the sink, and grabbed a hand towel. After dabbing his face with the towel, his eyes widened, and he let out a gasp of horror.

On the bathroom mirror, written in some kind of red medium, was a message: _"United they stand. Divided they fall."_

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I just want to remind everyone that you have until January 31****st**** to vote in round one of the poll on my profile page. Now, the idea that you want me to turn into a story doesn't necessarily need to win the poll this week; it just needs to not come in last. On February 1****st****, I will create a new poll with the six (unless there is a tie) options that received the most votes in my poll. **


	16. Ultimatum

**A/N: Just a friendly reminder that you have until the end of today to vote in the poll on my profile page. Tomorrow, Round 2 will begin, and however many options didn't finish in last will be on a new poll. If this were tomorrow, then "Forget Me Not" would have been eliminated. I personally think that this elimination poll competition thing is innovative, and it also allows my readers/reviewers to let their voices be heard. But enough about my poll. You probably want to read the newest chapter now, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I own Big Time Rush. I'm just very modest about it, and thus am allowing Nickelodeon to claim ownership…**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Ultimatum_

_Kendall's POV_

I was starting to get worried when Logan _still_ hadn't returned from the bathroom. I thought he was only going to splash some cold water on his face. Surely, it didn't take _that_ long, did it? I glanced at my alarm clock, and it read 2:16. He'd been in the bathroom for almost an hour. What was he doing in there? Was he okay?

I went to the bathroom to investigate. James and Carlos followed close behind me. They apparently hadn't been able to go back to sleep either. They must have been worried about Logan like I was. When I got to the bathroom door, I pressed my ear against it, and listened. I didn't hear anything. My heart raced as I automatically assumed the worst.

I went to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. I jiggled it a couple more times before rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Logan, open up. Is everything okay?" I called out.

There was no answer. My mind started to wander. What if Logan really _did_ see someone in the bedroom with him? What if that same person somehow managed to be in the bathroom at the same time Logan was? Was that why Logan wasn't answering? Did something bad happen to him?

"Carlos, it's locked. Do you think you can get in there?" I asked.

Carlos patted the helmet on top of his head a couple of times.

"Stand back mi amigos," he said.

Carlos built up a head of steam, and then crashed through the door. I would be surprised if my mom and Katie didn't hear that. Then again, no I wouldn't. The two of them sleep with headphones on, so…

My heart broke at the sight before me. There Logan was lying on the floor curled up in a fetal position. I felt a swell of relief when I saw that he was breathing. I knelt down beside him, and upon further inspection, I saw the tear tracks all over his face. It suddenly became clear to me what had happened; he cried himself to sleep.

"Uh, Kendall…I think you should take a look at this," James said.

I looked up from Logan for a moment, and saw that James was pointing at the bathroom mirror. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Carlos had backed up a couple of steps. On the mirror was a message: "_United they stand. Divided they fall._" What was it written in? Was that…_blood_? Was that…_Logan's_ blood?

The bathroom started to spin. I leaned against the wall to keep myself from toppling over. I had never been very good with blood. The mere idea that the message could have been written in Logan's blood made me sick to my stomach. It was _definitely_ written in blood though. I could recognize that nauseatingly metallic smell anywhere. I think I remember Logan telling me one day that I had hemophobia.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" I said frantically.

I don't know whether it was James or Carlos, but someone turned the faucet on, and I soon heard a squeaking sound as the mirror was getting scrubbed clean. I suddenly had a chilling thought. Without hesitation, I started trying to pull off Logan's shirt.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, do you remember where all Logan had been hurt when you found him earlier tonight?" I replied.

"He had cuts and scrapes on his forearms. There was a puncture wound on his neck. That's all I remember though. Why?"

After a bit of a struggle, I successfully managed to remove Logan's shirt. My eyes combed over his body. I spotted the dried, caked on blood from the cuts and scrapes on his forearms. I saw the scab that already started to form on his neck. I gently rolled Logan over on his stomach, and gasped in horror. I saw a ton of cuts and scrapes adorn his back. The crimson color was in stark contrast to the milky white color of Logan's skin.

My hands were at my sides, and they balled up into fists. How could anyone do this to Logan? What did this guy want with him? I was actually kind of glad that Logan's cuts and scrapes had already started to scab up. I could deal with scabs much better than oozing blood.

"Kendall? Why did you take off Logan's shirt? What are you looking for?" Carlos asked, scared.

"I'm looking for any fresh injuries," I answered.

Much to my relief, I hadn't found any…_yet_. I still hadn't checked the lower half of Logan's body though. Now that I had started, I just couldn't stop. I had to see for myself that Logan was fine; that no one had got to him while he was in the bathroom.

"I don't think you'll find anything, Kendall. The door was locked," James commented.

"Yeah, well our front door was locked, but that didn't stop someone from sneaking into our apartment and watching Logan sleep!" I snapped back.

A shiver coursed through my body. The idea of someone watching Logan sleep without our even knowing it; with us being in the same room was just wrong. James may not believe that anyone was even in the bedroom, but I did. Logan wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Carlos, help me take off his pajama bottoms," I instructed.

I grabbed one pant leg, and Carlos grabbed the other. As we were working on removing Logan's pants, he let out a soft moan.

"Shh. It's okay, Logan. It's just me. I'm just making sure you're okay," I said softly.

Carlos and I managed to take off Logan's pants. My eyes roamed the lower half of Logan's body once again looking for any sign of a fresh, potentially bleeding injury. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't seem to find any. Logan was on the bathroom floor in nothing but his boxer shorts. Remarkably, there were no injuries on Logan's legs at all.

I got some comfort from knowing that it probably wasn't Logan's blood that the intruder used to write that message on the bathroom mirror. But if it wasn't _Logan's_ blood, then whose was it? Or maybe it _was_ Logan's blood from earlier in the night when he had been bleeding, and the intruder held onto it to use it for later. If that was the case, that was seriously twisted and sadistic.

XXXXX

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't get comfortable. There was no way I could go to sleep now. How could I even risk it when someone had attacked Logan? How could I even risk it when someone was after Logan? How could I even risk it when someone had broken into our apartment? I glanced over at my alarm clock. It read 3:47. I could hear Carlos snoring lightly. I looked over at Logan, and saw that he too was sleeping.

"Kendall, are you awake?" James whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Wait a second. Then why did you answer me?"

"That was sarcasm, James."

I looked over and saw James sit up in his bed. I followed his example. He got out of his bed, and walked over to mine.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

My bed sagged a little bit with the addition of the extra weight. James took a seat next to me on my bed. If it wasn't for Carlos' nightlight, I wouldn't have been able to see James at all.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" James asked.

"No. I'm honestly afraid to. What if something happens to Logan while I'm asleep?" I said before chuckling. "Besides, I'm not like Carlos; I don't fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kendall, do you really think someone was here in our apartment earlier?"

"I don't know how he got in, but I'm afraid so, James."

I noticed James stare down at my comforter. I wished he would talk to me. I wanted to know what it was he was thinking about.

"I know you want to protect Logan, but please don't feel like you have to do it all on your own, okay? I want to help protect Logan too," James said.

"I know, James. I know. I just wish I knew why this psycho was after Logan in the first place. What did Logan ever do to him? Logan is one of the most innocent guys I know. How could anyone ever want to hurt him?" I asked.

"It's not fair, is it? Why did this have to happen to Logan of all people? Do you think Carlos or Logan will ever tell us anything more about what happened?"

"I doubt it. I feel like they both know more than they're telling us. It's just I'd hate to ask them because I don't want to traumatize them further. I already can't stand that they were even traumatized in the first place."

"Tell me about it."

For practically as long as I can remember, James and I had always been protective of Carlos and Logan. Growing up, both Carlos and Logan were frequently victimized by bullies. Carlos was targeted because of his race and because he was smaller than most boys our age. Logan was picked on because of his size and because he was smart. Carlos was a people person though. Over time, it seemed like Carlos got bullied less and less. However, it seemed that because Carlos got picked on less, Logan got picked on more.

James and I were both startled when my phone rang. We both stared at it warily. Who could possibly be calling me so early in the morning? I reached over, and picked it up off my nightstand. I looked at the screen. It said, 'Unknown.'

"H-hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hello Kendall," a voice I didn't recognize replied.

James mouthed, 'Who is it?' to me. I replied, by holding my finger to my lips in a shushing gesture.

"W-who is this?" I demanded.

"Did you get my message?" the stranger asked, completely ignoring my question.

It took every ounce of concentration I could muster _not_ to drop my cell phone. Whoever was calling me was the same person that left that message on the bathroom mirror earlier. It was the same person who was after Logan.

"W-what d-do y-you w-want?" I stammered.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question. Tell me Kendall; whose life do you value more? Your mother's? Your sister, Katie's? Or your best friend, Logan's?" he inquired.

My blood ran cold. My throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. I started gasping for air as it was suddenly hard to breathe. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on end. What kind of a question was that? How could I possibly answer that? I valued all three of their lives!

"I'll tell you what. Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll lump your sister and your mother together. Now then, whose life do you value more: your family's? Or Logan's?" he asked.

"Leave them alone! Do you hear me?" I spoke into the phone.

"You are in no position to be threatening _me_! You do _not_ want to threaten me! It will only make me mad, and you do _not_ want to see me mad! Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap their necks? I could do it before you could even blink!" he remarked.

My eyes filled with tears. I was supposed to be the leader here. Then why did I feel so powerless? I couldn't stomach the thought of something bad happening to Katie, my mom, or Logan.

"I'll ask you again; whose life do you value more? Your family's? Or Logan's? I am not asking again. If you don't answer me, and answer me quick, bad things will happen. Mark my words," the stranger said.

I glanced over at Logan and saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. I thought back to when he was sprawled out on the bathroom floor earlier. I remembered the numerous cuts and scrapes all over his forearms and back.

"The first one," I said.

"No harm will come to them as long as you do something for me. I want you to pass a little message on to Logan. Tell him that we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that he comes alone to meet me at the same time and the same place tonight. The hard way is that I go on a killing spree starting with his best friends. Oh, and one last thing, Kendall. I am watching all of you very carefully, so you best not try to pull anything," he said.

Before I could even respond, he hung up. I had to do what he said. I had no other choice. I couldn't risk anything happening to my mom or Katie. When I thought about what would inevitably happen, I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would tell Logan, and he would agree to go and meet this guy all by himself. There was no telling what would happen after that, and that scared me.

To Be Continued…


	17. Agreed

**A/N: So, I saw this interview on YouTube. Fanlala 1 on 1 with Logan and Kendall. I don't know, you guys probably already seen this before. I'm just the last to know because I'm so out of the loop and all, but I loved this:**

**Logan: "Who makes you laugh the most on the show?"**

**Kendall: "Uh…oh man…I gotta be honest…"**

**Logan: "Thank you! I know! Thank you!"**

**Kendall: "James."**

**Logan: "Ja-James m-makes you laugh the most?"**

**Kendall: "Yep."**

**Logan: "Okay, next question." *throws question card at Kendall***

**Kendall: "Well, it's because dude you know…"**

**Logan: "It's fine. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just keep on going."**

**Kendall: "Sorry! I didn't think you'd get so offended."**

**Logan: "It's fine."**

**Kendall: "It's a character on the show!"**

**Logan: "Right. I get it."**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, why would I spend my free time looking on YouTube for behind-the-scenes stuff of BTR? I mean, really?**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Agreed_

_Carlos' POV_

I woke up after having gotten a full night's sleep. I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked around the room. The beds of Kendall and James weren't made, but more importantly, they were unoccupied. The two of them must already be up. What time was it anyways? I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11 in the morning.

My eyes soon found Logan, and I saw that he was still asleep. I was glad. Poor guy. I felt so bad for him. I was shocked he was even able to sleep at all. If I had been viciously attacked, I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep. I got out of bed and tiptoed my way out of the bedroom.

I found Kendall and James in the kitchen. It was hard not to notice their messy hair and the dark circles under their eyes. Plus, it looked like both of them were having difficulty even holding their heads up.

"You two look horrible," I commented out loud.

"Good morning to you too," James grumbled.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us," Kendall remarked.

I took my usual seat at the kitchen table, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. As I added the milk and poured myself a glass of orange juice, I couldn't help but notice that the sound of liquid pouring was the only thing I heard. Kendall and James were being awfully quiet. I wondered why that was.

"I'm glad you're up, Carlitos. I need to tell you something," Kendall said, sounding very serious all of a sudden.

"What's up?" I asked, before shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

I saw Kendall and James turn to look at one another. They gave each other a look. I had no idea what that look was about, but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

"Look Carlos, there's no easy way to say this…" Kendall started to say.

"Whatever it is, just say it already!" I remarked.

Kendall was startled by my snapping at him. I wasn't a very patient person as it was. Whatever this was about, it was serious, and that just made me even more impatient. I just wanted Kendall to get to the point.

"The guy who attacked Logan called me last night. He wants to arrange a meeting with Logan tonight at the same time and place. There's more though. He wants Logan to come alone," Kendall said.

"I hope you told him where he can stick his arrangement!" I commented.

I was stunned when I saw Kendall break eye contact with me. He was suddenly fascinated by the top of the table. I looked over at James, and saw him trying to memorize the nutrition facts on a box of cereal or something.

"Wait a second. You're not _actually _thinking of having Logan go and meet this guy, are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but I don't have much of a choice," Kendall said.

"Of course you have a choice! You _always_ have a choice, Kendall!"

I couldn't believe this! Kendall was just going to hand Logan over to the same guy responsible for hurting him in the first place last night! How could he? What was he thinking? And why wasn't James saying anything? Did he _agree_ with Kendall?

"Shh! Keep your voice down! We don't want to wake Logan!" Kendall scolded. "Look, Carlos. Things aren't that simple."

"What do you mean, 'Things aren't that simple'?" I retorted.

"If Logan doesn't go to meet this guy tonight, then he's going to turn around and kill you, me, and James."

My breath hitched in my throat around the same time my heart skipped a beat. A chill went up and down the length of my spine. I rubbed my exposed forearms as the room suddenly became a bit cold.

"What if…" I said, before I had to stop to regain my composure. "What if Logan goes to meet this guy? Will he…_kill_ Logan?"

"We don't know, Carlos. We don't know. We hope not though," James said, surprising me by joining the conversation.

Now I finally understood what a difficult and horrible decision this was. The idea of handing Logan over to this lunatic was awful. However, if Logan didn't go to meet this guy tonight, James, Kendall, and I would…we would get killed. At the same time, even though we didn't know what this guy wanted with Logan, it couldn't be good.

"We _have_ to tell Logan," I said.

"You have to tell me what exactly?" Logan asked, joining the three of us in the kitchen.

Kendall, James, and I all jumped. We had no idea Logan was even awake. I immediately was worried. How much of the conversation did Logan hear? Did he even hear any of it? How were we going to tell him?

"Logan, you might want to sit down for this," Kendall suggested.

Logan gave Kendall a confused look. "That's okay. I think I'll stand," Logan replied.

He turned to each of us looking for answers. I stared into my bowl of cereal, and focused on eating. I was afraid to look into Logan's eyes. I was worried that he might be able to see the worry and fear in my eyes.

"Do you guys mind telling me what's going on? You're kind of freaking me out here," Logan said, laughing nervously.

"The guy who hurt you last night, he wants you to meet him again tonight at the same time and at the same place," Kendall explained.

Logan backed away from the kitchen table, and in the process backed away from us. He was a smart guy. He always had been. I think it was safe to say he had at least some idea of what was going on here.

"Oh my God! You guys want me to meet him, don't you? I thought you were my friends?" Logan remarked.

"Logie, we are!" James replied.

"Don't call me that! You can't just use my nickname and then send me off to get hurt again, or worse, killed!"

"Logan, you don't understand," Kendall said, trying to reason with Logan.

"I don't understand what? Enlighten me, Kendall! My ears are burning!"

"If you _don't_ go, then James, Carlos, and I, he'll kill us," Kendall explained.

Logan backed away even further. He let out a gasp, and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked as white as a sheet. His eyes looked wide in terror. He wasn't blinking, and it was kind of creeping me out.

"Y-you g-guys are g-gonna come with me though. Right?" Logan stuttered.

"I wished we could, but he wants you to come alone," I answered.

"I see how it is! Better me than you, right?"

"Logan, it's not like that!" Kendall responded.

"Isn't it? I'm not going anywhere tonight, and you can't make me!" Logan shouted, before leaving in a huff.

Kendall, James, and I all slumped in our chairs. We had our elbows on the table, and propped our heads up with our hands. We all let out a deep sigh together.

"Well, that went well," I commented.

XXXXX

The four of us had the apartment to ourselves for the day. Katie and Mrs. Knight were off on a day trip to San Francisco. They wouldn't be back until late in the night. Kendall and James were off brainstorming. Logan had locked himself in the bedroom.

My cell phone rang. I picked it up, and looked at the screen. It said 'Unknown.' That was strange. As soon as I get someone's phone number, I add them to my contacts, so that whenever they call me, their name will come up. This said, 'Unknown' though. I wasn't sure who would be calling me, but I decided I would find out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good afternoon, Carlos," some creepy sounding guy replied. "Tell me; when's the last time you spoke to your father?"

I didn't know what to make of that question, but based on the way he asked the question, I had a bad feeling. Who was this guy? How did he know my name? How did he know my father? Where was he calling from? Why did I have a feeling that I should know who this guy was?

"He's a police officer, isn't he? Back in Minnesota. It would really be a shame if his career came to a sudden and abrupt end, if you catch my drift," the stranger said.

"Leave my papi alone!" I snapped back. I rarely snapped back at anyone, but I did not take kindly to someone threatening my father's life.

"My, my! Someone is certainly touchy today! I'll leave your precious Papi alone. No harm will come to him. All you have to do for me in return, is get your pal, Logan, to meet me tonight."

As soon as he said that, I heard a dial tone. I stood there for a few seconds trying to take everything in. So many thoughts raced through my head that I couldn't keep track of them all. I definitely couldn't make sense of any of them.

If this freak was here, then how could he possibly hurt my father who was all the way in Minnesota? Or maybe he wouldn't personally hurt my father. Maybe he had some connections in Minnesota who could hurt my father.

What's that saying? Between a rock and a hard place? I don't even know what that means, but if it means what I think it means, then I think it was fitting of the situation I was in. I definitely didn't want any harm to come to my dad. However, I definitely didn't want any harm to come to Logan either.

I had to find Kendall. I had to tell him what happened. I started searching the apartment for him. I didn't have to search for long. I found Kendall and James in the living room.

"He called me. He threatened my dad. He said that if I didn't get Logan to change his mind, he'd end my father's career as a police officer!" I told them, before my emotions took over.

"He threatened Mom and Katie too. I'm actually kind of glad they're on a day trip. It's probably good that they're away from here," Kendall said.

It couldn't just be a coincidence that Kendall's sister and mom were threatened just like my dad was threatened. I now understood better why Kendall wanted Logan to meet whoever this guy was; it wasn't because he wanted anything bad to happen to Logan. He just didn't want anything bad to happen to his family. Now, I knew exactly how Kendall felt.

"Nothing is going to happen to Katie or your mom, Kendall. Just like nothing is going to happen to your dad, Carlos," Logan said, appearing out of nowhere.

"You heard that?" I asked, tears in my eyes and my voice.

"Yeah. I was listening through the bedroom door. I'll do it. I'll go and meet him tonight."

I was glad. Then, I wasn't sure if I _should_ be glad. Was it wrong for me to feel relief? Was it wrong for me to feel gratitude towards Logan? I'm pretty sure I probably shouldn't be feeling sort of _happy_ right now…

"Are you sure? You don't _have_ to do this if you don't want to, Logan. I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can come up with some other way," James said.

"That's the thing, James. There _is_ no other way. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let anything happen to _any_ of you. It's me he wants, and it's me he's going to get," Logan stated.

I admired Logan right then and there. He was trying to be so brave. He even sounded brave. However, I wouldn't be surprised if deep down, he was scared to death. Logan was a genius. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thank you everyone who voted in Round 1 of my poll! For those of you who didn't know, "Forget Me Not" polled the lowest, and was the first story idea to be eliminated. Round 2 is now underway. You have through February 7th**** to vote in Round 2. There are now six remaining options. The slate has been wiped clean for Round 2. If you would like to vote, go to the poll on my profile page, and let your voice be heard. **


	18. Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Showdown_

_Mystery Guy's POV_

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. It was 9:50 p.m. Where was he? Where was Logan? He said he would meet me at 10:00. He was early last time. I hoped he wasn't going to stand me up. _Bad_ things were going to happen if that were the case.

I had no choice but to meet Logan during the evening hours because I couldn't go out in the sunlight; it burns vampires. It was all good though. We were creatures of the night anyways.

There was a slight breeze this evening. I wasn't really sure if it was chilly or not. We vampires are cold-skinned, so we're not exactly the best judges when it comes to temperature. At any rate, the wind blew a mouthwatering aroma in my direction.

"Here I am," Logan said.

I could tell that he was trying to be brave. However, his body was betraying him. He was so tense as he stood there. I could hear the rapid pitter patter of his heart. Most of all though, I detected fear coming off of him in waves.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Logan asked.

It was so unbelievably difficult for me _not_ to sink my teeth into the delicate skin of his neck and drink his incredibly delicious blood. In all my one hundred and forty years as a vampire, I have never encountered a more delectable blood of a human.

"I was once called Vincent. As for what I want from you, I think you know the answer to that already," I replied, stalking my way over to his position.

Much to my delight, he backed away from me until his back was pressed flat against a brick wall. There was nowhere left for him to go. I was standing about a foot in front of him. It was so intoxicating standing so close to him. I was quite enjoying the bouquet.

"I don't want you to change me. I don't want to be a vampire," Logan said.

I got a great deal of pleasure seeing his eyes wide in terror. There were no street lights where we were. The only illumination came from the moon itself. Even without the glow of the moon, I still would have been able to see Logan. Like I said before, we are creatures of the night; our night vision is far superior to that of any mortal human.

I reached my hand out and caressed the side of his face. I just loved how he flinched from the contact. His skin felt so warm. It seemed so fragile. It made me think of when I was last human. It's been such a long time that I almost forgot what it was like to be human.

"You should be honored. Out of over six billion people on this planet, I chose you," I replied.

The truth of the matter was I felt drawn to Logan like the two of us were magnets. Ever since I've been a vampire, I've killed I don't even remember how many humans. It was necessary for me to survive. Well, _killing_ my victims isn't necessary, but it makes for less of a mess that way. The way I see it, it is far better for them to _not_ live to tell about it then arouse suspicion; suspicion only results in me having to relocate once again.

Aside from the allure of Logan's blood, there's also the little matter of him being the only victim to have ever gotten away, not once, but twice now. Typically, my victims don't get away; I drink their blood, and then I personally see to it that they don't live to see another day. After he got away from me the first time, I scoured the planet in search of him.

"Why? Why me?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if he was asking me because he was curious or because he was smart. Intelligent people tend to ask a lot of questions because they are driven by their desire for answers.

"We vampires are an endangered species. It's all because of you pesky humans. Your lot has nearly driven us to extinction. And for what? All because you fear what you do not understand. We do our best to keep a low profile, and most of the time you humans are completely oblivious to our existence. However, some of your kind has encountered us before, and gotten a little to close for comfort to the truth. To make a long story short, it did not end well for either side," I answered.

"You still haven't answered my question," Logan pointed out.

I stuck my face less than an inch away from his Adam's apple, and took a nice, big whiff. The resulting smell practically had me salivating. I watched with fascination as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed nervously.

"I have to keep our legacy alive. I decided to take you under my wing. You will be like my apprentice, my disciple, my grasshopper, my Padawan. After all, it would be such a waste for me to just kill you. Besides, the life of a vampire can get rather lonely, and I could use a companion," I explained.

"I want no part of this!" Logan exclaimed, before he tried to make a break for it.

I let out a groan of frustration, before I place both of my hands on his chest, even though one could have sufficed, and roughly shoved him backwards. I could literally hear the wind get knocked out of him. I saw a spider web crack appear in the brick behind him. As I was pushing him back, I felt something which made my nostrils flare.

I pulled his hoodie up over his head before tossing the article of clothing aside. I ripped his short-sleeved shirt open, and lo and behold, he was wearing a wire just as I expected. I shook my head in disapproval.

"You foolish boy!" I screamed.

I removed the wire strapped to his chest, and crushed it in the palm of my hand until it was nothing but dust.

"What was that? What were you trying to accomplish?" I demanded.

He seemed distracted by something. I followed his gaze to his discarded hoodie. Why was he staring at it so? Was he hiding something in it? Before he could get to it, and frankly, before he was even able to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him, I bent down, and picked up the piece of clothing. I reached inside the front pocket, and pulled out a wooden stake.

"You idiotic human!" I shouted.

He tried to make a run for it. _Tried_ being the operative word. I easily cut him off at the pass. He was just making one mistake after another all of a sudden now, wasn't he?

"You cannot escape me. I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I am smarter than you. Plus, I have been around a whole lot longer than you. There is no escape," I said.

"Please, just leave me alone," Logan begged.

"Yeah, you heard what he said," a new voice, Kendall's voice, said.

I looked over and saw Logan's three best friends arrive on the scene. My immediate reaction was one of fury. After all, I asked Logan to come _alone_. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that this might just be a blessing in disguise.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"I'm a little shaken, but fine," Logan replied.

"That's what you think," I responded before backhand slapping Logan in the face.

The impact of the blow lifted him up off the ground as he was sent airborne landing several feet away. His body landed with an ever-so delightful thud on the blacktop. I was pretty sure that I knocked him unconscious. Either that, or he just was not moving.

"Logan!" his three best friends cried out.

Next, the three of them decided to do the most predictable thing ever and try to rush me all at once. They were riled up because of what I just did to Logan right in front of their faces no less. Contrary to popular belief, anger does not make one a better fighter. People who are driven by anger are fueled by their emotions; they do not think clearly, strategically. They go for obvious straightforward attacks. The only way anger can make one a better fighter is if the individual learns how to channel his anger.

Logan's friends clearly were not. I gripped the wooden stake by the pointed end, and held it as one would hold a club or baseball bat. I swung at the first person who had the unfortunate distinction of reaching me first. I could actually hear the sound of ribs breaking. The victim flew through the air much like Logan did earlier, before unceremoniously landing on the ground several feet away.

"James!" Kendall and Carlos yelled out of concern for one of their best friends.

They both looked back at the broken heap that was James. Much like Logan, James was not moving. Honestly, I would be surprised if he was even still alive. Whether he was or was not was of no consequence to me though.

"You monster!" Carlos shouted at me.

I grinned before giving a regal bow. I just came up with a brilliant idea. That Carlos had been a thorn in my side for far too long now. Both times Logan had managed to escape me, it was because of Carlos.

"Come on, Carlos! Let's get him together!" Kendall said, giving marching orders.

I gazed into Kendall's green eyes. It was time those two boys learned what exactly they were up against. Frankly, they had no idea who they were dealing with; they had absolutely no idea what I was truly capable of. It was time I gave them just a small glimpse of my power.

"Stop Carlos, and no matter what, do not back down," I ordered.

Kendall then pivoted his hips and tackled Carlos to the ground before he could even reach me. I had compelled Kendall. It was one of my vampire abilities. Just by merely making eye contact with a human, I could make them do my bidding.

"Dude! What the heck?" Carlos said to Kendall.

Kendall's green eyes held a vacant expression. He did not even respond to Carlos. Instead, he just assumed a mounted position on top of Carlos, and rained rights and lefts to the smaller boy's head repeatedly.

"Kendall, stop it! You're hurting me!" Carlos cried out. He tried to get his hands up to protect his face, but that was not working.

If it were not for me enjoying the sight of Kendall pummeling Carlos so much, I would have probably felt bad for Carlos. I mean that has to suck; getting beat up by one of your best friends.

Little did Carlos know that there were only two ways for a human to no longer be compelled by a vampire: one, if I choose to stop compelling said human, and two, if the human is knocked unconscious.

For the time being, I decided to focus on more important matters. I turned my attention back to Logan. I saw that he was starting to stir. The sound of him moaning in pain was utter music to my ears. I slithered my way over to him. I stood over him.

With James out of commission, and Kendall and Carlos distracted, no one was left to get in my way; no one could protect Logan. He was all mine. I could do whatever I wanted to him. I could make it quick if I wanted to. Or I could toy around with him for a bit.

I penetrated the skin of my wrist with my teeth. Now a normal human's teeth could not penetrate the skin of a vampire. If they were even to try it, odds were that they would lose a tooth…or several teeth. However, a vampire's teeth could penetrate the skin of a vampire.

A nice, healthy stream of blood was now oozing out of my wrist. The sound of it dripping on the ground was reminiscent of how rain sounded as it fell from the sky. I knelt down beside Logan. One of my arms supported his back as I propped him up. The first thing I wanted him to see when he came to was my face.

Finally, his eyes cracked open. It was now time to compel Logan. I remembered the last time I tried to change him; he had not been so willing to go along with it then. This time, the choice was no longer his.

"Drink," I commanded.

He placed his lips on my wrist, and started sucking up the crimson liquid. Vampire blood in his system: check. Now, it was time for phase two. I stopped compelling him. His eyes were alit with confusion. He still had some of my blood on his lips; some of it had even trickled down his chin.

I was still holding onto the wooden stake with my other hand. I spun it around in my hand so that I was now holding onto the wider end. I stopped compelling Kendall. I wanted both Kendall and Carlos to see every second of what I was about to do.

"What just happened?" a bewildered Kendall asked.

Then, he beheld the battered, bruised, and bloodied face of Carlos, who was cowering underneath him. Kendall's jaw dropped as his mouth was agape.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Kendall questioned.

"Kendall? Is it really you?" Carlos whimpered, tears falling down his face.

I obnoxiously cleared my throat. I wanted their attention to be on me; not each other. I wanted them to watch helplessly as I killed Logan right in front of them. I tightened my grip on the wooden stake. It was ironic really; Logan had brought this presumably to use on me, and now I was going to use it on him.

"No! Don't!" Logan screamed.

I plunged the wooden stake straight through his heart. Logan let out a gurgled gasp. Blood started to seep out of the corners of his mouth. The pointed end of the wooden stake stuck out of Logan's back. He was quickly losing a lot of blood via the chest wound.

"Logan!" Kendall and Carlos cried out.

I saw them scrambling to get to Logan. I could already hear the tempo of Logan's heart start to slow. The melodic pitter patter of his heart was less pronounced even to my vampire ears. I could already tell that he was dying; his body was suddenly getting very cold. His eyes were glazed over, and starting to roll back in his head.

I gently laid Logan down before leaving to hide in the shadows. Kendall and Carlos had both got on the ground next to Logan. Carlos was cradling Logan's head in his lap. Kendall was futilely placing a hand over Logan's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Both were crying hysterically.

"It's okay, Logie. You're going to be okay," Kendall said, his voice breaking.

"Just try to hang in there, buddy," Carlos added, tears in his eyes.

But it was too late. They were too late. Logan's head lolled to the side, and his entire body went limp. I smiled triumphantly. I watched with amusement as Kendall frantically shook Logan's lifeless body.

"No! Logan? Logan!" Kendall screamed.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: In case there was any doubt, I decided to take the route of The Vampire Diaries instead of Twilight; The Vampire Diaries is more along the lines of traditional vampire lore. If you like the whole vampire fad, but have never seen the television show, The Vampire Diaries, I strongly suggest you watch it. It's a really good show. One of my favorites, current or otherwise.**


	19. Transition

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who made the last chapter of this story the most reviewed chapter of this story! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still own nothing.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Transition_

_Carlos' POV_

This couldn't be real. Logan couldn't be dead. He was fine a minute ago. Tears from my eyes fell from my face and mixed with the blood that continued to gush out of the corners of Logan's mouth. My hands had blood on them; _Logan's_ blood. I was sitting in a pool of blood that seemed to get bigger by the second. It was frightening how much blood there was. If there was this much blood on the ground, then how much could possibly be left in Logan?

I looked over at Kendall. He looked as pale as a ghost. He had always been the rock. He had always been the strong one. Even he had completely lost it. Kendall laid his head on Logan's chest as he cried his eyes out. He didn't care if the side of his face was getting smeared with Logan's blood. If Kendall couldn't keep his emotions in check, then how was I supposed to?

"Logie, wake up! We gotta go home!" I whimpered.

I felt guilty. I should have done more to protect Logan. Maybe if I had, he would still be alive right now. It was four against one. We should have been able to take that creep. Maybe if we arrived sooner, Logan wouldn't have died. Maybe if we never let Logan go alone in the first place, he would still be alive.

What were we supposed to do now? How were we supposed to move on with our lives without Logan? How was that even fair? Were we supposed to just forget about him? What, and pretend like we never met him? Pretend like he never even existed? I don't think I could do that. I didn't _want_ to do that.

Kendall, James, and Logan were my best friends. They were more than that though. They were like brothers to me. Sometimes Kendall and James would tease me or treat me differently because I was the youngest. Logan didn't. I think it's because he understood what it was like to be babied by Kendall and James. Because when they weren't babying me, they were babying Logan.

Logan's head felt so heavy in my lap. As I looked at his face, I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. He didn't look like he was in any pain at all. That was good. I didn't much like the idea of Logan suffering. Now that I think about it, it almost looked like Logan was sleeping. The only thing was that I knew he wasn't going to wake up.

I was beyond surprised when he did just that. His eyes flew open, he gasped for air, and he sat up straight. I felt so much joy at that moment. Logan came back to us! He was alive!

Then I saw him stare at me, and that is when I knew something was wrong. He wasn't blinking. He wasn't moving. He just continued to look at me. It was starting to give me the creeps. He was looking at me like I look at a corn dog just before I eat it. Wait a second. Did he think I was something to eat?

"L-Logan? W-why are y-you l-looking at m-me l-like that?" I asked with a shaky voice.

I saw Logan lick his lips. I could taste blood in my mouth. My nose was bleeding, and there was a cut on my lip from when Kendall was beating me up earlier. I still had no idea what that was even about. He sounded sorry about it afterwards though.

"Your blood smells _so_ good! I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells," Logan said in a voice that kind of sounded like him, but at the same time, kind of didn't.

"P-please t-tell m-me y-you're j-joking. W-what's wrong w-with y-you?" I stuttered.

It probably would have been quicker if I got up and made a run for it, but instead, I scooted on my butt away from Logan, as he rose to his feet and crept over to me. I had never been scared of Logan before in my life, but there was a first time for everything.

Kendall got up off his feet, and got in between me and Logan. He held his arms out at his sides as he took up a protective stance in front of me. I was thankful for Kendall, but I also didn't want to see the two of them hurt each other.

"Leave him alone, Logan!" Kendall exclaimed.

Logan grabbed the sides of his head before dropping down to both knees. He let out a cry of pain unlike anything I had ever heard before in my life. It wasn't just one cry either. He continued to scream like that non-stop. Even though he had just been talking about wanting to taste my blood a little bit ago, even I felt like I should make sure he was okay. I got up off the ground, and approached Logan cautiously. I noticed Kendall was doing the same thing.

"It burns! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Logan shouted.

Tears filled my eyes. I didn't like seeing Logan in so much pain. The sound of him screaming like that gave me goose bumps. I wanted more than anything to be able to help Logan; to help take his pain away. The only problem was that I had no idea how or even _if_ I could do that.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer! The two of you need to take James and get out of here!" Logan yelled.

"Logie, we can't just leave you like this!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Now!"

This was something I wasn't used to hearing from Logan. He hardly ever yelled. More importantly though, he was rarely ever bossy. Usually, he was more of a follower than a leader. Usually, he had no problem letting Kendall take the lead.

Logan had mentioned James. I had completely forgotten about James. I was so focused on trying to figure out what was going on with Logan. I looked over at James, and saw him start to stir. I noticed that he was holding his side, and I could hear him hissing in pain.

Kendall had made it over to James, but I wasn't so lucky. Logan came out of nowhere, and snatched my arm. He had always been fast, but I don't remember him ever being this strong before.

"Ow! Logan, stop it! You're hurting me!" I cried out.

I frantically tried to pry Logan's hand off my arm, but it was no use. Did he really need to hold onto my arm so tightly? My eyes stung with tears. I couldn't believe it. I was actually scared of Logan.

"Carlos, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't want to! It's just I can't help myself!" Logan remarked.

My heart pounded in my chest. A chill went up and down my spine. I squeezed my eyes shut. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't see what was coming.

"You don't want to do that, Logan," another voice said.

A figure emerged from the shadows. I immediately recognized the stranger. He was the same guy I saw attack Logan last night, and the same guy who I thought killed Logan earlier tonight.

"You!" Logan exclaimed, before letting go of me, and launching himself at the guy.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: "Sink or Swim" and "Hold On" tied at the bottom of Round 2 of my poll, so both were eliminated. Now, we are down to the final four! Round 3 will last through February 14****th****, so get voting. As always, the story idea(s) that poll the lowest will be eliminated. Lastly, after watching 'Big Time Crush' I think six or seven times since it first aired, I change my mind; I now know who I feel was the star of the episode: Carlos. For me, this was the first time since 'Big Time Girlfriends' where I felt that Carlos was the star of the episode. I loved when Kendall said to Jo, "I don't want to date a hot girl! I want to date you!" Was it just me, or did James and his over-protectiveness remind me of in Twilight how Charlie reacted when Bella brought Edward home so he could meet her dad officially? As for Logan, now I'm really confused. Does he even have a living grandma? Also, is he really part Bulgarian, or did he just totally make that up? I'm talking show Logan here just to be clear. Oh yeah, and if those were small popcorns, small licorice, and small sodas, then I would hate to see what large looks like. About the only thing I hated was how with the exception of Kendall and Carlos, the guys didn't really interact with each other throughout practically the whole episode. I mean Kendall and Carlos only said something to Logan in passing. Then later, Kendall kind of insincerely (by my estimation) wished Logan luck with his girl problems, before getting back to Jo and Carlos. As for James, except for at the end when they were all dateless, I don't think any of the other guys even interacted with James. I mean I get that they were all doing their own thing, but I guess I just wished that it didn't mean they had to completely ignore one another in the process. **


	20. Crossroad

**A/N: Round 3 of my poll resulted in the closest vote so far; 8-7-7-6. In what I view as a surprise elimination, "Doppelganger" polled the lowest, and was eliminated. It was surprising to me because before I came up with the idea for this whole elimination poll thing, "Doppelganger" actually won a poll. Therefore, I thought it would for sure at least make the final three, if not the final two. However, "Just Drive" came out of nowhere and ousted "Doppelganger." At any rate, you have until the end of February 21****st**** to vote in Round 4, so go to the poll on my profile page and vote for whichever story idea you want me to turn into a story. Keep in mind that I have put the titles and synopses on my profile if you need to refer back to them to help you decide.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Crossroad_

_Logan's POV_

I didn't know what was wrong with me, but as soon as I saw that guy…_Vincent_, the only thing I could think about was revenge. After all, he was the reason I was like this. Whatever _this_ was. A vampire? Was that what I was now? It was unsettling how vengeful I was; I never used to be a vengeful person before. Then again, this vampire, this _Vincent_, deserved everything I wanted to do to him and then some.

I lunged for his throat. I wanted nothing more than to wring his neck; to snap it like a twig. However, my hands grabbed nothing but thin air as he jumped backwards at the last split second, evading my attack. I was shocked. As a human, I had always been fast. As a vampire, shouldn't I in theory be faster? If so, then how was Vincent able to get away in time?

"You young vampires are all the same; so obvious, so predictable. Your attacks are straightforward; you go for the obvious kill. You do not think; you just act. You are too impulsive to think strategically," Vincent commented.

I was caught off guard by what he just said. I used to be very careful, very logical. Carlos was the impulsive one, not me. Was what Vincent said true? Was I really impulsive now? Wait a second. Why was I believing _anything_ he said to me? He was a liar! He couldn't be trusted!

"I see that look in your eyes, and it is not the first time I have seen it. You want to rip me apart limb for limb. I strongly advise you not to do that. You are not the first vampire I have created, and you probably will not be the last. But, as you can see, those other vampires are not around anymore; I was forced to destroy them because they tried to destroy me. I created you, Logan, and you better believe that I can destroy you just as I have destroyed the others," Vincent said.

I clenched my hands into fists. The vein in my neck pulsated. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared; I wasn't even intimidated. Maybe becoming a vampire really had changed me after all. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore. Everything that used to apply to me personality-wise didn't seem to apply to me now.

"Try it!" I challenged. "You want to destroy me, well here I am!"

"First of all, I do not wish to destroy you. Not if I can help it. Secondly, what do you think I was born yesterday? I am not going to fall for your little trick. You are not going to lure me into attacking you," Vincent replied.

In the next moment, several things happened all at once: he took a huge whiff of the night air; he turned his attention to a bleeding Carlos; he made a beeline for him; I knew that I was too late to stop Vincent because he seemed to be faster than me and I realized his intentions too late, so I tried to warn Carlos instead; I shouted, "Carlos, look out!"

Carlos must not have heard my warning in time as Vincent had plunged his teeth into Carlos' neck. I watched in horror. Carlos' eyes were wide in terror, and his body went limp beneath Vincent. He crumbled to the ground in a heap, and the whole time, Vincent continued to bite Carlos.

I grabbed Vincent by the shoulder, and threw him backwards roughly. There was a loud smack as his back hit the ground. I sat on his chest, and wailed on him with lefts and rights over and over again. Every time I connected with a blow, he would smile creepily at me, and that only made me hit him even harder the next time. What was wrong with this guy? Was he…_enjoying_ this?

I screamed out in pain when I felt him sink his teeth into my thigh. He placed a hand over my chest, and shoved me off him, but with his other hand, he grabbed my arm and bent it causing me even more agony. Arms weren't meant to bend that way. Now, my right arm was rendered useless as it just hung there; my left thigh felt like it was on fire from where Vincent had bit me.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks; the aroma of Carlos' blood. There was nothing more enticing than the smell of fresh blood. My body seemed to move of its own accord. Before I knew what was even happening, I felt myself inching towards a prone Carlos. I tried to hold my breath, but it was no good; I could still smell Carlos' blood.

I noticed that Kendall had taken up a protective stance in front of both Carlos and James, both of whom were laying on the ground. I also saw that he was brandishing the discarded wooden stake. I watched as his grip tightened around the weapon.

"I don't want to hurt you, Logan, but I can't let you hurt James or Carlos either," Kendall said.

I laughed a laugh that was foreign to me. "You hurt _me_? I'd like to see you try, Kendall."

Carlos was my intended prey, and I continued to stalk him. I could see James look at me with fearful eyes as he started to scoot away from me. Kendall's feet were planted firmly in the ground. He wasn't going anywhere.

"If only you had left _when_ I told you to _like_ I told you to, then this wouldn't be happening right now. But did you listen to me? No! Now look what's happening!" I remarked, my voice steadily raising in volume.

"Fight it, Logan. I know it is hard, but you must fight it. You do not want to hurt Kendall. You do not want to hurt James or Carlos either. They are your friends," Vincent said.

I did an about face, and gave Vincent a perplexed look. "My friends," I repeated to myself.

Suddenly, I had a stunning revelation. In his own twisted way, Vincent was protecting my friends…from me. Why would he do that? What would possess him to do such a thing? What was his end game? Surely he didn't actually care about them, or did he? Perhaps he knew what my hurting them would do to me, and he wanted to save me from myself.

"That is right, Logan. Your friends. I know how hard it is for you right now. That burning sensation in your throat that never seems to go away. The allure of human blood is enough to drive you crazy. I have been there before. I know what it is like. I can help you through it," Vincent stated.

"Help me? _You_ want to help _me_? Well, you can just forget it! _You _are the reason I am like _this_ in the first place! And now you want to help me? This may all be new to me, but I'm not stupid! I don't want your help, and I don't need your help!" I retorted.

I turned back around just in time to see Kendall bury the wooden stake deep in my gut. I looked down at the weapon sticking out of me, then I looked back up at Kendall. A startled gasp escaped my lips. I could see his eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Kendall…why? How could you?" I asked.

Words couldn't even begin to describe how I felt at that moment. My head was swimming from all the thoughts flittering about in it. I couldn't really make heads or tails out of any of it with one exception; there was one emotion that was predominant; betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'm so sorry, but I have to protect Carlos and James," Kendall said, before stopping to regain his composure. "Even if it means protecting them from you."

Kendall broke eye contact with me. He seemed to be staring off in space. Was he okay? What was he looking at?

"Take Carlos and James, and get out of here now," Vincent instructed.

Without another word, Kendall heeded Vincent's orders. He helped Carlos and James to their feet, and then supported one of their sides each as he stood between them. I watched helplessly as they walked away. I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to even think about stopping them.

How did he do that? Could I do that too? Or was it strictly one of Vincent's tricks that he alone could do? What exactly was it that he did in the first place? Vincent walked up beside me, and pulled out the wooden stake before tossing it aside.

"I don't get you. I don't get you at all," I remarked, before backing up a few steps.

My stomach felt all sticky. I looked down at my stomach and saw that there was so much blood that I couldn't even see my belly button beneath it all. I felt sick to my stomach as I was reminded of the reason _why_ I was bleeding. Kendall had stabbed me.

I felt a solitary tear trickle down my cheek. I dabbed it with my finger before holding it up in front of my face so that I could get a better look at it. I was…_crying_? But I thought my kind couldn't cry? I thought that was an action exclusive to humans? I was having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that I was no longer human.

"My hands are bloody, so bloody, Logan. I do not want that for you. I am fully aware that you are going to slip up eventually, but I do not want it to be at the expense of your best friends. That is why I compelled Kendall; that is why I made them leave," Vincent explained.

I knitted my brows in confusion. "Compelled? What do you mean, compelled?" I asked.

"Our kind can make humans do what we say. All we have to do is make eye contact with them as we are giving them orders."

I would be lying if I said that I didn't find this new information to be thrilling. It was a tremendous power. But with great power becomes great responsibility. Having said that, I don't think I was the type to abuse my power.

"You should be thanking me. I saved Carlos' life twice now. Were it not for me, you would have probably killed him by now," Vincent said.

"You're wrong! I would never have killed Carlos! He's my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Okay then, next time, I will not do anything then, and we shall see."

I tackled Vincent to the ground, quickly pinning him down. I wrapped my hands around his throat and started squeezing. I don't care how long he's been a vampire. I'm sick of him implying that he knows me better than I know myself.

I felt him try to pry my hands off his throat, but I think I was even more surprised than him when he couldn't. Vincent continued to squirm beneath me. I had deduced that he was faster than me, but I was stronger than him. He could try all he liked; I wasn't letting go.

"You don't want to do this, Logan," Vincent commented.

"Actually, I _really_ want to do this!" I replied.

"You need me. I am the only vampire you know. I know what you are going through. I can help you."

"I already told you! I don't want your help! I don't need your help!"

"Really? You do not know the first thing about being a vampire. I do. You know how practically the only thing you can think about right now is your thirst for blood? I can help you with that. When you start killing people, and you _will_ start killing people, I can teach you how to dispose of the corpses. I can teach you how to not alert the humans to your presence. I can teach you all that and more, if you let me."

One thing in particular stood out; my killing people was an inevitability. I didn't want to believe Vincent, but was there some truth to what he was saying? There couldn't be! Could there? As a human, I was an innocent, wouldn't-harm-a-fly kind of person. Has that really changed now that I was a vampire?

I hated to admit it, but he had a point; I really had no idea what I was doing. I've never been a vampire before. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to expect. Vincent does. It was like he said earlier, I don't know any other vampires. So as wild as it sounds, as much as I wanted to try this on my own, I was actually considering asking Vincent for his help even though he was the reason I was like this in the first place.

"So, what is it going to be, Logan? Will you join me?" Vincent inquired.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Yeah, so I pretty much still hate writing action scenes. This chapter probably sucked because of it. Oh, and aren't I evil for ending the chapter with another cliffhanger? 'Big Time Beach Party' airs Monday. Who's excited? I know I am! **


	21. Slipup

**A/N: So, what did you all think of "Big Time Beach Party"? I liked it. Overall, I think season two has been better than season one. I honestly don't know who was the star of "Big Time Beach Party" because I liked all of the individual plots. Maybe it's just me, but I'm starting to notice the start of a trend; it seems like two of the four BTR guys interact with one another, but the other two have their own individual storylines and little to no interaction with the others. In "Big Time Crush," Kendall and Carlos had scenes together while James and Logan each were doing their own thing. In "Big Time Beach Party," Carlos and Logan had scenes together while Kendall and James each were doing their own thing. Oh, and the actor who plays Tad is actually Kendall's brother in real life. He was also in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel and a…soap opera…I recognized him from. I can't believe I just admitted that…You probably already knew this, but I knew the actor who plays Tad looked familiar…**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Slipup _

_Stephanie's POV_

"Hey Steph, did you take the garbage out?" my dad asked.

"Not yet. I kind of forgot. I'll do it now," I replied.

Truth be told, I haven't been thinking too clearly as of late. I hadn't heard from Carlos in a really long time. I didn't know what was going on. I was pretty sure I was no longer in the loop. I've seen him around The Palm Woods, but it was like he went back to forgetting about me or something. He never spoke to me. He didn't even acknowledge my existence. What was that about? Did he know something? If so, what was he hiding? And why did he feel like he couldn't tell me?

With the bag of trash slung over my shoulder, I was behind the hotel by the dumpster. A shiver coursed through my body. It was much cooler outside than I thought it would be. It was weird. Maybe I was just paranoid, but I had the feeling like somebody was watching me. I turned around, and scanned my surroundings. I didn't see or hear anyone else. I shrugged my shoulders and wrote it off as my mind playing tricks on me.

With one hand, I held the lid of the dumpster open, and with one big heave, I deposited the trash into the dumpster. I closed the lid, and turned around. I let out a startled gasp when I found myself face-to-face with Logan.

"Logan! You scared me!" I exclaimed, holding a hand over my racing heart.

I didn't know how to explain it, but Logan looked…_different_. Maybe it was just the way the moonlight made him look paler than normal. Maybe it was just because I hadn't seen him in such a long time that I forgot what was…_normal_…for him. Or…maybe my mind was _still_ playing tricks on me.

"Stephanie, help me. Please help me," Logan said, desperation in his voice.

He sounded so sad. He sounded so…_panicked_. I didn't know what to make of his strange behavior or his even stranger request. I wasn't even sure _how_ Logan wanted me to help him. At that moment in time, I didn't see him as someone I was mad at, but as a friend who needed my assistance.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You mean Carlos hasn't told you?" he responded.

"Told me what?"

"About…_what_…I am."

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. What did he even mean by that? A part of me just wanted to walk away; Logan was acting really weird tonight. However, the rest of me was curious about what Logan was getting at. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire, Stephanie," Logan said.

I laughed in response.

"Right…just like you left town, which you obviously haven't done since I'm talking to you now," I commented. "Anymore, I'm having a hard time believing anything you say."

"I thought you should know before I…" Logan stated, trailing off.

"Before you what?"

Logan tore his gaze away from mine, and started massaging his temples. Something was clearly bothering him. He seemed so uncomfortable around me for some reason. Even though he was standing in front of me, he angled his body so that it wasn't in line with mine.

"Stephanie, you need to go home! Now!" Logan ordered.

Now I knew that something was definitely off. Logan was never authoritative like this; it was verging on authoritarian. My brain, my common sense was telling me to listen to Logan. However, his plea from earlier kept playing itself over and over again in my head. _"Stephanie, help me. Please help me."_ I couldn't in good conscience turn my back on a friend in need; even if I wasn't sure what exactly he needed from me.

"Okay. Logan, you're really starting to freak me out now. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to kill you. So bad. Only I can't. Carlos will be really mad at me. Plus, I don't want to be like…_him_. But it's so hard. You smell so good. The aroma of your blood is mouthwatering to me," Logan said.

I backed up a few steps in horror. Did Logan just say what I thought he said? Did he just say that he wanted to…_kill_…me? A chill traveled up and down my spine. The funny thing was that as much as I wanted to dismiss what he was saying as a joke, I actually believed what he was saying; every single word of it.

Logan held a pale, slender finger to his lips.

"Whatever you do, don't scream," he stated.

I had a million questions, but I couldn't make enough sense of any of them so that I could ask them. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end, and I was all too aware of the goose bumps on my forearms.

"If I do this, if I drink your blood, maybe it will stop the burning in my throat. Then again, what if upon getting my first taste, it sends me into a frenzy? What if I go on a killing spree? What if I can't stop myself?" Logan asked, speaking more to himself than to me.

"Logan, you're not going to kill me or anyone. This isn't you. Think of Carlos. Remember what you said earlier? If you hurt me, it will only upset Carlos," I said, trying to reason with him and save my hide at the same time.

Logan looked over at me, but I noticed that he wasn't looking into my eyes. He was looking in my general direction. I wondered what was up with that.

"Believe me. I know. You and Carlos have become quite close," he remarked.

"Not anymore," I said under my breath.

"What do you mean?"

I was surprised that Logan even heard what I said. I said it under my breath. I thought I said it much too softly for him to hear. Apparently not.

"If what you said was true, then Carlos would have told me about you by now. But he didn't. I had to hear it from you. Carlos and I haven't spoken in days. I don't know what's going on. Did I do something to upset Carlos? Is he mad at me for some reason?" I mused.

"My best friend is a vampire doesn't exactly roll off the tongue," Logan commented.

"Even so, if Carlos and I are as close as you think we are, then he shouldn't be keeping secrets from me!"

The next thing I knew I felt this sharp pain in my neck. It took me a bit to realize what was happening; Logan bit me. I heard this sucking noise as his lips were pressed against the skin of my throat as he greedily drank my blood. I could feel myself start to get weaker. My body seemed to go limp. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and everything went black.

_Logan's POV_

I was crouched over Stephanie's lifeless body. I had completely sucked her dry. I wiped my bloody lips with the back of my hand. The fire in my throat was put out for the time being; just in time for reality to sink in. What have I done? I grabbed a prone Stephanie by the shoulders and shook her.

"Stephanie, wake up! Please wake up!" I begged.

She wasn't moving. She was completely still. There was no color to her skin at all. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! Not this way! Why didn't she listen to me when I told her to leave? Why couldn't I control myself? Whatever happened to me not wanting to be like Vincent?

I had an idea. I wasn't even sure if it would even work, but it was worth a shot. I racked my brain trying to remember how exactly Vincent had turned me. Maybe I could turn Stephanie. Maybe that was the only way to save her. I tore into my wrist with my teeth. A steady stream of blood gushed out from the newly acquired flesh wound.

I held my bleeding wrist against Stephanie's lips, but then I quickly realized the flaw in my plan; Stephanie couldn't drink my blood because she was already dead. However, that didn't stop me from trying though. I smeared my blood all over her lips futilely.

"Logan," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Vincent. Unless I was mistaken, he had a sympathetic look on his face. Where had he been? Why didn't he stop me? If only he got here sooner. Wait a second. Why was I blaming Vincent? He's not the one who killed Stephanie; I was.

"Look Logan, I know you told me that you didn't want my help, but hopefully now you realize that you _do_ need my help," Vincent said.

My fist very nearly connected with his skull. I was furious with Vincent. All thoughts of Stephanie's tragic death at my hands were forgotten as the only thing on my mind now was how angry I was.

"You _let_ this happen?" I asked incredulously. "You knew that Stephanie was going to die yet you did _nothing_?"

"It's no big loss," Vincent replied.

"No big loss? Stephanie is my friend! Or rather…_was_!"

I continued to swing wildly with lefts and rights. Vincent always seemed to be one move ahead of me. I was starting to get more and more frustrated with each and every miss.

"You were bound to kill someone eventually, Logan. _Who_ you killed is of no consequence," Vincent said indifferently.

"No consequence? If Carlos ever finds out, he'll hate me!" I exclaimed.

"So what? Carlos is a human. If you don't like his hatred of you, there's a way to remedy that; Kill him. It's better that way really. Humans and vampires can't be best friends any more than wolves and lambs or lions and zebras. It goes against the laws of nature."

"I'm not going to kill Carlos! He's my best friend!"

"Stephanie was your friend too! Some good that did her…"

His last remark was uncalled for. I changed my tactic and instead went straight for the jugular with my teeth. They closed on nothing though. Vincent was much too quick and experienced for me.

"Will you leave me alone already?" I shouted. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't want your company! I don't need your company!"

"What are you going to do with the body?" he asked.

"I'll figure it out."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll figure it out."

"What are you going to do when it's light outside?"

"I'll figure it out."

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why Vincent wouldn't just shut up and go away! If his idea of helping me involved him sitting back and watching, then I didn't need his help. I foolishly thought he could teach me how to control myself. How could he condone what I did to Stephanie? I was a murderer now.

"Here's some advice Logan; if you really care about your friends, then you need to set them free. You need to let them go. They're not safe around you. The best thing you can do for everyone you care about is to leave town. You're not alone though. You have me. We vampires need to stick together," Vincent said.

He disappeared in the shadows. I turned my attention back to the dead body at my feet. I stared intently at her. I guess I thought that at any moment she would come back to life or something.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I'm so sorry," I said.

**A/N: Yeah, um…so someone asked me about Stephanie making an appearance again. The moral of the story is be careful what you ask for because you just might get it…just not the way you wanted it. Anyways, so the final round of the story idea poll competition is underway. It's time for the ultimate showdown: "No Way Out" versus "A Different Kind of Kogan." I had a feeling it would come down to these two in the end. You have a week from this date to vote, so go to the poll on my profile page and let your voice be heard; this is your last chance. **


	22. Kendall

**A/N: I loved "Big Time Songwriters" so much! I laughed so much throughout the episode. Even though I was irritated that they did a cop out by not really having a clear cut winner. I do believe though that in a songwriting competition, Jagan FTW! I mean Logan is the brains. Plus, this whole singing thing is James' dream. Put the two together…Although, based off the episode, it was really James and Carlos coming through for their respective team's song. Unless I'm mistaken, this is the third time that Logan has dressed up as a girl. That was so funny how that came about in the episode. Then, Logan's reaction as James started singing to him; at first, he was really uncomfortable, but then he started to loosen up and even bobbed his head a little. Lol. I also loved how Carlos dramatically inhaled when Kendall told him to stop breathing. It was hilarious how before Kendall said, "This metronome isn't helping!" Logan got scared when Kendall kicked a piece of paper on the floor. Poor Logie really is so scared of everything. Lol. There was so much Jagan in this it wasn't even funny. I mean I guess there was Kenlos (?) too, but not like there was Jagan. The finger waggling, James singing to Logan who was dressed up as a girl, James protecting Logan from Carlos after Logan had told Carlos and Kendall "The 'Oh' song is stupid!" and James coming to Logan's aid when Carlos said, "Big surprise! Logan doesn't want to make a decision!" I have to mention how funny it was that Buddha Bob got a slow mo blow dryer through hair scene. Oh, and along the whole 'Jagan FTW!' lines, listen to who gets the solos in the song. That's right. James and Logan. Just saying…I kind of feel inspired to write an angsty one-shot after having watched 'Big Time Songwriters.' I won't reveal too much because I am paranoid like that, and don't want someone to steal my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but hey if any of the producers or writers or the guys of BTR are reading this, then see what I could contribute to your writing team? Who am I kidding? They aren't reading this…Besides, like I'd ever be a part of their writing team anyways…Wow! I just went from happy to sad in the blink of an eye.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Kendall_

_Kendall's POV_

I was in the hospital waiting room. It seemed like Carlos and James had been gone for an eternity. Where were they? Their injuries weren't life-threatening, were they? I mean I didn't think they were that serious. Still though, they _were_ injuries; injuries that never should have happened in the first place. Don't get me wrong. Logan is one of my best friends too, but my two other best friends got hurt, and I blame Logan.

Sure, Logan wasn't _directly_ responsible for Carlos' and James' injuries. However, he was _indirectly_ responsible for them. If it wasn't for him, the vampire that _did_ injure two of my best friends wouldn't be here. If Logan wasn't a vampire himself, then this probably wouldn't have happened. I'm not going to lie. For a split second, I actually thought I would have to protect Carlos and James from Logan; there was a moment where I really believed that Logan was about to attack Carlos. Having Logan around James and Carlos, having Logan around me wasn't safe anymore.

What was I supposed to do? Just pretend that Logan _wasn't_ a vampire? I don't think I could do that. Not even if I wanted to. There was no telling who Logan might hurt. If not me, James, or Carlos, then maybe one of my other friends. I shuddered as I thought about my mom and my kid sister. No one was safe around Logan anymore.

A breaking news story on the television caught my attention. Apparently, there was a dead body found behind The Palm Woods. The police hadn't identified the body yet, but my mind started to race as I immediately started to think of all the people at The Palm Woods that I knew that _could_ be the dead body.

As horrible as it was, I was convinced that Logan was responsible. He must have lost control and killed someone after all. How could he? He didn't used to be the violent type. I couldn't even recall a time where I saw Logan throw a punch intent on hurting someone. Maybe I should give Logan more credit. Maybe it was that other vampire. Vincent? Was that his name? Yeah, I mean because Logan wouldn't kill anyone. Even if he was a vampire now.

"Hey Kendall," a voice called out to me.

I turned around, and found myself face-to-face with Logan.

"Geez, Logan! Don't sneak up on me like that! Where did you even come from? I didn't hear anyone even approach me!" I exclaimed as my heart raced.

"How are James and Carlos?" Logan asked.

Unbelievable! Did he really just ask that? What did he care? We should have just let Logan go meet Vincent by himself. Like an idiot, I thought it would be better if we all went, so none of us would be alone with Vincent. Look where that got me, or rather James and Carlos…Not that it's my fault. If Logan never had to go meet Vincent in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. Yes, when playing the blame game, it always came back to Logan.

"It wasn't my fault, Kendall! You know that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Not this time it wasn't, but who's to say that you won't hurt them in the future? Or maybe you won't hurt them. Maybe you'll hurt me instead," I said.

"Wow! I really appreciate your vote of confidence."

"Can you blame me? You're…a _you-know-what_. Like it or not, that changes everything, and I mean _everything_."

Logan sighed. Surprisingly, he was pretty calm; all things considered.

"It shouldn't have to change _anything_," Logan replied.

"Are you kidding? You and I can't be friends anymore. We just…_can't_. So stay away from me, Carlos, and James," I warned.

I couldn't believe it had come to this. I was threatening Logan now. Was I really even in a position to threaten Logan? I mean he was a vampire. I was only human.

"It's funny you should mention that," Logan said, giving a small laugh.

"What about this could _possibly_ be funny?" I retorted.

"While it's true that I came to check on James and Carlos, I also came for another reason; I came to say goodbye. I'm leaving Los Angeles."

Even though it's what I wanted, it still felt like someone punched me in the gut…_hard_. The wind was knocked out of me all the same. I suddenly forgot how to even breathe. If I didn't know how to breathe, then maybe I also forgot how to listen. Yeah, that _has_ to be it. I must have heard Logan wrong. He didn't say he was leaving. He didn't say that he came to say goodbye.

"I don't want you to go!" I said frantically, getting me some weird looks from other people in the waiting room.

"Really? Didn't you just tell me to stay away?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but…you don't have to leave Los Angeles completely to stay away. I mean when am I going to see you again? Am I _ever_ going to see you again? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?"

"Kendall, breathe."

Even though I _did_ blame Logan for this whole mess, I still couldn't imagine life without him. He _was_ one of my best friends. He _is_ one of my best friends still. Despite everything. What about the promise we all made to each other? We were supposed to be in this together. We were supposed to be friends forever.

"I don't know where I'm going, but I know that I'm not coming back. You're right. I need to stay away from you, Carlos, and James. I haven't hurt you…_yet_. Though I fear that my leaving is going to cause the three of you an entirely different kind of pain because this isn't bye, Kendall. It's goodbye," Logan said.

Out of the four of us, I was easily the _least_ emotional, but even I was reduced to tears by this new development. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't! Logan may be leaving, but he's going to come back. He _has_ to! What am I even saying? I don't even think I _want_ him to leave anymore. No, I rather have him here and be unsafe than be safe but have him out of my life.

"But what about Carlos and James? You can't leave without saying bye to them!" I exclaimed.

"Did you hear that breaking news story just now? I know you did. I walked in on you watching it. I know whose dead body they found. It's Stephanie's," Logan said.

My breath hitched in my throat. My head swam. No. Not Stephanie. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be true. Yeah, that was it. Logan was just playing some sick joke on me. Stephanie was only sixteen years old. Poor Stephanie. Poor Carlos. What is he going to think? He's going to be crushed. I suddenly thought of something.

"Wait a second. How do _you_ know it was Stephanie's body they found. The police hadn't identified the body yet…" I started to say.

Suddenly, I made the connection, and I felt sick to my stomach. I knew it! Nobody was safe from Logan! I backed away from him a couple of steps. For I think the first time in my life, I was genuinely terrified of Logan.

"Kendall, look at me," Logan instructed.

He held my green eyes in his brown ones. For some reason, I couldn't seem to look away. It was almost like I was in a trance or something. It was weird.

"Stephanie's dead, but I didn't do it. This was Vincent's doing. Carlos had always been a thorn in his side, and he wanted to get at Carlos by killing Stephanie. That's why I have to leave. I have to lure Vincent away from here, away from you," Logan said.

I blinked once, twice. I felt like such a horrible friend. I was so quick to blame Logan, to accuse Logan. In reality, it was Vincent that had killed Stephanie. Of course it was! Logan would never do that! I really should have trusted Logan more. I should have had more faith in him.

Logan suddenly started to behave strangely. He kept looking over at the neon green exit sign. I don't know. It was like he was uncomfortable or something.

"I'll…catch you guys later, okay? I…I can't be here anymore," Logan said.

"What about James and Carlos? I thought you were going to tell them bye?" I asked.

"I will…Later…at The Palm Woods."

The next thing I knew, Logan was gone. He had vanished without a trace. I had so many questions. Why did he leave? Why was he acting so strangely? What exactly was it that he did to me earlier? Did he really put me in some sort of trance? Would he say bye to Carlos and James after all? If so, when? Would it be at The Palm Woods like he said it would?

"You thought _who_ was going to tell me and James bye?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Carlos and James walk through the double doors. I was so happy to see them. I looked both of them up and down checking their condition. Carlos had a bandage on his neck, but otherwise seemed fine. James t-shirt seemed to be a bit bulkier, and his hand never seemed to leave his side. Every now and then, he would wince in pain.

"You're okay!" I commented.

I quickly made my way over to them, and soon we shared a group hug. I felt bad for causing James pain by hugging him, but it's just I was so glad to see them. I was so relieved that for the most part, they seemed to be okay.

"Yeah Kendall, who _were _you talking to?" James asked.

I could do one of two things; I could be completely honest with them, or I could lie. I decided to tell them the truth. After all, I was a terrible liar.

"Logan," I answered.

"You were talking to Logan?" James replied.

"Yeah, where is he?" Carlos asked, searching the waiting room for the fourth member of our foursome.

"He just said that he would see you guys at The Palm Woods later," I told them.

"Oh," James and Carlos said in unison.

There was no hiding the disappointment in their voices. I suddenly had a sobering thought. Carlos didn't know about Stephanie. How was I possibly going to tell him about Stephanie?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Big surprise; "No Way Out" won the poll on my profile page. That was the one option that consistently finished in first place every single round. This story will probably have 24 chapters. The next chapter is titled "James," and the last chapter is titled "Carlos." Some time after I finish this story though, you should see "No Way Out" pop up, so keep your eyes peeled. However, odds are that you will probably see an angsty one-shot based off "Big Time Songwriters" pop up before "No Way Out" pops up. Just…not now. I'm sick, and I need my rest, so yeah… **


	23. James

**A/N: This story got nominated for a 2011 BTR Fic award. The irony of it is that it got nominated in the humor category, and this is so not a humor story anymore…Four of my stories got nominated. My mind is reeling. I'm really not that good of an author, people. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, why would I be writing fan fiction about it? I mean, really? **

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_James_

_James' POV_

I tossed and turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep; partly because my bandaged ribs were causing me a great deal of pain even after I had taken some Vicodin, and partly because Logan said that he would see us later, and it was later, and we still hadn't seen him. I looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. It was 1:23 a.m.

Where was he? He said he would come! Logan was never late! Though I guess because he never really gave us an exact time when he'd stop by, he couldn't be late. Then, I remembered why Kendall said Logan was dropping by in the first place; to say bye. I didn't want to have to say bye to Logan. Where was he going? How long was he going to be gone?

"James," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Logan!" I said happily, holding my ribs.

I had left my bedroom window open _just in case_. I wasn't even sure Logan would come. Even if he did, I didn't know how he would enter my room. I mean sure he could use my bedroom door, but then again he was a vampire; hence the reason I left my bedroom window open.

"How bad is it?" Logan asked.

"How bad is what?" I replied.

"Your ribs."

"Oh, they're as good as new."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the way you're clenching your teeth. Maybe it has something to do with the way you're flinching. Maybe it has something to do with the pained look on your face. Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're still awake right now."

Logan was standing by the window, several feet away from me. It was almost like he was scared to get too close to me or something. I just wanted to reach out and touch him so that I would know he was real; so that I would know he was really here.

"It's my fault that you're hurt," Logan said.

"No! It's not! You didn't do this to me! Vincent did!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you got hurt trying to help me, trying to protect me. Because of me you were there in the first place. Because of me Vincent is here in the first place. While I may not have laid a hand on you, based on how much I'm to blame, I might as well have."

I hated how Logan was blaming himself for what happened to me. He had always been hard on himself. He had always been his own worst critic. The fact that he was a vampire now made no difference.

"Stop it, Logan!" I yelled, before hissing in pain and clutching my ribs painfully.

"James!" Logan cried out in concern, his hand suspended in mid-air.

I could see that Logan looked torn. On the one hand, he wanted to come closer because he was worried about me; I could see it in his eyes. On the other hand, he was afraid of being that close to me; he was afraid of what he might do if he was that close to me. I could also see that in his eyes.

"I'm okay," I said in a softer voice. Yelling…not such a good idea.

It was weird. Most of my life I had spent being protective of Logan. Now that he was a vampire, he didn't need my protection anymore. He could protect me now. What made it weird is that he didn't really look all that different.

"Is it easier for you to be around us? To be around me?" I asked.

"James, I'm talking to you ten feet away from you. What do _you_ think?" Logan remarked.

Some people may have found that remark to be rude, but I chose instead to think of it as sarcastic. Logan had always been sarcastic. It was nice to know that part of him hadn't changed.

"So you came to say bye?" I asked, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back.

For a split second, there was a flash of hurt on Logan's face. He tried to get rid of it before I noticed, but I guess I was looking for it because I was counting on it being there to begin with.

"I don't want you to go," I said emphasizing every last word.

"Yeah, but James, I can't stay here," Logan responded.

"Why not?"

"I may not have hurt you _this_ time, but the next time, you might not be so lucky; the next time, I might hurt you. Then you'll hate me, and I'll hate myself for hurting you."

"But you don't _know_ that you'll hurt me! You said so yourself! You said that you _might_ hurt me! Not that you _would_ hurt me!"

"Because I don't _want_ to hurt you! But I don't have a whole lot of control over myself right now. I could very well end up doing things I don't _want _to do."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't lose control like that."

"I already have."

My breath caught in my throat. That was a very mysterious statement. I wasn't sure what exactly Logan had meant by it. I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to know what Logan had meant by it.

"Great, now you're scared of me," Logan muttered.

"No I'm not!" I retorted.

"It's okay if you are. Well…maybe not _okay_, but it's _understandable_ if you are."

Logan was doing that thing he always does again. See, I don't really think that he's incapable of choosing sides; it's just that he's objective. He has a lot of sympathy, or is it empathy? What is the difference between sympathy and empathy anyways? I always get those two confused…

"Wait a second. What did you mean when you said that you already had lost control?" I asked. So much for not wanting to know…

"Let's just say that something happened that I didn't _want_ to happen, and now I have to leave because of it," Logan answered.

Right…and that wasn't vague or anything.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me, Logan. I won't tell anyone. I promise. It'll just be our little secret," I said.

I was startled when Logan started walking towards me. I'm not sure, but I think I may have shrank back from him as he drew nearer to me. I immediately regretted doing so. I wanted to slap myself on the forehead or something.

Logan looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke to me. "I do not have any secrets," he said.

"You do not have any secrets," I repeated.

"You will drop this and never talk about it again."

Then, it was like I could suddenly move again. I shook my head. That was weird. I just had a really strange feeling. What just happened?

"You're not going to leave with Vincent, are you?" I asked.

"No. Though I suspect that he will follow me," Logan replied.

"I hate that guy. I hate what he's done to you."

"It's not so bad. It's kind of cool actually. Well, except for the not being able to go out in the sun part, and of course…"

"The leaving part?"

"Yeah, that."

My eyes filled with tears. I had known Logan ever since Pre-K, and we've never spent and extended period of time away from each other. How was I supposed to now? It wasn't fair!

"Don't cry, James. Please don't cry," Logan said.

My ribs protested when I sniffled, and I cringed in pain. Still though that was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest right where my heart was. I felt like my heart was literally breaking. This couldn't be happening. Logan couldn't be leaving.

"What? You think I don't have a reason to be sad? Well, I do, Logan! I'm sad because of _you_! You're leaving! How did you think that would make me feel?" I shouted at him out of anger.

"I want to stay, James. Really, I do. I just…" Logan started to say before I interrupted him.

"Can't? I know! I get it!"

I didn't care if I was being immature by pouting right now. I folded my arms over my chest, and dramatically turned my head so that I wasn't facing Logan.

"I got you something. Well…it's not so much that I _bought_ you something. It's just I have something for you kind of to remember me by. It's underneath your bed," Logan said.

I felt all sorts of things after Logan said that. The main thing on my mind though was how could Logan think that I could ever forget him? I would _always_ remember him! It didn't matter where he was going! It didn't matter how long he would be gone!

The next thing I thought about was the fact that Logan had something he wanted to give me. He was so sweet like that. I felt bad because I had nothing to give him. I didn't know we were exchanging gifts or whatever, so I didn't get him anything.

Then all I could think about was the fact that Logan had slipped his gift to me under my bed? When did this happen?

"I've actually been in your room for awhile now. I saw how restless you were, and thought for sure that you would see me standing there, but you didn't. So I decided to alert you to my presence," Logan said, almost as if he had read my mind.

I cringed when Logan had referred to it as 'your room.' It was like he felt it didn't belong to him anymore now that he was leaving. It was like he felt that the room was only mine now. I didn't feel that way at all. Logan's my roommate. This will always be his room too.

I reached my hand under the bed and felt around for something, _anything_. I finally felt something. It kind of felt like a shoe box. I pulled it out from underneath the bed, picked it up, and sat it on my bed. I removed the lid and saw that it was the five hundred dollar Buster Clyde sneakers. They still had mud, cement, and Lightning doodoo on them. Honestly, they smelt really _awful_.

"I can't believe you kept these!" I commented, before replacing the lid. Maybe that would help with the stink…

"Yeah, well we paid good money for those. Even if I did ruin them," Logan said.

In some ways, in a lot of ways, Logan was a lot like me. We both could be very stubborn. Neither one of us liked to admit it when we were wrong. Yet wasn't that what Logan was doing now? He was taking responsibility for the mess that the sneakers were in.

"Thanks for the sneakers. I don't know what to say," I said honestly.

"Like I said earlier, it's something for you to remember me by," Logan replied.

I saw him glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"I should be going, and you should be getting some rest," Logan said.

"I can't sleep," I responded.

"I'm sure if you closed your eyes, and maybe put some music on. Or maybe…"

"No, I can't sleep because I don't want to sleep!"

"Why not?"

"Because when I wake up, you won't be here anymore!"

Several tears fell from my eyes unchecked. My vision was soon blurred by them. I furiously and rapidly wiped them away; not because I wanted to stop crying, but because I couldn't see Logan through them, because with tears in my eyes, I had no idea of knowing whether or not he had left yet.

"James, you had to have known that this would happen eventually. I mean even if I never became a vampire, even if we had never become a boy band, we would have went our separate ways when I went to med school," Logan said.

"Yeah, but that wasn't supposed to happen _now_! That was supposed to happen _later_! _Much_ later!" I exclaimed.

I was shocked when I saw a tear trickle down Logan's face, leaving behind a tear track on Logan's pale cheek. Logan was _crying_? As a human, that was no big deal, but he was a vampire now, and I thought vampires didn't cry.

Logan held my gaze in his. We both had tears in our eyes. For the second time, I had this weird sensation like I wasn't able to do anything but look in Logan's eyes.

"Go to sleep, James," Logan told me.

The next thing I knew, I was laying my head down on my pillow, and closing my eyes. Much to both my surprise and horror, it wasn't long before I was in a deep slumber.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: The Kids' Choice Awards are on April 2nd****! Who's excited? I am, but only because Big Time Rush is supposed to perform. I'm also probably a part of the rare breed of twenty-something year olds that is actually excited for the Kids' Choice Awards. Lol. Thank you very much for reading!**


	24. Carlos

**A/N: No new BTR episode until the 26****th****? How am I possibly going to survive until then? I think I might die. I'm excited for the new episode, but I'm also scared, because well if you've read the synopsis, I think you know what I'm talking about…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing.**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire**

_Carlos_

_Carlos' POV_

I was in a bad mood today. It was rare that I was ever in a bad mood. It's just that I woke up and Logan hadn't visited me like he said he was going to do. He said later, and when I woke up this morning, he still hadn't been by to see me. Then, to make things even worse, I found out that he already said goodbye to Kendall and James.

Why didn't he say goodbye to me? Was he going to say goodbye to me? He said goodbye to Kendall and James, why not me? Was he mad at me? Had I done something wrong? Had I upset him somehow?

I had already decided that I would stay up all night if I had to. I didn't want to miss out again like last night. If Logan was going to see me, I was going to be awake when he came. I loaded up on caffeine. I think I drank a twenty-four pack of soda by myself in an hour. Now, I was wide awake.

1:12 a.m. Everyone else had already went to sleep. I was the only one still up. I was sitting on my bed in pitch black darkness. I would've turned a light on, but I didn't want to disturb a sleeping Kendall. I would've laid down, but I was afraid I might fall asleep if I do that, and I didn't want to sleep until I saw Logan.

1:56 a.m. Even though I couldn't see anything, my eyes darted from side to side. Logan _still_ hadn't been by to see me. I was starting to get worried that he wasn't ever going to come see me. To tell you the truth, I was starting to get a little mad at Logan. If we switched places, I would've told _him_ goodbye!

2:33 a.m. My caffeine buzz had worn off. I yawned loudly. I was actually kind of surprised that it didn't wake Kendall up. Then again, he had always been a heavy sleeper. Ugh! I hated it when Mama Knight made _me_ get Kendall up in the mornings! Or I should say _try_ to get Kendall up in the mornings. It was a lot harder than you think.

3:27 a.m. My eyes were starting to feel really heavy. Every now and then, I would feel my head start to droop, and I'd sit up straight all fast-like. Why couldn't caffeine last forever? Why did there have to be a crash when you drink caffeine?

4:00 a.m. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard someone. I was pretty sure it wasn't Kendall because I could hear him snoring softly. I think I thought it was Logan because I _wanted_ it to be Logan. Sure enough, it was.

"What are you still doing awake?" he asked.

"Waiting for you!" I exclaimed rather harshly.

"Someone sounds angry."

"And why shouldn't I? You told everyone else bye but me! Why did you save me until last? What? You like Kendall and James more or something?"

"It's not like that."

"You said you would be by later, but you said that _yesterday_! I waited two nights for you to finally show up!"

"Carlos, I saved you until last because it's the most difficult to say bye to you."

My bottom lip trembled. I could feel my eyes start to moisten with tears.

"I was going to tell you bye last night after I told James bye, but I couldn't. I stood outside your bedroom door, but I froze. I couldn't bring myself to go in. I couldn't bring myself to say bye to you," Logan explained.

"Oh, but you can now?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I don't know."

I kind of wanted to turn the light on so that I could actually see Logan rather than only hear him. Then again, I didn't want to turn the light on because I didn't want Logan to know that I was crying.

"If you can't say bye to me, does that mean you're going to stay?" I asked, hopefully.

"I can't stay, Carlos," Logan told me.

"Why not?"

"It's not…_safe_…to be around me."

"You won't hurt me. You'd never hurt me. You'd never hurt any of us."

"I wish I had your faith in me."

There was something about that statement that gave me a weird feeling for some reason. I couldn't quite put my finger on why it did that though. Was it the way Logan said it? Was it the meaning behind the statement? What was the meaning behind the statement? Was there something Logan wasn't telling me?

"You're innocent, Logan. You always have been. You're not going to be a murderer like those other vampires. You're going to be one of the good ones. I just know it," I said.

"Carlos, stop it!" he replied.

"What? It's true!"

"No, it's not! I'm already a murderer!"

It felt as though my lungs suddenly stopped working. I clutched my chest painfully. It almost felt like my asthma had flared up again.

"But…but you haven't even been a vampire that long," I commented.

"I know," Logan said.

"Who did you…_kill_? Was it anyone I know?"

It was so hard for me to ask that question. I almost wished my tongue had been burned for asking it. I refused to believe that Logan would've killed someone _on purpose_. It was probably an accident. It had to be!

"Not really," Logan answered. "You're scared of me now, aren't you?"

"No!" I answered quickly; maybe _too_ quickly.

"Come on. Let's go talk in the kitchen. I really think you should see me one last time before I leave forever."

There were so many things wrong with Logan's last statement. The biggest of which was that Logan said he was leaving forever. I didn't want him to leave at all! I certainly didn't want him to leave forever! We promised each other that we would always stick together! Besides, things wouldn't be the same without Logan! I didn't want Logan to _see_ me. It was a little easier when we were in the dark because he was just talking to me. It would be so much worse if he were looking at me; if he saw me crying.

My body seemed to be on auto-pilot as it set out for the kitchen just as Logan had suggested. However, my mind and my heart didn't want to go to the kitchen; the kitchen was the last place I wanted to be.

I was a little startled when I saw the kitchen light come on. I had been right behind Logan. How did he get there so fast? He was sitting in a chair waiting for me when I got to the kitchen. He gestured with his hand to a chair next to him. I reluctantly sat beside him.

"Carlos, you understand why I have to leave, don't you?" Logan asked.

Hearing Logan say the word "leave" made me start crying again.

"Carlos, don't cry. Please don't cry," Logan said.

"Excuse me for already missing you even though you haven't left yet! Excuse me for not wanting you to go!" I snapped back.

That's when I saw something. I'm not sure how I saw it because I was too afraid to look Logan face-to-face. But I did, and I saw a lone tear trickle down his cheek. He was crying. Logan was crying. This must be really difficult for him too. I took some comfort in that.

"Honestly, Carlos, I don't _want_ to go. It's always been just the four of us. The idea of being out on my own scares me. But do you know what scares me even worse than that? The thought of me hurting you, Kendall, or James. That is why I _have_ to leave even if I don't _want_ to," Logan explained.

"But you _won't_ hurt us! We're your best friends, and you're our best friend!" I exclaimed, somewhat annoyed.

"You don't know that I won't hurt you. I don't know that I won't hurt you. No one knows what the future holds. When it comes to something like this, it's better to not take any chances. It's better to be safe than sorry. I'm dangerous, Carlos. You need to realize that."

"I do 'dangerous' things all the time! What's one more thing going to hurt?"

Logan slapped his forehead in response. A small smile tugged on my lips, and I even chuckled a little bit. I looked over at Logan, and saw him smiling slightly too.

"Seriously though, I don't believe that you're dangerous. I mean you're sitting right next to me, and you're not attacking me or anything. That says a lot right there," I commented.

"You think that I don't _want _to? I've got news for you, Carlos. I do. Really badly, but…"

"But you're not. See? You _can_ control yourself around me. You can control yourself around Kendall and James too. I just know it."

"Carlos, I _killed_ someone!"

"So you made a mistake. People make mistakes!"

"That's just it! I'm not a person. I'm a vampire."

"Maybe, but whether you're a person or a vampire, it doesn't matter. You're still Logan. _That's_ what matters."

The longer our conversation went on, the more hopeful I became that Logan wouldn't leave at all. I mean we were _still_ talking. He was _still_ here. That was a good sign, right?

"You're incredible. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Logan asked, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"What are you talking about, Logan? I'm the lucky one here," I replied.

"You're making this so hard for me."

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"Why won't you just let me go?"

"Why do you _want_ me to let you go?"

"I already gave you plenty of reasons, Carlos."

More than hope, more than sadness, I felt anger towards Logan right now. Why did he keep talking about leaving? Was staying with me, Kendall, and James really so horrible to him? Didn't we mean anything to him? What? Did he want me to give him permission to leave?

"Look, if you want to leave so badly, then leave. There! I said it!" I shouted at him.

"Carlos, I can't leave now. Not with you mad at me," Logan said.

He leaned over, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I pounded my fists on his back, but he still held onto me. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. My body shook with sobs. I was so hysterical that it was hard for me to breathe.

A light bulb went off in my head. Well, not literally because that would be weird. I mean how would it even fit? Anyways, I was a genius.

"Change me," I whispered.

"What?" Logan asked, pulling away from me and holding me at arm's length.

"You said that saying goodbye to me is the hardest. You keep telling me you don't want to leave. Maybe this doesn't _have_ to be goodbye. Change me into a vampire and that way I'll be able to go with you."

Logan shook his head.

"You don't want this, Carlos. You don't _want_ to be a vampire," Logan replied.

"If it means that I don't have to say goodbye to you, then yes I do!" I exclaimed.

"No, you don't! You don't _ask_ for this kind of life! You don't _want_ this kind of life! I didn't have a choice in the matter. Vincent changed me, and I had to deal with it. But you…_have_ a choice, and you're making the _wrong _choice."

"It's _my_ choice!"

"Forget it, Carlos! I'm _not_ changing you!"

"Oh, so you rather walk out of my life forever?"

Logan pulled me in for another hug. I couldn't see clearly because there were so many tears in my eyes. I shoved and shoved against Logan. I didn't want him to hug me. I was mad at him. As a vampire though, he was surprisingly strong, so it was no use even _trying_ to shove him, and that's why I just gave up on shoving him altogether.

"Carlos, buddy, you're going to be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you will. Trust me. Besides, you won't be alone. You'll have Kendall and James. The three of you will get through this: together," Logan said.

"No…we…won't! Not…without…you!" I sobbed.

I got scared when I felt Logan start to pull away. I embraced him as tight as I could, not wanting him to go; not wanting him to leave me. It was no good though. Logan was much stronger than me now.

"Logan…please…don't…go," I choked out.

"I _have_ to. The sun's going to rise soon," Logan responded.

I was crying so much that my eyes were all cloudy with tears. I wasn't sure if Logan was even saying anything because the only thing I could hear was the sound of my sobs. It was really hard to breathe right now knowing that Logan was about to leave.

I grabbed Logan's wrist and held on for dear life.

"I love you, Carlos. I'll never forget you," Logan said.

He easily freed himself from my grasp, and then just like that, he was gone. I stumbled out of my chair, and ran towards the front door. _If I could just catch up to him…_My knees gave out on me, and I fell to the floor. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

"Logan…come…back…" I sobbed.

"Carlos?" a voice said.

I hoped against hope that it had been _Logan's_ voice that I heard, but when I felt a different pair of arms wrap themselves around me, I knew that it wasn't Logan. I turned around and buried my face in James' v-neck.

"He's…gone…James. Logan…left," I said, sniffling.

The two of us held onto one another. Soon, I could hear James crying as well. We sat there on the floor mourning the loss of our best friend; not knowing if we would ever see him again.

**The End**

**A/N: How can I even say anything in my author's note after an ending like that? This story won a 2011 BTR fic award for Best Humor Story. Thank you to everyone who voted for and nominated me! Though honestly, I don't really feel like this story deserves to win an award for Best Humor Story…I mean the ending was so not humor. Practically the latter half of the story was so not humor. I have a new-ish poll on my profile page asking whether I should write a sequel to "My Best Friend Is a Vampire", make it a series, or leave it as is. So, as always, go to the poll on my profile page and vote so that your voice can be heard. One last note; now that I have no more In-Progress stories, keep your eyes peeled for my next multi-chapter story: "No Way Out" as voted by you, my awesome reviewers!**


End file.
